Maybe Someday
by adreamersimagination
Summary: Maya watched Josh walk out of her life and travel the world for his new job. Now five years later, Josh is returning and Maya is going to have to deal with the repercussions of her decisions and secrets. How will the two handle coming face to face again? Will secrets Maya kept threaten any chance for a possible future for the two of them?
1. Chapter 1

**What can I say? I just love this show so much and can't get enough of it. I get so many ideas and decide to turn them into stories! This will be a Joshaya story. It's something a little different then what I usually write for them. It will be dramatic and a little angsty at times. I'm excited for this story and hope you enjoy it as well! Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 1**

 _"_ _It's over Josh," Maya whispered and the nineteen year old brushed away a tear._

 _"_ _Maya no," Josh shook his head and reached out to grab her hand. Maya flinched and took a step back, crossing her arms over her stomach._

 _"_ _I'm sorry," Maya bit her lip and tried to keep the tears from pouring down her face. The look on his face was breaking her heart and she was a second away from taking it all back. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and say she made a mistake but knew she needed to be strong. She needed to do this for herself._

 _"_ _Don't do this," Josh pleaded. "How can I fix this?"_

 _"_ _You didn't tell me about the job," Maya said and narrowed her eyes. "You're leaving to travel the world and you didn't even tell me."_

 _"_ _I was going to," Josh insisted._

 _"_ _I don't believe you," Maya shook her head. "I don't believe you at all."_

 _"_ _This can't be the end for us," Josh said. "I love you, Maya. I want to be with you forever."_

 _"_ _Goodbye Josh," Maya whispered. She looked into his eyes one last time before turning and leaving. Once she was out of sight, Maya burst into tears and fell to the ground. Breaking up with Josh was one of the hardest things she ever had to do and she was not sure she would ever recover from it._

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

Maya Hart opened her eyes and the twenty-four year old let her bright blue eyes wander around the bedroom. They landed on the clock and saw that it was six-thirty in the morning. She let out a groan and buried her face deeper into the pillow. She missed the days where she slept till noon and had no regrets about it. She knew that it was time to get up and start her day. She had responsibilities that she needed to handle but more sleep sounded perfect to her at the moment. She heard little footsteps rush down the hallway and then felt a small body jump onto the bed.

"Morning momma!" Five year old, Aaron jumped onto the bed and smiled wide at his mom.

"Morning baby," Maya smiled and pulled her little boy close to her. He rested his head on her arm and cuddled underneath the comforter with her. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," Aaron said. "I dreamed about superheroes."

"Again?" Maya laughed. Aaron's latest obsession was with superheroes and she was completely certain that Zay had something to do with that.

"Always momma!" Aaron exclaimed. He looked up at her and his blue eyes made her heart clench. They were the exact same color as his dad's. "Are we gonna see Aunt Riley and Uncle Lucas today?"

"We sure are," Maya nodded. Aaron's eyes widened and he got the excited look on his face that always filled Maya's heart with love. She ruffled his brown hair and smiled at him.

"Can we have pancakes for breakfast?" Aaron asked.

"How about waffles?" Maya asked, knowing that was his favorite breakfast food.

"Even better!" Aaron's eyes lit up and he moved to jump out of the bed.

"Wait a minute mister!" Maya called and Aaron turned around to face her. "I need my morning hug first." Aaron rushed over and threw his arms around his mom. She squeezed him tight and vowed that she would do whatever she needed to do to protect him for the rest of his life. "I love you baby."

"I love you too momma," Aaron said. He smiled at her once more before turning and rushing out of the bedroom. "Waffles!" He cheered as he rushed down the hallway and Maya laughed to herself. She really loved that little guy.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Aunt Riley!" Aaron exclaimed as he rushed into his aunt's apartment later that day. Riley turned around from what she was doing in the kitchen and smiled at her godson.

"Hey buddy," Riley rushed over and caught him in her arms. She hugged him tight and then looked at him. "Why do you keep growing?"

"Momma said it's from all the milk I drink," Aaron shrugged. Riley laughed and then put him down.

"It must be," Riley agreed.

"Where's Uncle Lucas?" Aaron asked, looking around for his favorite uncle.

"He's on the phone in the bedroom. He should be out in a second," Riley said. Aaron nodded and rushed over to the couch.

"Hey Riles," Maya smiled at her best friend. Riley walked over and wrapped her arms tightly around her best friend.

"Hey Peaches," Riley greeted. "How are you?"

"Tired," Maya sighed.

"How can I help?" Riley asked.

"Just keep being there for me," Maya said. Riley wrapped an arm around her best friend's shoulders and smiled at the blonde.

"Always," Riley promised.

"How goes the wedding plans?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Everything is pretty much set," Riley said. "Only three more weeks."

"I feel like we have all been waiting for this day forever," Maya insisted.

"We all have," Lucas laughed as he walked into the room. Aaron heard his uncle's voice and jumped up from the couch.

"Uncle Lucas!" Aaron exclaimed and rushed over to jump into his arms.

"Hey little man," Lucas caught him and ruffled his brown hair. "How's kindergarten?"

"So much fun! We draw and color and nap and play. It's the best!" Aaron cheered. The three adults in the room laughed at the five year olds enthusiasm. It was so pure and innocent. They hoped he stayed like that for a long time.

"Well how about you draw me one of those pictures?" Lucas suggested. Aaron nodded excitedly and wiggled out of his uncle's arms to rush over to the kitchen table. Lucas shot Riley a look and she bit her lip as he walked to join his godson.

"What was that?" Maya asked, once she was alone with her best friend.

"What was what?" Riley asked, shrugging innocently.

"The look Huckleberry just gave you," Maya said.

"Come with me," Riley tugged on her best friend's hand and pulled her towards her bedroom. The two girls walked into the master bedroom and took a seat on the little bay window Riley insisted they had when they bought the apartment. "Sit," she gestured to the bay window.

"You're kind of scaring me Riles," Maya admitted as she took a seat on the bay window. She widened her eyes and looked at her best friend's stomach. "Oh my gosh! Are you pregnant?"

"What?" Riley widened her eyes and furiously shook her head. "No. No babies right now."

"Then what's going on?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow at the brunette.

"I got a phone call the other day from my dad," Riley said.

"Are he and your mom okay?" Maya asked. She was suddenly worried about Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. She had no idea what she would do if something bad ever happened to them.

"They are fine," Riley insisted. "It's about my uncle."

"Eric?" Maya asked, hoping that was the answer but the dread in her stomach already told her it was not.

"Maya," Riley shook her head.

"Is he okay?" Maya quietly asked. Riley nodded in response and then bit her lip.

"He's back though," Riley said.

"Back in New York?" Maya widened her eyes.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "He got back yesterday. He's staying at my parent's for the moment."

"Oh," Maya mumbled.

"Maybe it's time to tell him the truth," Riley said.

Maya looked over at her best friend and let out a long sigh. She knew that her best friend was right, she knew that Josh deserved to know the truth. About two weeks after Maya and Josh broke up, she learned that she was two months pregnant with Aaron. She tried to call Josh to tell him but his cell phone was out of service and he was out of the country on his new reporting job. She decided to just handle the pregnancy on her own and raise Aaron by herself. She had plenty of support in the city and knew that she would be able to find the strength to make it through the pregnancy on her own.

"It's not like you guys have been lying to him," Maya pointed out. "He has been completely unreachable since he left the country."

"He's written letters," Riley pointed out.

"What did you want me to write in the letter? Hey Josh, I'm pregnant and now we have a son. How are you?" Maya raised an eyebrow and then shook her head. "It was better this way."

"He deserves to know the truth," Riley insisted. "Aaron's his son too."

"I know Riles," Maya nodded. "I know."

"Look," Riley reached out and grabbed her hand. "I will support you whatever you decide to do but he's my uncle. Don't make me look him in the face and lie to him."

"I won't," Maya promised. "I just need a little time."

"Okay," Riley sighed.

"I can't believe he's back," Maya whispered and stared off into the distance. Riley squeezed her hand and the blonde turned to face her.

"It's going to be okay," Riley promised.

"I hope so," Maya nodded. "I really do."

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Momma," Aaron whispered. Maya looked up from her sketchbook and looked over at her son. He was clutching his teddy bear close to his body and his eyes were wide. He looked absolutely terrified and it broke her heart.

"What's the matter buddy?" Maya asked. She patted the spot next to her in her bed and he quickly crawled into the bed. Maya pulled him close and kissed the top of his head.

"I had a bad dream," Aaron mumbled. She saw his eyes well with tears and she started to rub comforting circles on his arm to try and soothe him.

"Oh yeah?" Maya asked. "What happened?"

"A monster was trying to steal me from you," Aaron said. "He said I could never come back to you again."

"He was, was he?" Maya widened her eyes and pulled him closer. "That is never going to happen. I am never going to let anything bad happen to you."

"Really?" Aaron asked, looking up at his mom.

"Really," Maya promised. She reached out and brushed away a few of the tears that had fallen down his face. "I will protect you every day for the rest of your life."

"I love you momma," Aaron said.

"I love you more buddy," Maya kissed the top of his head.

"Hey momma?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah?" Maya asked.

"Am I ever going to meet my daddy?" Aaron asked. Maya felt her heart clench and she let out a soft sigh. Aaron did not ask about Josh often but when he did, it broke her heart every time that he was growing up without him. She knew that he was really curious about who Josh was and she wished she could fix it for him. She wished that Josh was here to be the father figure that Aaron needed.

"One day buddy," Maya nodded.

"Really?" Aaron asked, looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

"Really," Maya nodded again.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" Aaron asked.

"Of course you can," Maya said.

Aaron curled up next to his mom and within minutes he was sound asleep. She looked down at the sleeping boy next to her and smiled sadly at him. She knew that it was time to swallow her pride and confront Josh. With him back in town, it was time for her to finally come clean about Aaron and deal with whatever fallout inevitably was going to happen. She knew that everyone around her wanted her to come clean and it was only a matter of time before he found out. She had been lucky that he was out of cell service for so long because it delayed this conversation. Apparently fate was ready for her to come face to face with her ex. The only man she ever loved.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Can I have a chocolate chip cookie, momma?" Aaron asked. She had just picked him up from school and she had to laugh because her son had quite the sweet tooth. She was convinced that was a trait his Aunt Riley passed on to him.

"Only one," Maya said and held up one finger in front of his face. "We are going to be eating dinner when we get home and I don't want you to spoil your appetite."

"Yay!" Aaron cheered. Maya laughed because he looked so much like Riley in that moment. She grabbed his hand and walked him away from the kindergarten. The two walked along the streets of New York and she listened as her son chattered about his day at school. They walked into Topanga's and Maya ordered a coffee for herself and a cookie for her son. The waitress handed Aaron his cookie and Maya looked at him.

"What do you say?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you!" Aaron exclaimed.

"You are very welcome," the young high school student smiled and then looked up at Maya. "He is the cutest."

"Thank you so much," Maya smiled. It always warmed her heart to hear people say such sweet things about her son. "Alright buddy, time to head home and work on your homework."

"Okay," Aaron groaned and grabbed onto Maya's hand.

"Oh cheer up," Maya nudged his side. "I'm making spaghetti for dinner."

"Yummy!" Aaron widened his eyes.

"Let's go you goofball," Maya laughed at her son.

"Maya?" It was the voice that Maya would recognize anywhere. It was the voice of the man who filled her dreams every night. It was the voice of the man who her son looked just like.

"Josh," Maya whispered. Josh looked into her eyes and then noticed the little boy standing next to her.

"Who's this?" Josh asked, smiling at the little boy by her side.

"Hi," Aaron waved. "My name is Aaron. Aaron Joshua Matthews."

"Matthews?" Josh repeated and then looked up at Maya. She closed her eyes and wished in that moment she was anywhere else in the world


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys! You are all absolutely amazing! The amount of reviews, favorites, follows and kind words I have already received for this story is absolutely heartwarming! I cannot begin to express how much they mean to me! I am so excited to take this journey with all of you and I have some truly fun storylines planned out! Let me know what you think and anything you would like to see. I'm always up for suggestions! Thank you so much again! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 2**

"Josh," Maya widened her eyes. She could see her ex-boyfriend looking between her and their son curiously. Many different emotions crossed his face when he heard Aaron's name. He looked angry, confused, betrayed and even a little sad.

"Your name is Josh?" Aaron widened in his blue eyes in little kid excitement. "Just like my middle name!"

"It appears that way," Josh smiled at the little boy and crouched down so that they were eye level.

"That's so cool!" Aaron exclaimed. "Do you like chocolate chip cookies too? My momma got me some because I was a good boy at school today."

"They are my favorite," Josh nodded. Maya remembered that Josh always preferred a good chocolate chip cookie and would eat them whenever he had the chance.

"Really?" Aaron widened his eyes and then held out his cookie. "Do you want a piece? We can share my cookie." Maya felt her heart clench because her son was the sweetest the little boy in the world. He had no idea that he was having a conversation with his dad and he was offering to share a cookie with him.

"That's okay," Josh shook his head and smiled. "That cookie is all yours."

"Okay," Aaron shrugged.

"How old are you?" Josh asked. Maya sucked in a breath because she knew this was when Josh would get the confirmation he needed that this was his son. She knew that he may never forgive her and it broke her heart.

"I'm five," Aaron said and then held up five fingers.

Maya was having one of those moments that she knew would be hard to forget. Josh looked up at her and the look of betrayal in his eyes was almost too much for her heart to handle. She had to look away because she knew if she kept staring at him, she may burst into tears. Josh said something else to Aaron that she did not hear before bumping his fist with his own and then disappeared out of Topanga's without a single word to her. She felt Aaron tug on her dress and she smiled down at her son.

"Ready to go?" Maya asked, forcing a smile and trying to erase the look of Josh's face from her mind. It was not happening but she was trying her best. She needed to focus on her son because there would be plenty of time to deal with Josh later.

"For spaghetti?" Aaron asked, widening his eyes in excitement.

"For spaghetti," Maya nodded and laughed.

"Josh seemed nice," Aaron said as he felt his mom grab his hand and the two started to walk down the street. "Is he your friend?"

"He was," Maya said and then smiled down at her son. "A long time ago."

"Will I get to see him again?" Aaron asked. Maya's heart tightened at that question. She looked down at her son and saw him looking up at her with his bright blue eyes. In that moment, he looked more like Josh than he ever had.

"Maybe. I hope so," Maya nodded. Aaron seemed satisfied with her answer and then turned his attention back to the street. He continued to chatter about his day and his love for chocolate chip cookies. Maya was half listening but her mind was miles away. She knew that a confrontation was ahead of her and it would probably not be a nice one.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"He knows," Maya groaned. She barged into Riley and Lucas's apartment before dropping onto the couch. She saw all of her best friends gathered around the living room and was grateful that they were all there.

"Who knows what and what do they know?" Zay asked, raising an eyebrow at the clearly distressed blonde.

"What?" Farkle raised an eyebrow at his friend and laughed.

"Have you seriously never heard that phrase before?" Zay asked, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

"Of course I have!" Farkle insisted. "I am a genius after all."

"What's going on?" Riley asked, directing the attention back to her best friend.

"Josh knows about Aaron," Maya sighed.

"How did that happen?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Smackle nodded. "Were you planning on telling him so soon?"

"He ran into us at Topanga's," Maya said.

"Ouch," Zay winced. "Blindsides are the worst."

"How did he handle it?" Lucas asked.

"He looked so angry and betrayed," Maya said. She closed her eyes and the image of Josh's betrayed flashed in her mind again. She quickly opened them and ran her fingers through her blonde locks. "I don't think he's ever going to forgive me."

"He will," Riley insisted. She moved over to where Maya was sitting and dropped down next to her. "You have to give him time to process all of this. This is new to him and he needs a second to wrap his mind around the fact that he's a dad."

"This will also give you time too," Lucas said.

"What?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It will give you the chance to decide how involved you want him to be," Lucas explained. "Do you want Aaron to find out who Josh is right away? Do you want them to get to know each other first and then tell Aaron the truth?"

"Now my head hurts," Maya groaned and she rested it on Riley's shoulder. "This is too much."

"Speaking of Aaron, where is he?" Zay asked.

"Oh I left him home alone," Maya nonchalantly shrugged.

"What?" Smackle widened her eyes. "You can't do that! That's against the law! He could get hurt!"

"I'm kidding Smackle," Maya smirked. "He's with my mom right now. She said that she was deprived of grandma time so I agreed to let him spend the night there. I figured I could use the alone time to sort out all of my thoughts."

"Well how about food?" Riley suggested.

"What?" Farkle laughed, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Food solves everything," Riley insisted. "There is no problem big enough that food can't fix."

"The mind of Riley Matthews soon-to-be Friar everyone," Zay smirked. Maya smiled at her friends and laughed along with all of them. She knew that this was exactly what she needed. They always made her smile and were able to comfort her during the toughest of times.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hey Uncle Josh," Riley hesitantly smiled and then gestured him into her apartment.

"Hey Riley," Josh smiled. The two shared a hug and then Riley gestured for him to take a seat on the couch before joining him. Josh smirked and nodded at her engagement ring. "Finally getting married?"

"Yeah," Riley smiled and blushed slightly. "Only took about ten years."

"What about Farkle and Smackle? Are they still together?" Josh asked.

"They are," Riley nodded. "They just moved into their own place together. I think we have some time until he proposes to her."

"And Zay? Still riding the single train?" Josh smirked.

"No," Riley shook her head and laughed. "He has actually been with the same girl for about a year now. Her name is Haley."

"Everyone sounds so happy," Josh said. Riley noticed the distant look on his face and winced slightly. She knew what was coming.

"Josh," Riley whispered.

"I'm going to guess you've known about Aaron his entire life," Josh stated. Riley knew it was not a question and more of a statement. Josh knew the bond that Riley had with Maya and knew there was no way that his ex-girlfriend would ever keep the truth from her.

"I was there when he was born," Riley said. "I'm his godmother. Lucas is his godfather."

"How could she not tell me?" Josh asked, finally standing up and starting to pace the living room. "Did she think I wouldn't want to know about my son? My son? How could she hide this from me?"

"She was scared," Riley shook her head.

"Of what? Me?" Josh turned to face his niece and raised an eyebrow.

"The whole situation," Riley said. "She was pregnant and alone. That's scary."

"She was alone by choice. She chose not to tell me about him," Josh said. "I would've been there for her and she knows that."

"Josh," Riley whispered. She knew that there was not much she could say to change his mind or attitude about the situation.

"I have to go," Josh said and then stormed out of the apartment.

"This is going to be bad, isn't it?" Lucas asked. Riley turned around to see her fiancée standing in the doorway of the living room.

"I think so," Riley sighed. The two shared a look and both of them knew that things were about to get a lot more intense.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hey baby girl," Katy smiled when she saw her daughter walk into the apartment.

"Hi mom," Maya smiled. She walked over and took a seat on the couch before letting out a long sigh.

"Uh oh," Katy widened her eyes and walked over to join her daughter on the couch. "What happened?"

"I saw Josh," Maya said.

"You did?" Katy asked. Maya could hear the surprise and slight worry in her voice.

"Aaron and I ran into him at Topanga's yesterday," Maya nodded.

"How did that go?" Katy asked. By the look on her daughter's face, she figured it did not go well.

"Once he found out the truth about Aaron he left. He didn't even say a word to me," Maya explained. "He hates me."

"Oh baby girl," Katy shook her head and scooted closer to her daughter. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "There is no way that he hates you. That boy has been in love with you for as long as I can remember."

"I hid his son from him. I didn't tell him he was father. I let him leave the country without even knowing that he would be a dad. For the last five years, he has been completely oblivious to Aaron's existence," Maya explained. "How could he not hate me?"

"He will understand," Katy insisted. "Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow, but one day Josh will forgive you. He will understand why you did what you did and accept the truth."

"I really hope that's the truth," Maya sighed. "I don't think I could handle Josh hating me for the rest of my life."

"He won't," Katy promised. "Just give him time."

"That seems to be what everyone keeps telling me to do," Maya said.

"Because time is really the only thing that can fix this," Katy said.

"Momma!" Aaron exclaimed, interrupting the two adults and rushing into the living room.

"Hey buddy," Maya smiled and caught her son when he jumped into her arms. She kissed his cheek and then hugged him close. "I missed you so much last night."

"I missed you too," Aaron said.

"Did you have fun sleeping over with grandma and Grandpa Shawn?" Maya asked.

"So much fun! Grandpa Shawn ordered pizza and we made brownies!" Aaron said.

"Sounds like a blast," Maya smiled. She stood up, holding her son in her arms and then smiled at her mom. "We should get out of here. Thank you so much for keeping him last night."

"Of course," Katy nodded and then ran a hand over her grandson's cheek. "I love when this little guy is around."

"I'll call you tomorrow," Maya said.

"Remember," Katy said and then lowered her voice. "Time."

"I love you mom," Maya smiled.

"I love you too," Katy said before kissing her grandson's cheek. "And I love you, Aaron."

"Love you grandma!" Aaron waved before he and his mom left the apartment.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Coming!" Maya called out and then rushed to the front door. Aaron was finally asleep and she was hoping for some relaxing time to fold the laundry. She swung the front door open and let out a surprised gasp. "Josh."

"Hey," Josh said. He was standing there looking nervous and had his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked.

"Seriously?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow. Maya let out a sigh and gestured him inside, before closing the door behind them. Josh looked around the apartment and seemed to be taking it all in. "Where's Aaron?"

"Sleeping," Maya said and then crossed her arms.

"How could you?" Josh asked, turning to face her and shaking his head.

"Josh," Maya sighed.

"How could you keep my son from me?" Josh asked.

"You were leaving," Maya shrugged. "You were about to travel the world for an amazing opportunity and I didn't want to stop you."

"Do you really think I'm that terrible of a person? That I would have gone even knowing you were pregnant?" Josh asked, glaring at her.

"I didn't tell you because I know you would have stayed!" Maya exclaimed, dropping her arms down to her side.

"What?" Josh widened his eyes.

"This job was a once in a lifetime opportunity and I wasn't going to be the reason that you turned it down. The whole reason we broke up was so that you could go," Maya said.

"And you think hiding my son from me was okay?" Josh snapped. "This is about my child! A child that for the last five years of my life I had no idea even existed!"

"I was going to tell you eventually," Maya insisted.

"When? When he turned eighteen? When he got married? When you were dropping him off at college?" Josh glared. "Because I'm having a really hard time believing that I was ever going to find out about him if I hadn't run into the two of you."

"I was going to tell you!" Maya snapped. "If you don't believe me, then that's your problem."

"Why should I believe you? Why should I ever believe a word that comes out of your mouth again?" Josh asked.

"Because contrary to what you believe, I'm not a terrible person. I did what I thought was right. I did what was best for my son," Maya gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists.

"Don't you mean our son?" Josh raised an eyebrow. Maya took a deep breath to control her temper. The last thing she wanted to do was get into a screaming match with her ex-boyfriend and wake Aaron up.

"You need to go," Maya said. She walked over to the front door and swung it open.

"We aren't done talking about this," Josh disagreed.

"I'm done with this conversation," Maya said. "I suggest you leave right now before either of us says something they regret."

"This isn't over," Josh said but walked over to the front door.

"Goodbye Josh," Maya said. He shot her one last look and then left. Maya threw the door shut with a slam and quickly locked it.

Maya rested her back against the door and closed her eyes. She let out a shaky breath and ran her hand over her face. She quickly walked in the direction of Aaron's bedroom and quietly opened the door. She tiptoed over to his little bed and took a seat on the floor next to it. She gently rested a hand on his arm and watched as her son slept. Aaron was the only thing holding her together right now. He was the reason she woke up in the morning and that she held it together. She had no idea what she would do without her son. She knew that she was going to need his strength now more than ever. She knew that her fights with Josh were far from being over.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for the delay! I was on vacation and am just getting back! Don't worry though, lots of updating will be taking place soon. I have a lot of drama headed your way so stick with me! Thank you so much again for all the support, it is absolutely amazing! Let's head back to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 3**

Maya sat at the table in her kitchen and her eyes were completely focused on the mug of steaming hot coffee in front of her. She was zoned out and completely oblivious to everything around her. Her hands were shaking and she was exhausted. After tossing and turning all night, she finally got out of bed at five am to shower and make a much needed pot of coffee. Caffeine was about the only thing that would get her through this long day. Her conversation with Josh last night kept her up all night and had her mind running a mile a minute. She knew he would be mad but the anger and betrayal in his eyes broke her heart. She knew that the two of them were far from making up and she was not sure that they would ever be together again, a thought that made her stomach twist.

"Good morning," Aaron mumbled. Maya looked up and saw her son rubbing his eyes sleepily. His brown hair was all messy and he was yawning. Her mood immediately brightened at the sight of him because he always made everything better for her.

"Morning baby," Maya said with a smile. She gestured him closer to her and he immediately rushed into her arms. She pulled the five year old into her lap and kissed the top of his head. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," Aaron shrugged. He rested his head on his mom's shoulder and let out another yawn.

"Still sleepy?" Maya quietly asked. She ran a hand down his arm in a comforting manner and he nodded against her shoulder.

"Are you okay, momma?" Aaron asked, looking up at her.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You look sad and sleepy," Aaron observed.

Maya looked down at her sleepy son and had one of those proud moments. Aaron had always been wise beyond his age. From the time he was just a toddler, he was always observant. He would watch his surroundings and pay attention to what was going on around him. He was always very protective of his mom. He would grab on to Maya's hand whenever he felt like she was sad or about to be hurt. Zay always called Aaron Maya's "little protector." He took the title very seriously and it made Maya love her son even more.

"I just had a bad dream," Maya said.

"You should have woken me up momma," Aaron insisted. "I would've given you a big hug."

"Well how about you give me a big hug right now?" Maya suggested, opening her arms wide.

"Of course!" Aaron exclaimed and then threw his little arms around Maya's shoulders. She laughed and kissed his cheek. He pulled back and smiled wide at Maya. "Do you feel better now?"

"Much better," Maya nodded with a bright smile. "Now, how about you go put on the clothes we put out last night for school and I'll make breakfast?"

"Okay!" Aaron jumped down from her lap and rushed out of the room.

"No running!" Maya called after him. She heard his laugh from the hallway and shook her head.

"Sorry!" Aaron called back. She shook her head again because she knew that he was still going to be running down the hallway. She could try all she wanted to get him to stop running but some things would never change and she was okay with that. As long as he was safe, she would always be okay.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

Maya walked into the front of the art studio she worked at and dropped a stack of papers on the top of the counter. The studio had a back room where she was able to paint and then her work would be displayed during gallery events. During the day she would help out with paper work and store management. She loved getting to work the gallery events and seeing so many people admire her designs so the daytime work was the small price she was willing to pay. She had to earn money someway to support herself and her son. Plus she worked part-time at Topanga's on the weekend so she could make some extra cash.

"Hello," Riley's kind voice floated throughout the gallery. Maya looked up and smiled at her best friend.

"Riles!" Maya exclaimed. She walked around the counter and hugged her best friend. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"It's my lunch break," Riley said. "I figured I would surprise my best friend with some delicious sandwiches."

"You really are the best," Maya smiled. She gestured for Riley to sit with her on one of the couches and then accepted the sandwich she handed to her.

"So, how are you?" Riley asked.

"I'm fine," Maya said. She lifted an eyebrow at her best friend. "Why do you ask?"

"What do you mean?" Riley asked, shrugging innocently. "I always ask you how you are. That's what best friends do."

"You have that look," Maya narrowed her eyes at her best friend. She put down her water bottle and crossed her arms. "What do you know?"

"I know you and Josh had a fight last night," Riley sighed.

"How in the world did you hear that?" Maya asked.

"Josh told my dad who told me," Riley explained.

"News travels fast," Maya rolled her eyes and sighed. "I was going to call you last night but I figured you would be asleep or with Lucas."

"You should have called me anyway," Riley insisted.

"He was so mad at me," Maya shook her head as she remembered their argument. "He made it perfectly clear that he is never going to trust me again."

"Why not?" Riley asked.

"Because I didn't tell him about Aaron," Maya said. "He can't trust me because of that."

"He knows in his heart you weren't doing this to hurt him. Once he calms down and replays the events in his mind, he will understand why you didn't tell him. Josh has always been able to understand you better than most," Riley said. "Everything is just so messed up right now. It will all work itself out."

"Do you really believe that?" Maya asked. "Because I'm having a hard time believing that right now."

"Then let me believe for you right now," Riley insisted and reached out to grab her hand. "You need time too, Peaches. You will believe in the two of you again one day. You just need to accept that he is back for good."

"It was so much easier when he was out of the country," Maya sighed.

"Easy doesn't always mean it's the best," Riley said. "You knew you would have to see him again one day."

"I just kept hoping that it wasn't so soon," Maya said.

"Five years was plenty of time to clear your mind," Riley teased.

"So what now?" Maya asked.

"Right now you eat your sandwich and talk about my adorable godson," Riley said. "The rest can wait for a half hour."

"That sounds perfect to me," Maya smiled.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hey," Josh said. Maya looked over and saw him sitting at one of the tables with a coffee in front of him.

"Hi," Maya said and then took a seat across from him. He had called her while she was at work and asked if they could meet at Topanga's to talk. After major reluctance, Maya decided it was better to get this conversation over with and to clear the air now.

"Thanks for meeting me," Josh said.

"Sure," Maya shrugged.

"How are you?" Josh asked.

"What?" Maya raised an eyebrow. "You want to know how I am?"

"I don't really know what to say," Josh admitted.

"You could start by saying I'm sorry," Maya raised an eyebrow at him.

"I should apologize?" Josh asked, eyes widening in surprise. "You were the one who kept a huge secret from me and now you want me to apologize?"

"Did you invite me here for another fight?" Maya asked. "Because I have to pick Aaron up in twenty minutes and don't have the time to get into it with you right now."

"I want to talk about Aaron," Josh said.

"What about him?" Maya asked, sitting up straight and narrowing her eyes at him.

"I want to get to know him," Josh said. "I want to be a part of his life."

"Josh," Maya sighed and shook her head.

"I want my son to know his father," Josh insisted. "I want to spend time with him. He and I both deserve that."

"You don't know what Aaron deserves," Maya said.

"Are you not going to let me be part of his life?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow at his ex-girlfriend.

"I need to think about all of this," Maya said. "I need to think about what is best for Aaron and how this is going to impact his life."

"It's best for Aaron to know his father. I am here and wanting to be a part of his life. I am asking you out of consideration to let me be part of his life," Josh said.

"Out of consideration?" Maya repeated. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It just means I have options," Josh said.

"Are you threatening me with legal actions?" Maya glared at him.

"I don't want to fight with you," Josh softened his voice and then ran his fingers through his hair. Maya looked at her ex-boyfriend and it felt like a rock was sitting on her heart. He was still so handsome all these years later. He still looked like the guy she broke up with five years ago. The only difference now was that his eyes looked a little heavier and he had dark scruff growing on his face. "I just want to get to know Aaron. I want to be a part of his life. Please."

"Give me a day or two to work this all out then the three of us can get togther," Maya said. "I want to figure out how I'm going to tell him about you and how I'm going to handle all of this."

"Okay," Josh reluctantly agreed. He knew it was better than nothing at this point. "Can I ask you one question?"

"Sure," Maya nodded. She was afraid of what his question might be but she knew that she owed him that much.

"When is his birthday?" Josh asked. She felt her eyes soften because he looked so vulnerable and scared of rejection in that moment.

"October seventeenth," Maya smiled and then decided to give him a little more information. "He was born at one fourteen in the morning. I was in labor for fifteen hours."

"Were you in a lot of pain?" Josh asked.

"Not at first," Maya shook her head. "But by the end I was completely ready for him to be born. I think I was cursing out everyone who walked by me."

"Sounds like you," Josh smirked and she laughed. It felt good to laugh with Josh again. She saw his face fall slightly and raised an eyebrow. "Did you deliver him alone?"

"No," Maya shook her head. She looked down at her hands and swallowed hard. "My mom and Riley were there with me."

"I should have been there," Josh mumbled. The words lingered between the two and the atmosphere suddenly felt very tense and awkward. The two made eye contact and there were so many unresolved issues and questions lingering between them. Maya broke the eye contact and quickly stood up.

"I have to go get Aaron," Maya said. "I'll call you about setting up a day." She quickly rushed out before Josh could even get a word in. He watched her go and felt himself sigh. This was all too much for him.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"It was so awkward," Maya sighed.

"I have a feeling that it is going to be awkward between the two of you for a while now," Riley smiled sympathetically.

"Does he want to meet Aaron?" Smackle asked. The three girls all looked over at the little boy who was coloring at one of the tables at Topanga's with Farkle, Zay and Lucas. She leaned against the counter and nodded.

"I mean technically he has already met him," Maya said. "But he wants to meet him as his father now."

"What did you say?" Riley asked.

"I agreed but told him I needed a day or two to work out how I wanted to do this," Maya explained.

"It's going to be okay," Smackle insisted. "He wants to meet Aaron because he wants to get to know him, not because he wants to hurt either of you."

"I'm afraid to tell Aaron the truth," Maya admitted. "What if he hates me for knowing who his dad has been this whole time but not telling him or introducing me to him?"

"He's five," Riley pointed out. "I think he will understand."

"He just wants to know his dad," Smackle added.

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted the three best friends. They all turned around and looked at the girl standing in front of them.

"Can we help you?" Maya asked. She was pretty, really pretty. Her hair was short and dark, almost like a black color. Her eyes were bright green and were looked softly at the three girls. She was about Maya's height, maybe an inch or two taller.

"Are you Riley Matthews?" She pointed at Riley, who raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I am," Riley nodded. She noticed Lucas look over curiously and shoot her a look. She just shrugged in return before turning her attention back to the girl in front of her.

"I thought I recognized you from your uncle's picture," she said and then smiled.

"My uncle?" Riley narrowed her eyes at her.

"Josh Matthews," she said.

"You know Josh?" Maya suddenly asked, feeling very defensive.

"I do," she nodded and then lifted her left hand up. The three of them saw a beautiful diamond ring resting on her finger and they all widened their eyes in shock. "I'm his fiancée."

"Fiancée?" Maya repeated and felt like her heart dropped down to her feet. Josh was engaged?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 4**

"Did you say fiancée?" Riley asked, when she realized her best friend was too stunned to speak.

"I did," she nodded. "I don't think I actually introduced myself, my name is Kaylie. Kaylie Miller."

"Well you know who I am," Riley said and then turned to face Maya. "This is Maya."

"Maya?" Kaylie repeated.

"Yeah," Maya nodded.

"Josh told me about you," Kaylie said.

"He did?" Maya asked, clearly surprised and slightly touched.

"Yeah," Kaylie nodded. "He told me that you two dated. Said that you were really special to him."

"Oh," Maya mumbled. "Yeah, we dated. It was a while ago though."

"Kaylie," Josh said. The three girls turned to face the doorway and they could all see the surprised look on his face. He looked at his fiancée and then over at Maya, confused about what was going on.

"Hey babe!" Kaylie waved and then rushed over to hug him. Josh caught her in his arms and was surprised when she planted a kiss on his lips. He pulled back and placed her down on the ground again.

"What are you doing here?" Josh asked. "I thought you weren't getting in until next week?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Kaylie smiled.

"Well you succeeded," Josh nodded. He looked over her shoulder and Maya to see her averting her eyes to the ground.

"Is it okay that I came early?" Kaylie asked, suddenly looking hesitant and nervous.

"What? Of course it is," Josh insisted. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so happy to see you. I've missed you."

"I missed you too babe," Kaylie looked up and smiled at him. From the way she relaxed in his arms, it was clear that she was relieved by his answer. "I love you."

"Love you too," Josh said. The two shared one more kiss and then Josh pulled her into his arms for a hug. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them, he wished he hadn't. Maya was looking at the two of them and the heartbreak on her face was enough to break his own heart.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Riley!" Maya exclaimed, barging into her best friend's apartment. "Riles, are you here?"

"Uh hey Maya," Lucas said. He walked into the living room and looked confused by her sudden appearance.

"Hey Huckleberry," Maya said and then looked past him down the hallway. "Where's Riley?"

"She's not here," Lucas said. "She went to her parents' apartment."

"To see Josh?" Maya rolled her eyes. She walked over and dropped onto the couch.

"No," Lucas shook his head. He walked over and took a seat on the couch with her. "She went to go see her mom. Something about the wedding."

"Is Josh going to be there?" Maya asked.

"At the wedding?" Lucas asked and then saw Maya nod. "Of course he's going to be there. He's Riley's uncle."

"Well I can tell you now that I won't be attending his wedding," Maya said.

"Do you really think you'd be invited?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow. Maya shot him a look and he raised his hands in defense. "I'm just saying. Do you really think Kaylie would want Josh's ex-girlfriend at his wedding? Would you invite Josh if you were getting married?"

"I'm the mother of his child," Maya pointed out.

"A child that you refuse to let him get to know," Lucas pointed out.

"Lucas!" Maya exclaimed, surprised by his comment.

"Look, I love you Maya. You're one my best friends in the world and I am always here for you but right now I think I need to be honest with you," Lucas said.

"Okay," Maya agreed. "Lay it on me."

"Since the moment you saw Josh, you have completely shut him out. You told him that you would let him meet Aaron but if I know you, you are already trying to figure out a way to get out of it," Lucas said and Maya bit her lip. Lucas smirked because he knew he was exactly right. "I know you want to be mad at him. I know you want to hate him but he didn't know. He didn't abandon you. He is trying to make up for the five years that he missed in Aaron's life. Imagine how you would feel if the roles were reversed."

"Are you saying I was wrong for not telling him?" Maya asked, suddenly feeling defensive.

"I'm not saying that," Lucas shook his head. "I know that at the time you thought it was right and that's your decision. You can't be mad at him though or push him away for wanting to know his son. It should honestly make you feel great knowing that Josh wants to be such a big part of Aaron's life. He could have just completely rejected the idea and pushed you away. Says something about the kind of person he is."

"Ugh," Maya groaned. "Why do you have to be right?"

"It's a gift," Lucas smirked.

"Thanks Huckleberry," Maya smiled at him. Lucas nudged her shoulder and nodded.

"Anytime short stack," Lucas smirked. Maya rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him. Sometimes some brutal honesty from your friends was what you needed. She could always count on Lucas to tell her what she needed to hear, even if it was not what she wanted to hear.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"You're engaged?" Riley asked, widening her eyes at her uncle.

"I am," Josh nodded and then looked down the hallway. "And would you keep your voice down? Kaylie is sleeping."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Riley asked, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"It kind of got brushed aside with the news of Aaron," Josh said.

"How are you holding up?" Riley asked.

"I don't think Maya wants me to know Aaron," Josh sighed.

"That's not true," Riley shook her head.

"I threatened her with legal actions," Josh said and then ran a hand on his tired face. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you were frustrated. You wanted to get to know him and she wasn't letting it happen right away. You've never been the most patient person in the world," Riley explained.

"She just seems like she hates me," Josh admitted. "She seems like she wants nothing to do with me."

"Maya has always been the kind of person who puts walls up around her heart when she feels vulnerable," Riley said. "You know this. I'm not saying it's right, but it's how she's always been. Do you want me to talk to her for you?"

"No," Josh shook his head. "I love you for wanting to help but I think this is something that Maya and I need to resolve on our own. If we are going to co-parent together, then we need to be able to talk to each other and tolerate each other."

"I'm here if you need me," Riley insisted.

"I wouldn't want to put you in the middle," Josh said.

"You're my uncle and I love you. I am here for you too," Riley promised.

"I love you too Riles," Josh smiled at his niece.

"Just don't give up on her. I know she seems tough and angry on the outside but on the inside she is still the same Maya you fell in love with all those years ago," Riley said. Josh nodded and looked down at his hands. Getting Maya to open up again was going to be tough but he was ready to fight for his son.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

Maya was pacing. She hated pacing though. She felt like it wasted time and energy. It was always something she did when she was nervous and right now her stomach was twisting in a giant jumble of nerves. She looked at the front door and then closed her eyes. She lifted her hand but it dropped to her side before she could knock. She took a deep breath and scolded herself. She reminded herself that this was for Aaron. The only reason she was here was for Aaron and Josh's relationship. She lifted her hand again and knocked on the door. Within a second it swung open and she was greeted by a very startled looking Josh.

"Maya," Josh widened his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" Maya asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Sure," Josh nodded and then gestured her inside. He closed the door behind them and then turned to face her.

"Where is everyone?" Maya asked, noticing how quiet the apartment was.

"Cory and Topanga are at work. Kaylie went for a walk to sightsee. I'm going to meet her at an apartment building when I finish some editing," Josh explained.

"An apartment building?" Maya asked.

"We are finalizing our own place. We sign the lease today," Josh said.

"Oh," Maya nodded. "Cool."

"Yeah," Josh nodded. The two stood in the living room awkwardly, neither quite knowing what to say. Josh eventually cleared the air and gestured towards the couch. "Well, sit down."

"Okay," Maya agreed. She moved to sit with him on the couch and then let out a sigh. "I guess congratulations are in order?"

"Thanks," Josh smiled.

"Did you meet her while you were traveling?" Maya asked.

"Yeah," Josh nodded. "We met a little over two years ago. She was part of one of the reporting teams I was on. I proposed to her six months ago."

"Is she nice?" Maya asked. "You deserve to be with someone nice."

"She is," Josh smiled. "She is the sweetest."

"Are you happy?" Maya asked.

"I am," Josh nodded. "I really am."

"Then I'm happy for you," Maya forced a smile.

"Thanks Maya," Josh said. "That means a lot."

"We should talk about Aaron," Maya said.

"I agree," Josh nodded.

"I haven't been fair to you," Maya said and then took a deep breath. "I have been trying to keep Aaron away from you for my own selfish reasons and that's not fair. You haven't done anything to deserve the harsh treatment that I have been giving you."

"So why are you?" Josh asked.

"I'm letting my own personal feelings cloud what's right. I am still looking at you as the guy I watched walk away from me five years ago instead of who we are now," Maya explained. "It's not fair to you and it's not fair to Aaron."

"So how do we move forward from this then?" Josh asked.

"I let you get to know your son. Our son," Maya said. "I give you the chance to be the amazing father I know you will be."

"So, we are going to tell Aaron the truth?" Josh asked. "We are going to tell him that I am his father?"

"We are," Maya nodded. "It's not fair to either of you to just have the two of you hang out and get to know each other without telling the other who they really are."

"Thank you Maya," Josh smiled.

"I have one condition though," Maya said.

"Okay," Josh nodded, raising a curious eyebrow.

"I'm not ready for Aaron to know Kaylie yet," Maya said. "I want him to get the chance to know you first. Then we can address the top of Kaylie later on."

"She's my fiancée," Josh said. "I will want her to meet Aaron eventually."

"Eventually," Maya agreed. "But for now, can it just be you?"

"Okay," Josh agreed with a nod of the head. "When can I see him?"

"How about tomorrow?" Maya suggested, taking a deep breath. "Come over breakfast tomorrow."

"Sounds perfect," Josh said. Maya smiled at him and then stood up to leave. She made her way to the front door and had her hand on the doorknob when Josh's voice stopped her. "Hey Maya?"

"Yeah?" Maya asked, turning around to face him.

"Thank you," Josh smiled. Maya felt her heart start to race because his smile was still so adorable.

"You're welcome," Maya said. "I will see you tomorrow morning. Nine o'clock."

"Nine o'clock," Josh nodded. He saw her smile once more before leaving the apartment. Josh felt his heart start to race and a smile form on his face. He was finally going to meet his son.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hey buddy," Maya said as she walked into her son's bedroom.

"Hi momma," Aaron smiled. He was sitting on the floor, playing with his toys.

"Whatcha doing?" Maya asked, walking over and sitting on the floor with him.

"Playing with my trucks," Aaron said. He rolled a truck across the floor and made an engine noise. "Do you want to play with me?"

"Of course I do," Maya nodded with a smile. "I kind of need to talk to you about something first buddy."

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked, looking up and widening his blue eyes.

"Tomorrow we are going to have a guest for breakfast," Maya said.

"We are?" Aaron asked. "Who?"

"A friend of momma's," Maya said. "You actually met him already."

"I did?" Aaron asked.

"Do you remember Josh?" Maya asked. "The man you met at Topanga's the other day?"

"Yeah," Aaron nodded. "I liked him."

"Well he wanted to come over to have breakfast with us tomorrow," Maya said. "Is that okay?"

"Sure," Aaron shrugged. "Will you make waffles?"

"With extra bacon," Maya laughed. She ruffled his brown hair and smiled at her little boy. She would never be able to express the amount of love she had for him.

"Can we play with trucks now?" Aaron asked.

"You bet," Maya nodded and accepted the truck he handed her. She smiled as he started to roll a truck in her direction and for the next hour, everything felt perfect. If she could pause in this moment, she would.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Momma!" Aaron yelled. "Someone is at the door!"

"What did I say about yelling?" Maya asked. She walked into the living room and raised an eyebrow at her son.

"Sorry," Aaron smiled. Maya just shook her head and laughed. She ruffled his hair as she walked towards the front door and then opened it to reveal a nervous looking Josh.

"Hey," Josh said, shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

"Hey," Maya said. "Come inside," she said as she gestured him inside. Josh walked through the front door and smiled when he saw Aaron sitting in the living room. He was sitting on the floor and coloring. "Say hi, Aaron."

"Hi!" Aaron waved after looking up to see Josh standing there.

"Hey Aaron," Josh said. "What are you doing?"

"Coloring a picture," Aaron said. "Momma always puts them on the fridge so I like to make them look cool."

"That's awesome," Josh said. He walked over and took a seat on the couch behind him. "Wow, you're really good."

"Just like my momma," Aaron nodded and smiled wide. Maya felt her heart clench because she could see the pride on her son's face. "Did you know my momma was the best at drawing?"

"I did," Josh nodded. "She used to draw pictures for me all the time."

"Really?" Aaron widened his eyes.

"Really," Josh said. Aaron looked over at his mom and then back at Josh. He lifted a little hand up to his chin and scrunched his nose.

"How do you know my momma?" Aaron asked.

"Oh uh," Josh scratched the back of his neck and looked over at Maya. She bit her lip and then walked to sit on the couch next to Josh. She lifted Aaron up and placed him in her lap.

"Josh and I actually go way back," Maya said.

"What does that mean?" Aaron asked.

"Do you remember how you asked me about your daddy, buddy? You asked me who he was." Maya asked.

"Yes," Aaron nodded and then turned to look at Josh. "Do you know my daddy?"

"Well buddy," Maya ran a hand over the top of his head and shared a look with Josh. He looked over at her and nodded slightly. "He is your daddy."

"What?" Aaron asked, looking up at his mom. His blue eyes were wide and confused.

"Josh is your dad," Maya said and then looked over at Josh. Aaron followed her gaze and looked up at Josh. "This is your daddy, buddy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 5**

"Aaron?" Maya asked. Her son had gone quiet and he was staring at Josh. His gaze was intense and the five year old looked like he was trying to comprehend what his mom had just told him.

"You're my dad?" Aaron asked. His voice was quiet and he was leaning back against his mom.

"I am," Josh nodded. He was looking intently at Aaron and Maya could see the nerves on his face. She knew that he was nervous about Aaron's reaction and that he was going to reject the idea of him as his father.

"Is that why my middle name is Joshua?" Aaron asked.

"It is buddy," Maya said. She pulled him closer and then kissed the top of his head. "Your last name is the same as his too."

"Really?" Aaron asked. "Your last name is Matthews too?"

"It is," Josh said.

"That's my Aunt Riley's last name too," Aaron said.

"She's my niece," Josh said and then smiled.

"So, you're my daddy?" Aaron asked, lifting a hand up to his chin.

"I am Aaron," Josh nodded.

"Do you like cars?" Aaron asked.

"I love cars," Josh said. Maya smiled because she could see her son warming up to the idea of Josh as his dad.

"Do you want to play with me?" Aaron asked. "My momma bought me lots of cars for my birthday. I love to race them."

"I would love that," Josh said.

"After breakfast," Maya insisted.

"Aw momma," Aaron pouted. "Can't we play for a little bit?"

"Aaron," Maya raised an eyebrow at him. He was putting on his best pout and Maya felt herself smile slightly. He looked just like Josh. When she looked up, she could see Josh looking at her and he was half pleading with his eyes. She let out a sigh and eventually relented. "Ten minutes."

"Yay!" Aaron cheered and then jumped down from her lap. He turned to face Josh and smiled. "Come on! Let's go play!"

"Coming," Josh smiled. He watched Aaron rush off towards his bedroom and turned to face Maya before he followed him. "Thanks Maya."

"He's your son too," Maya said and then smiled. "Better not keep him waiting."

"Right," Josh nodded. The two locked eyes for a second and it felt like time stopped around them. For a moment it felt like they were the only two in the apartment. They heard Aaron call for Josh and it snapped them both out of their moment. Josh awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and gestured down the hall. "I should go."

"Yeah," Maya nodded and then coughed. "Have fun."

Maya watched as Josh walked down the hall and then ran her fingers through her blonde hair. Her face felt like it was on fire from the way he looked at her just a minute ago. It felt like the way he used to look at her when they were dating. She tried so hard all these years to bury the feelings she had for him but one look and they resurfaced. She knew in her heart she was still in love with Josh and that she probably always would. She had to try to keep it to herself though. Josh was engaged and in love. Their time was over.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

 _"_ _Hello?" Riley answered._

"Riles!" Maya quietly exclaimed.

 _"_ _Why are you whispering?" Riley asked._

"Because of your uncle," Maya groaned.

 _"_ _What did he do now?" Riley asked._

"He is playing with Aaron in his room right now," Maya said.

 _"_ _Isn't that a good thing?" Riley asked._

"Aaron didn't even seem concerned by the fact that Josh is his dad!" Maya said. She looked down the hallway to Aaron's bedroom and could hear laughter coming from inside.

 _"_ _He's five," Riley laughed. "What did you want him to do?"_

"Ask questions," Maya said.

 _"_ _Again, he's five. I don't know what kind of questions you were expecting from him," Riley said._

"It all seems too easy," Maya said. "Everything seems too perfect."

 _"_ _Are you trying to make a problem out of nothing?" Riley asked. "Shouldn't you just be happy that everything worked out well?"_

"You're right," Maya sighed.

 _"_ _What's really bothering you?" Riley asked._

"There was a moment," Maya admitted. "Right before Josh went to play with Aaron, we sort of looked into each other's eyes. I felt a spark and I know he felt it too."

 _"_ _Do you still have feelings for him?" Riley asked._

"I don't think they ever left," Maya sighed and then looked down the hallway again.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"So," Josh smiled as he looked at the five year old. Aaron looked up, his blue eyes wide with question. "What's your favorite color?"

"Red," Aaron simply said.

"Really?" Josh asked.

"Yup," Aaron nodded. "Superman wears a red cape and he's my favorite superhero."

"He is?" Josh asked.

"Is he yours too?" Aaron asked.

"You bet he is," Josh nodded. "I have always loved Superman. I used to make your mom watch his movies all the time."

"Really?" Aaron asked, eyes wide with excitement.

"Really," Josh said. "We would watch the movies and eat waffles."

"You love waffles too?" Aaron asked. "They are my favorite!"

"Me too!" Josh exclaimed.

"Do you like chocolate?" Aaron asked, resting a finger on his chin.

"Who doesn't love chocolate?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Momma said too much chocolate isn't good for you but Aunt Riley always gives me chocolate anyway. Uncle Lucas even does too," Aaron explained.

"You like your Aunt Riley and Uncle Lucas?" Josh asked.

"They are the best!" Aaron exclaimed. "Uncle Lucas plays catch with me all the time. I watch baseball with him. We cheer for the Mets together. He told me that he was going to teach me how to play football too. Momma doesn't like that very much."

"That's awesome," Josh smiled. He felt his heart clench as he listened to Aaron talk about Lucas. He knew that Lucas was only trying to be there for him but he could not stop the bitter feeling that he was more of a father to his son than he was.

"Do you want this car?" Aaron asked, snapping Josh out of his thoughts. Josh looked over and saw him holding out a red car.

"That one is perfect," Josh nodded.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"That was yummy, momma!" Aaron exclaimed. He rested a hand on his little stomach and smiled at his mom.

"I don't think you're going to have any room left for dinner tonight," Maya laughed. He had eaten two waffles and numerous pieces of bacon.

"I'm a growing boy!" Aaron insisted.

"What?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow. Josh laughed and shared an amused look with Maya.

"That's what Uncle Zay told me," Aaron said. "He told me I needed to eat my broccoli because I was a growing boy."

"Did he?" Maya asked.

"Then he gave me a cookie," Aaron smiled.

"How many cookies did he give you?" Maya asked.

"One," Aaron widened his eyes and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Aaron Joshua Matthews," Maya raised an eyebrow. Josh looked between the two and could see that they had a great bond between them.

"Three," Aaron admitted and then curled down in his seat.

"I am going to have a talk with your Uncle Zay," Maya shook her head and then took a sip of her coffee.

"He told me I wasn't allowed to tell you!" Aaron said.

"Did he now?" Maya asked.

"Uncle Farkle told him that was wrong and that I should always tell you the truth," Aaron said.

"Uncle Farkle is right," Maya said. "You should always tell mommy the truth, even if it's bad."

"Why?" Aaron asked.

"So that your mommy can help you," Josh chimed in. The two looked over at him and Maya raised an eyebrow. "If you ever need help, that's what we are here for. We are the ones who want to help you."

"Really?" Aaron asked.

"Really," Maya nodded and smiled.

"Can I see them today?" Aaron asked.

"If they are around," Maya nodded.

"Can I go play in my room some more?" Aaron asked.

"Sure," Maya nodded. Aaron smiled and then rushed out of the kitchen. He called for Josh to go play with him and he looked at Maya. She shook her head and laughed. "Go play. I can clean this up."

"Thanks," Josh smiled and then rushed out of the room. Maya had to laugh to herself. Like father, like son.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Did he think Lucas was his father?" Josh asked, crossing his arms.

"What?" Maya asked. She looked up from her sketchbook and raised an eyebrow. Josh was standing in front of her and he had a determined, almost hurt look on his face.

"Did Aaron think that Lucas was his father growing up?" Josh elaborated.

"Why in the world would you think something like that?" Maya asked. She closed the sketchbook and then tossed it to the side.

"He talked about how Lucas taught him to play catch and how they watch baseball together. He is so excited that Lucas is going to teach him how to play football one day," Josh explained.

"Josh," Maya sighed.

"So, what did he think? Did he think Lucas was his father?" Josh asked.

"Never," Maya shook her head. "He knows that Lucas is engaged to Riley."

"Where did he think I was?" Josh asked. "Did he think I abandoned him?"

"I-," Maya stuttered.

"What did you tell him?" Josh asked.

"I told him that you were away," Maya said. "I told him that you went away on a job before he was born and that you would be back one day."

"So he thinks I just left him?" Josh asked.

"No," Maya shook her head and then stood up. "He thinks you were just away."

"What's the difference?" Josh asked, his voice raising. "In any scenario, you make it look like I abandoned him. You let Lucas, Farkle, and Zay step in to be his father figures. You weren't even going to give me a chance if I didn't show up."

"That's not true!" Maya insisted. "I always wanted you to be his father. I always wanted the two of you to have a relationship."

"You could have fooled me," Josh rolled his eyes.

"Can we not do this?" Maya asked, her tone desperate. "You just had a great day with Aaron. He knows you're his dad. Why do we have to deal with the past?"

"I'm going to go say bye to Aaron and then leave," Josh said. He walked in the direction of Aaron's room and Maya let out a sigh. This co-parenting thing was going to be a lot more difficult than she thought.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

Josh was sitting at Topanga's and he was looking through some pictures he had taken. He forgot how much he loved living in the city. He loved to travel and see different places, but the city was home to him. It was where he started his career and where he started the relationship that would change his life forever. He always tried to deny what he felt for Maya but after fighting it for so long, he finally realized she was the one he wanted. When she broke up with him, he felt like he would never move on. He honestly felt like he would never recover from the break-up. In Josh's heart, he always believed that Maya was the one for him.

Then he met Kaylie and suddenly everything changed. For the first time since Maya broke up with him, he finally felt like he was able to move on. Kaylie was completely understanding of his past with Maya and never tried to replace her. He fell in love with her but it was a slow process. He let his walls down, one by one with her. For once, he felt like it was all going to be okay. Then he came home and he saw Maya. Maya completely threw him for a loop and had him questioning everything. He was so confused and torn. He loved Kaylie, so much but there would always be something about Maya Hart.

"Hey," Lucas said. Josh looked up and saw him standing right in front of him.

"Hey man," Josh said. He gestured to the seat in front of him and Lucas took a seat.

"How are you?" Lucas asked. Before Josh left, he and Lucas had started to grow closer. They had formed a friendship as close as best friends and Lucas was someone Josh was always able to confide in.

"Fine I guess," Josh shrugged.

"Riley told me that you were meeting Aaron today. How did that go?" Lucas asked.

"It was good," Josh said. "He told me that you were teaching him sports and that you watch games together."

"Uh," Lucas scratched the back of his neck because he suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Yeah, you know. I was just trying to help. I was just trying to be there for him."

"I'm not mad," Josh shook his head. "I appreciate you being there for him. I'm glad that he had a strong male figure in his life."

"So, you and Maya?" Lucas asked. "How's that going?"

"I don't know," Josh admitted. "I thought I could handle being so close to her but now I'm not sure."

"How come?" Lucas asked. "Do you still have feelings for her? Aren't you engaged?"

"Once I saw her I thought I may still have feelings for her," Josh said. "I thought I was still in love with her."

"So, what changed that?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not so sure that I can ever forgive her for what she did," Josh confessed. Lucas fell into stunned silence at his confession.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so blown away by the support I have received on this story! Thank you times a million! Each favorite, follow and review means the absolute world to me. For anyone reading this story, thank you a bunch! It honestly means the absolute world to me. I cannot wait for all that I have planned for this story and you all to read the ideas I have come up with! I love to see what you think so don't hesitate to leave me a review! I read all of them! Thank you so much again!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 6**

"Do you really mean that?" Lucas asked, finally finding himself able to form words. He could see just how serious Josh was being and it surprised himself a little. He always thought that one day Josh and Maya would find their way back to each other and raise Aaron together but now he was having second thoughts on that idea.

"Yeah I do," Josh nodded. "How can I possibly forgive someone who hid a child from me for five years?"

"Would you have wanted her to tell you in a letter?" Lucas asked. "Is that honestly how you would have wanted to find out about your son?"

"Honestly?" Josh asked. "I would have hated that I found out about him in a letter but it's better than nothing. It at least gave me the chance to come back into his life sooner. It would have given me the chance to get to know my son."

"What did Maya say when you asked her why she did it?" Lucas asked. He knew what she told him and Riley but was curious what she told Josh.

"She didn't want Aaron to be the reason I turned down my job. She wanted me to get the opportunity to experience my job and to see the world. Apparently she didn't want me to hang around out of pity," Josh rolled his eyes.

"Would you have stayed?" Lucas asked. Josh narrowed his eyes at his friend after that question.

"Do you really think I would've left if I knew she was pregnant?" Josh asked. "I would have never abandoned her and Aaron."

"I think in Maya's mind, she thought she was doing what's right. She figured that if you came back to her and Aaron then it was because you wanted to and not because you had to," Lucas explained.

"I get that," Josh nodded. "I really do."

"Then what's the problem?" Lucas asked, clearly seeing that something else was bothering him.

"If I had never run into at Topanga's then I'm not so sure she would have told me. She is adamant that she would have eventually but I don't know if I can believe her," Josh explained. "She hid this secret from me for five years, what else don't I know about her?"

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Aaron!" Maya called out and then saw her five year old peek his head in the doorway. She rested her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at the little boy.

"Yes momma?" Aaron asked, innocently widening his eyes at her.

"What do you think you're doing mister? I told you ten minutes ago that it was bed time," Maya said.

"I was brushing my teeth," Aaron said.

"No you weren't," Maya shook her head. "Why don't you tell me the truth this time?"

"I was making this," Aaron said and then pulled a piece of paper out from behind his back. He walked closer to his mom and sat on his bed with her.

"What is this?" Maya asked. She took the paper from him and then raised an eyebrow at her son. "Is this another picture of you and your Uncle Lucas?"

"No," Aaron shook his head. "It's me and my daddy."

"What?" Maya asked, widening her eyes. She looked down at the paper and realized that it was a picture of Aaron and Josh. The eyes were blue just like Aaron's and the two were playing football, or at least that's what it looked like.

"I made it today after he left," Aaron said and then his voice got quiet. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"Oh buddy," Maya whispered and then scooped him up in her arms. She sat him down on her lap and ran a hand over the top of his head. "I think he's going to love it."

"Really?" Aaron asked, doubt filling his voice. "What if he hates it?"

"That's not possible," Maya shook her head. "He is going to love it so much and I bet you he will hang it up on his fridge."

"Momma?" Aaron asked, looking up at her with his bright blue eyes.

"Yeah?" Maya asked.

"Do you think he would mind if I called him daddy?" Aaron asked. Maya felt her chest tighten and she bit her lip. "Or do you think he wants me to call him Josh?"

"I think he would love if you called him daddy," Maya insisted. "I don't think there is anything in the world he would love more."

"Then I will call him daddy!" Aaron exclaimed and then jumped down from her lap. Maya stood up as he crawled into bed and then tucked in her small son. She kissed the top of his head and smiled sweetly at him. "Momma?"

"Yeah buddy?" Maya asked.

"Do you love my daddy?" Aaron asked. Maya widened her eyes at his question and swallowed hard. He was looking up at her, so innocently and so much like Josh. It was such a loaded question and had her mind spinning. She brushed a few pieces of hair off his face and smiled at him.

"I love you," Maya said and Aaron smiled.

"I love you too momma," Aaron said. He curled up on his side and smiled at Maya again. "Good night, momma."

"Good night buddy," Maya whispered. She kissed his head once more before quietly walking out of the room.

Maya turned off the light to Aaron's room and turned to face her son once more. He was curled up in his comforter and looked so tiny in that moment. She wanted him to stay that small and innocent for as long as possible. She wanted him to stay safe from all the bad that was bound to happen as he got older. She never wanted to see him get his heart broken or to feel pain over losing someone that meant a great deal to him. She wanted to protect him as best as she could but knew that eventually he would have to deal with the struggles that life tossed in his direction.

She quietly closed his door and then walked in the direction of her kitchen to make a cup of hot chocolate. Hot chocolate always seemed to be the solution to her problems and made everything better for her. As she put on a kettle of water to boil and poured the mix into a mug, she remembered the moment she realized that hot chocolate could solve all of her problems. She was about eighteen years old and struggling through her first year of college.

 _"_ _Ugh," Maya groaned and then dropped her pen onto the desk in front of her._

 _"_ _Uh oh," Josh's voice startled her and she looked up to see her boyfriend standing in the doorway of her dorm room._

 _"_ _Josh!" Maya exclaimed and then softly smiled. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _Well I was going to see if you wanted to go out for dinner but you look like you have a million other things on your mind right now," Josh explained. He walked into the room and perched himself on the edge of her desk._

 _"_ _Math is going to be the death of me," Maya said and then rolled her eyes. "Oh my tombstone it is going to read Maya Hart, died from trying to solve a math problem."_

 _"_ _Well don't forget they will put the years of your life on there too," Josh pointed out._

 _"_ _Josh!" Maya swatted his leg and shook her head._

 _"_ _You're overthinking it too much," Josh insisted. "Plus, it helps that you have an incredibly smart boyfriend who just so happens to be great at math."_

 _"_ _Are you offering to tutor me?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend._

 _"_ _It could be fun," Josh smirked. Maya blushed slightly and then bit her lip._

 _"_ _If you're serious," Maya said. "I would really appreciate the help."_

 _"_ _Plus," Josh said and then lifted a cup in front of her face. "This is the solution to all of your problems."_

 _"_ _Coffee?" Maya asked, taking the cup from him. "I've already had like three cups today."_

 _"_ _Not coffee," Josh shook his head and then gestured for her to take a sip. Maya raised an eyebrow but took a sip anyway. At first her tongue felt like it was about to burn off but then she realized it was hot chocolate with marshmallows._

 _"_ _You bought me hot chocolate," Maya smiled._

 _"_ _There has never been a problem in my life that a good cup of hot chocolate couldn't solve," Josh insisted._

 _"_ _Isn't that what ice cream is for?" Maya asked before taking another sip of the chocolatey goodness. She had to admit, her boyfriend was right. The hot chocolate was already brightening her spirits._

 _"_ _How cliché," Josh rolled his eyes. "Hot chocolate is the way to go."_

 _"_ _Thanks Josh," Maya smiled. He leaned down to kiss her and then pulled back to smile at her._

 _"_ _Now, how about we look at that homework?" Josh suggested. He pulled a chair over to her desk and for the next half hour, the two completed Maya's homework. Maya smiled at her boyfriend as he read one of her questions. He always knew exactly what she needed._

Maya snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the kettle go off. She quickly turned it off so that it wouldn't wake up Aaron and then rested her back against the counter. What was she going to do? She didn't want to come between Josh and his fiancée. She absolutely didn't want to cause problems with his relationship but her heart was pounding a mile a minute as she thought of him. She thought she would be able to co-parent and put aside her feelings for him but her heart was making it difficult to do that. She was still in love with Joshua Matthews and seeing him every day was going to be difficult for her.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

Josh dropped the box he was carrying on the floor in his new living room and looked around. The space looked open and inviting. It would be a great place to invite people over and for family gatherings. He saw Kaylie walk into the apartment and drop the box she was carrying on the floor before stretching her back out. Josh smiled at his fiancée and walked closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her square on the lips. Kaylie pulled back surprised and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"What was that for?" Kaylie asked and then smiled. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I'm excited," Josh said. "I'm excited to take this next step with you."

"It's going to be great," Kaylie agreed. She kissed him again and then looked around the living room. She rested her head against his chest and let out a groan. "There is so much to unpack."

"We'll get it done," Josh insisted as he held her close.

He looked around the living room and then felt her slip out of his hold. She walked into the kitchen and started to rummage through the boxes. As he watched her start to unpack the boxes, he felt the guilt start to boil up in his stomach. It had been almost a week since he found out about Aaron and he still had not told her about him yet. He was not really sure why he was hiding it but something kept holding him back. He was afraid that she was going to get mad or leave him. He knew that he would eventually have to tell her the truth but for now, this seemed like the right idea. To him at least.

"Babe?" Kaylie's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry," Josh shook his head. "Did you say something?"

"I asked if you could get the door," Kaylie said and then raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you okay? You zoned out for like five minutes there."

"I'm okay," Josh nodded and then ran his fingers through his hair. "The move is making me tired."

"I feel ya," Kaylie laughed. Josh smiled at her once more before walking over to open the front door. Once he swung it open, he widened his eyes at the sight of Maya and Aaron on the other side of it.

"Maya!" Josh exclaimed. He quickly looked back and saw that Kaylie was still working in the kitchen, completely oblivious to him. He slid out of the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"What is wrong with you?" Maya asked, narrowing her eyes at her ex-boyfriend. "Why are you acting so strange?"

"Kaylie's inside," Josh said.

"So?" Maya asked. "We aren't staying. You didn't have to come outside."

"It's a long story," Josh said.

"You haven't told her yet," Maya raised an eyebrow and then looked down at Aaron. "She doesn't know about Aaron yet."

"No she doesn't," Josh shook his head and then sighed. "I haven't found the right moment to tell her yet."

"Right," Maya nodded. "Anyway, Aaron has something he wanted to give you."

"You do?" Josh asked, crouching down in front of his son.

"I made this for you!" Aaron exclaimed and then handed Josh the paper.

"Is this us?" Josh asked, looking up and smiling at his son.

"It is daddy," Aaron nodded. Josh felt his heart tighten and he widened his eyes at his son when he heard him call him daddy. Aaron suddenly looked nervous and stepped behind his mom's leg, wrapping his little arms around it.

"Daddy?" Josh whispered.

"I'm sorry," Aaron quietly said and then buried his face in Maya's leg. She reached out behind her and rested a hand on the top of his head.

"Hey," Josh reached out and rested a hand on Aaron's arm. Aaron peeked one eye open and then looked fully at Josh. "Don't be sorry. I love that you called me daddy."

"Really?" Aaron asked. Maya smiled at the two and watched as Aaron stepped back in front of Josh.

"Really," Josh nodded. "You can always call me daddy. I am your daddy, buddy."

"Okay daddy," Aaron smiled.

"And thank you for the picture. I love it. I'm going to hang it up on my fridge," Josh insisted.

"We should get going," Maya said. Josh looked up at her and for a second he felt himself getting lost in the familiarity of her blues eyes. They were so comforting and beautiful. He shook his head at himself and realized that he was going to a place that he long ago shut the door on.

"Okay," Josh nodded. He opened his arms and Aaron rushed forward to hug his dad. "Bye buddy."

"Bye daddy," Aaron said. He grabbed Maya's hand and then the two walked down the hallway. Josh watched as they walked down the hall and then looked down at the picture in his hands. He was a daddy and it was the best feeling in the world.

"Who was that?" Kaylie asked once Josh walked back into the apartment.

"Salesman," Josh said and then stuffed the picture into his back pocket. Kaylie smiled at him and he walked over to join her with the unpacking. He wondered how long he could keep this lie going before it ruined everything. He knew it was only a matter of time before it blew up in his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 7**

"I wanted to run something by you," Josh said. He was sitting at one of the chairs around the kitchen counter and watched as Maya got their son's lunch ready for the day.

"And what is that?" Maya asked. She closed Aaron's lunch box and then stuffed it in his backpack before drying off her hands with a towel. She lifted her head and raised an eyebrow at the father of her son.

"I was hoping to maybe spend a full day with Aaron," Josh said. Maya could see the look of hesitation on his face and raised an eyebrow. "Like pick him up in the morning and then drop him off early evening. Or earlier if you would prefer."

"Do you mean just the two of you?" Maya asked.

"Yeah," Josh nodded. Maya couldn't help but smile slightly because he looked extremely hesitant. She could tell how nervous he was and once again blamed herself for causing this rift between them.

"Okay," Maya agreed.

"Really?" Josh asked. His eyes widened and she could tell that he was surprised by her answer. His reaction once again pained her because she hated that he was always expected the worst from her now. She hoped that one day he would learn to trust her again.

"Yes really," Maya nodded and then smiled at him. "I think it's a really great idea for the two of you to spend some time together on your own. It will give you two the chance to get to know each other as father and son. A bonding experience."

"Thanks Maya," Josh smiled at his ex-girlfriend. He felt completely relieved and extremely excited about spending a whole day with his son. He was really going to use the time to get to know Aaron.

"Have you told Kaylie yet?" Maya asked, resting her hip against the counter and raising an eyebrow at him.

"No," Josh shook his head and then sighed.

"Why not?" Maya asked.

"I'm afraid," Josh admitted.

"You're scared that she's going to leave you," Maya said. She saw that on Josh's face that she was exactly right and he was scared of his fiancée's reaction.

"Or hate me," Josh sighed.

"She's not going to hate you," Maya insisted. "Just tell her that you didn't know and that I hid it from you until now. Tell her that there's no hidden feelings or anything. That we are just two friends co-parenting."

"Friends?" Josh repeated. Hearing her call them friends sent an unpleasant feeling through him. He didn't like that she considered them friends but he honestly didn't know what he was expecting.

"I mean uh," Maya widened her eyes when she realized what she had just said. She was saved from having to answer because Aaron came rushing into the kitchen and his eyes got wide at the sight of his dad.

"Daddy!" Aaron exclaimed when he saw Josh. He went running in Josh's direction but Maya didn't have it in her heart to scold him for running. He looked way too excited to see his dad and it made her smile.

"Hey buddy," Josh smiled and caught the five year old in his arms easily.

"What are you doing here?" Aaron asked. He wrapped an arm around Josh's shoulders and smiled at his dad.

"Your daddy was asking if the two of you could spend tomorrow together since it's Saturday," Maya explained. Josh looked over at Maya in surprise but smiled nonetheless.

"Really?" Aaron widened his eyes and looked at Josh again.

"Is that something you would want to do?" Josh asked his son.

"Yeah!" Aaron nodded. "Can we go to the park?"

"You like the park?" Josh asked.

"He loves the park," Maya said. She smiled at the sight of the two of them. Josh was a natural with Aaron and she could tell just how much her son already adored his dad. She had a feeling that they would grow as close as best friends over time.

"Then I say we go to the park," Josh said. "And maybe afterwards I will get us a cookie."

"Cookies!" Aaron cheered and clapped his hands.

"Alright little man," Maya said when she noticed the time. "Time for school."

"School!" Aaron smiled and then wiggled out of his dad's arms. Josh set him on the ground and the two watched as he grabbed his backpack.

"He likes school that much?" Josh asked.

"Apparently," Maya laughed. "He is the complete opposite of me in that area."

"Does he have a lot of friends?" Josh asked. He looked over and saw Aaron sitting on the couch, drawing while Maya finished getting her coffee.

"A few," Maya nodded. "He's still young so everyone is his best friend at this age. He has one friend that he has a lot of playdates with though. His name is Connor."

"I feel like I still have so much to learn about him," Josh sighed. Maya saw him watching Aaron with an almost longing look in his eyes.

"You will," Maya promised. "You'll learn something new about him every day."

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Kaylie?" Josh called out. He saw his fiancée walk into the living room and she was twisting her hair up into a messy bun. She had on her scrubs and looked like she was getting ready to head off to the hospital for her shift as a nurse.

"Hey babe," Kaylie smiled. She sat down on the couch to slip into a pair of shoes and then stood up quickly.

"Are you heading to work?" Josh asked. He walked over and kissed her quickly, earning a smile from her.

"Yup," Kaylie nodded. "I work till like six tonight."

"Do you have a minute?" Josh asked. Kaylie could see the hesitation on his face and reached out to rest a hand on his arm.

"Is everything okay?" Kaylie asked. She saw that he was clearly struggling with something and it worried her.

"I have something that I need to tell you," Josh said. He grabbed her hand and walked over towards the couch, sitting them both down.

"What's going on?" Kaylie asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I just found something out since I've been home," Josh started to explained. "Something that I didn't know before and that I definitely didn't know when I first met you."

"What is it?" Kaylie asked. He could see the confusion on her face and knew that he was doing a terrible job at explaining himself.

"I have a son," Josh said. The room fell completely silent and Josh tried to gauge her face for any kind of reaction. She was staring at him and then he saw her swallow hard. She looked down at her lap for a second and twirled her engagement ring around her finger. He was scared that she was closing off on him and he was afraid that he messed everything up. He knew that she had a hard time trusting people after being cheated on by her previous boyfriend. He didn't want to mess up all the progress she had made with trusting people.

"How old is he?" Kaylie quietly asked.

"He's five," Josh said.

"Oh," Kaylie widened her eyes. "Wow okay uhm, how long have you known about him?"

"A little over a week," Josh said.

"A little over a week?" Kaylie repeated. He could hear the surprise and slight betrayal in her tone. Her face looked like one of complete defeat.

"I wanted to tell you," Josh insisted. He reached out to grab her hand but she moved down on the couch and turned away from him.

"But you didn't," Kaylie shook her head. "You kept it from me. You didn't want me to know. You didn't want me to be a part of this."

"Kaylie-" Josh started to say but she cut him off.

"I have to go," Kaylie said as she reached to grab her purse off the table.

"We have to talk about this," Josh said. He stood up at the same time she did but she just shook her head at him.

"You've had your time to deal with this and now I need mine," Kaylie said before walking out of the apartment. Josh flinched when he heard the front door slam and then dropped back down onto the couch. He buried his face in his hands and sighed. He knew he messed everything up.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Aunt Riley?" Aaron asked. Riley looked over from the tests she was in the middle of grading and raised an eyebrow at her godson. Maya had asked her to pick him up from school today and she had no problem with it.

"Yeah buddy?" Riley asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Aaron asked. Riley tossed the tests onto the coffee table and then nodded at the five year old.

"Of course you can," Riley said.

"Is my daddy a nice guy?" Aaron asked.

"Your daddy?" Riley repeated and then smiled at him. "He is one of the best people in the entire world. He is so nice, he is funny, he is very smart, he is a lot of fun to be around, and he loves to take care of people."

"Did he love my mommy?" Aaron asked.

"Very much," Riley nodded. "Your dad always adored your mom."

"Is my daddy your friend?" Aaron asked.

"He's my uncle," Riley smiled at him.

"Really?" Aaron widened his eyes. "That's so cool!"

"He's the best uncle in the world," Riley said. "He and my Uncle Eric were always the best to be around. You are very lucky to have him as your daddy."

"We are going to the park together," Aaron said. "He told me that he was going to take me to the park and then for cookies."

"You are going to have a blast," Riley said. "Hey, I have an idea! How about we bake cookies for Uncle Lucas and your mommy?"

"Yeah!" Aaron cheered and jumped up from the couch. He waved his aunt over and she laughed at his enthusiasm. "Come on, Aunt Riley!"

"Coming buddy," Riley said as she followed him into the kitchen.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

Maya was desperately trying to sketch but her mind was a million miles away. Friends. She said that she and Josh were just friends. Was there ever a time when they were just friends? There were the awkward phases before they started dating but they knew that there was always more to them than just friendship. There was always the feeling that they would someday be more than just friends. Then she went and completely friend zoned him. In her defense, Josh was engaged to someone else and seemed completely happy with her. She heard a knock on her front door and tossed the sketchbook aside to go open it.

"Josh," Maya said both surprised and a little pleased to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I told her," Josh said. His look was one of complete distress and defeat. Maya could only assume that he was referring to telling Kaylie the truth about Aaron.

"I'm assuming it didn't go well?" Maya asked, gesturing him inside. He followed her inside and then took a seat on the couch with her.

"It was terrible," Josh said. "She looked so betrayed that I hid it from her."

"Why did you hide it from her?" Maya asked. "Why didn't you tell her sooner?"

"I think there was a part of me that was still trying to process everything. I was still trying to understand myself and didn't want to have to deal with her confusion too," Josh explained. "I wanted to understand this on my own."

"She'll come around," Maya insisted.

"I kind of also liked that it was our secret," Josh admitted.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked.

"This is our family, Maya. This is a special bond that the three of us have together," Josh explained.

"We are a family, aren't we?" Maya asked, a small smile forming on her face.

"For better or for worse," Josh laughed.

"Those sound like wedding vows," Maya said.

"I always thought it would be you," Josh admitted.

"What?" Maya widened her eyes.

"The one I married one day," Josh elaborated. "I always thought that it was going to be you. I thought the two of us would get married and then have our own family."

"Josh," Maya shook her head. "You can't say stuff like that."

"Why not?" Josh asked. "I'm just being honest with you."

"Because you're engaged!" Maya exclaimed and then she stood up. "If you say stuff like that then I'm going to want to kiss you and I can't do that because you are engaged to someone else."

"You want to kiss me?" Josh asked, surprise filling his face.

"I-," Maya stuttered. She was flustered and he was staring at her intensely, which was making her even more uncomfortable.

"Do you still have feelings for me?" Josh asked.

"Stop," Maya said and held up a hand as he slowly walked in her direction.

"Why?" Josh asked.

"It's not fair to your fiancée to be doing this," Maya said. "We can't have this conversation while you're still engaged."

"I just want you to be honest with me," Josh said. "For once, I want you to be completely honest with me."

"What do you mean, for once?" Maya raised an eyebrow. "I have always been honest with you!"

"Not recently you haven't," Josh shook his head.

"Are you going to hold this over my head for the rest of our lives?" Maya asked. "I have apologized so many times and I am going to regret not telling you for the rest of my life."

"Just tell me the truth and I'll stop," Josh said. "We can't go forward as parents with secrets and lies between us."

"It's not going to solve anything," Maya shook her head. "It's just going to make the two of us even more confused."

"It will give me closure," Josh admitted.

"What?" Maya asked. His answer surprised her because she didn't know that he still needed closure. She thought by him getting engaged that he had completely shut the door on their relationship. Clearly she was wrong.

"For the last five years I have been holding on to hope for the two of us. I have been wondering if there was still something between us. I would lay awake at night and wonder if I made a mistake leaving you for my job," Josh explained. "I have never gotten the closure I needed. I have never given myself the chance to fully be with Kaylie because I have always wondered if there was still something between the two of us. I can't set a wedding date until I can finally put our relationship in the past."

"I can't give you the closure you need," Maya shook her head.

"Please," Josh pleaded. "I need to fully be able to move on from you."

"I can't give you what you need because I've never fully moved on from you either," Maya admitted. Josh looked at her stunned and felt his heart start to race. Maya was still in love with him. She may not have said the words but he could see in her eyes and hear it in her tone. The love she had for him all those years ago was still there. As he looked into her blue eyes, he wondered if he still loved her the same. Was he still as in love with her as she was with him?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 8**

Maya was sitting on the couch and holding a mug of hot coffee in her hands. She blinked a couple of times and lifted the blanket over her legs to keep herself warm. She all of a sudden felt really cold. She was shaking but the hot beverage in her hands was doing an awful job at keeping her warm. She reached over to the side table and grabbed the frame that held a picture of her and Aaron. He was about two years old in the picture and he was smiling wide. He was always the happiest little boy in the world. His smile could light up a room. Every time he smiled, he looked more and more like his dad.

She winced as she thought about his dad. After she told Josh that she never completely moved on from him, he completely blanked. He just stared at her and seemed completely lost for words. He was staring at her like he had never seen her before in his life. He made some quick excuse about needing to be home and then quickly rushed out of the apartment. Maya watched as he went and felt her stomach drop. Everything was going to be awkward between them now. It was going to be difficult for the two of them to not be awkward around each other now.

"I'm here!" Riley rushed into the apartment and Maya winced slightly as the apartment door slammed shut behind her. The noise seemed to startle Riley too because she winced and then smiled apologetically at her best friend. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Maya shrugged. She placed the mug on the table as Riley walked over and took a seat with her.

"What's going on?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow at her best friend. "Are you sick? You look a lot paler than usual."

"Do I?" Maya asked and then rested her hands on her cheeks. They felt cold to her.

"What's going on?" Riley asked and then she widened her eyes. "Did something happen to Aaron?"

"No," Maya shook her head. "Aaron is perfect as always."

"Is it Aaron's dad?" Riley asked, knowing that this must be what was upsetting her best friend.

"I messed up," Maya sighed.

"What did you do?" Riley asked. "Is this still about you not telling him about Aaron?"

"No it's not that," Maya said. "I sort of gave him the impression that I'm still in love with him."

"How did you do that?" Riley widened her eyes. She knew that Maya had always been in love with Josh but she was surprised that she told Josh that.

"I told him that I've never fully moved on from him," Maya said.

"You did what?" Riley asked. "Why would you do that?"

"We were talking about marriage and stuff and he told me that he always thought we would be married. I said he couldn't say that kind of stuff and then he asked me if I still had feelings for him," Maya explained. "He said he needed closure so that he could completely be with Kaylie."

"He's engaged though," Riley scrunched her eyebrows together. "How is that not being with her completely?"

"He told me that he can't set a wedding date," Maya said. "He said that he has always had a hard time fully giving himself to Kaylie because of me."

"Oh," Riley mumbled.

"What do I do?" Maya asked. Her face and tone both expressed the same emotion, desperation for help.

"What do you want to do?" Riley asked. "Do you want to fight for Josh? Do you still want to be with him?"

"I can't ruin his relationship," Maya sighed. "After all I've done to him already, it would be so selfish of me to just come in and ruin his relationship."

"Does he know about?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow instead of finishing her statement. She saw the look on Maya's face and knew that her best friend knew exactly what she was talking about.

"No," Maya quickly shook her head. "I don't know how he would."

"Are you going to tell him?" Riley asked.

"I don't know," Maya shrugged. "I really don't."

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hi daddy!" Aaron waved as he rushed down the steps from school. He quickly ran forward and threw his arms around Josh.

"Hey buddy," Josh smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Aaron asked. "Where's momma?"

"I'm picking you up from school today," Josh said. "Your mom thought it would be fun."

"Cool!" Aaron exclaimed. Josh squatted down in front of his son and smiled at him.

"What do you want to do?" Josh asked. "Do you want to go to the park?"

"Yay!" Aaron cheered. Josh smiled at his son and stood up before reaching out to grab his hand. Aaron quickly grabbed on and walked in pace with his dad, chattering about his day. Aaron's eyes got wide when he saw the park and he quickly rushed towards the slide.

"Be careful!" Josh called out. He grabbed his son's backpack that he tossed on the ground and walked to sit on a bench near the playset.

Josh watched his son slide down the slide and then laugh as he ran to do it again. It brought a smile to his face because he looked so happy and carefree. Josh remembered being that age. He remembered having no cares in the world and enjoying the beauty of the world. Aaron seemed so pure and innocent. He didn't need to snap a picture on his phone because this was a moment he would always remember in his mind. This was something he would never forget. His son looked like he was on top of the world.

As he watched Aaron play on the swing set, his mind wandered off to Maya. He had been unable to get the blonde out of his mind since their previous conversation. She had never fully moved on from him. Did that mean he was the last guy she ever dated? Had there been no other men in her life since their break-up five years ago? What did this mean? Did she want to be with him again? Was she going to try and ruin his relationship with Kaylie? He had to stop himself from thinking about it any further. All of these questions were making him dizzy and confusing him.

He loved Kaylie. He really did. He loved her with all of his heart and wanted to be with her. She was kind, sweet, beautiful, driven, and just an all-around good person. She made him laugh without even trying and made the bad days seem not so unbearable. He always felt a little resistant though. There was always a part of him that compared her to Maya. He didn't mean to do it but he just couldn't stop himself from going there. Maya was such a big part of his life and someone he knew he would always love. Now, looking at Aaron, he knew that there was a part of his relationship with Maya that would never truly be over. They created something that made their love deeper than they thought possible.

"Daddy!" Aaron cried. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked over, his heart racing in panic at the sight. Aaron was lying on the floor and had tears running down his face. He quickly stood up and rushed over to where he was.

"Aaron!" Josh dropped to his knees by Aaron's side and placed a hand on the little boy's arm. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I fell off the slide," Aaron whimpered. Josh inspected his son and for the most part he seemed okay. Then he noticed a scratch on his knee and blood running down his leg.

"Oh buddy," Josh made a face and helped his son sit up.

"It hurts daddy," Aaron brushed away a tear and then looked up at his dad. His eyes were full of tears and his face was one of pure misery.

"How about we go get you cleaned up and a Band-Aid?" Josh suggested.

"Okay," Aaron agreed. Josh lifted his son into his arms and then stood up with him. He took him to one of the public bathrooms and sat him on the sink.

"You know," Josh said as he damped a paper towel and gently started to clean the scratch. "I think you're going to be okay."

"Really?" Aaron whispered.

"Oh yeah," Josh nodded. He took a Band-Aid out of his pocket and gently placed it over the cut. "See, all better."

"Thanks daddy," Aaron smiled. Josh reached out and brushed the remaining tears off of Aaron's face before smiling at him.

"You know when I was little I fell and got a scratch on my leg too," Josh said.

"Really?" Aaron widened his eyes.

"Yup," Josh nodded. "It was bleeding and I cried so much."

"Did you get a Band-Aid?" Aaron asked, looking down at his own leg.

"I did," Josh said. "My daddy fixed my leg just like I did for you."

"What did he do after he put the Band-Aid on your leg?" Aaron asked.

"He took me for ice-cream," Josh smiled.

"Can we get ice-cream?" Aaron asked, his eyes wide and a smile on his face.

"What's your favorite flavor?" Josh asked.

"Chocolate with sprinkles!" Aaron cheered.

"Then a scoop of chocolate ice cream with lots of sprinkles coming up," Josh said. Aaron clapped his hands and threw his arms around Josh's shoulders.

"Let's go!" Aaron pointed towards the door. Josh lifted his son up in his arms and carried him in the direction of the exit. He smiled at the excited look on the little boy's face. He could definitely get used to moments like this.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Here you go," Farkle said. Maya accepted the mug he was holding and smiled at him.

"Thanks Farkle," Maya said.

"When is little man going to be home?" Zay asked.

"Before dinner," Maya said. "Josh texted me that they were getting ice cream and then he would be back."

"The two of them seem to be getting along really well," Smackle said.

"They seem like best friends," Riley added.

"They are," Maya smiled. "Aaron has really taken to him."

"And how about you? Do you still like having Josh around?" Lucas asked.

"I don't really have a choice," Maya said. "It's nice having him here though. Especially seeing how great he is with Aaron."

"What's his fiancée like?" Smackle asked.

"She seems really nice from that short conversation I had with her," Maya said and then took a sip of her coffee. "I think Josh said she works at the hospital. As like a nurse or something."

"So she's a good person," Zay raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently," Maya rolled her eyes.

"I bet she doesn't have your sassy, rebellious nature though," Lucas smirked.

"I don't think anyone has Maya's rebellious side," Riley laughed. "She is one of a kind."

"Hey!" Maya protested. "I have mellowed out since I had Aaron. I don't break the rules anymore."

"Now you make the rules," Farkle laughed.

"What can I say?" Maya shrugged and then smiled. "Motherhood has changed me for the best."

"That it has," Riley agreed. "Even though you were pretty amazing before."

"You have to say that," Maya smirked. "You are my best friend."

"I don't have to say anything," Riley insisted.

"Speaking of dating," Smackle added.

"No one was talking about dating," Farkle said and raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"I know," Smackle shrugged. "I just wanted to ask Maya if she has any interest in it."

"Jeez Smackle," Maya raised an eyebrow. "Way to single a girl out."

"I'm kind of curious too," Lucas chimed in.

"Huckleberry!" Maya shot him a look and he shrugged.

"It's been a while since you've been on a date," Lucas said.

"You make me sound like a prude," Maya said.

"Not a prude," Zay said. "We are just concerned friends."

"Yeah," Farkle nodded. "It can't be easy seeing all of us in relationships."

"We only want what's best for you and Aaron," Riley said.

"This feels like an intervention," Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Who is the last person you dated?" Farkle asked.

"You know who the last person I dated was," Maya said.

"Was it really him?" Lucas asked.

"Yes," Maya nodded.

"Alright," Riley said as she noticed Maya starting to get uncomfortable by the conversation. "Maybe we should change the subject."

"Yeah," Smackle agreed. "The two of them have clearly moved past it so there is no need to talk about it anymore."

"It's okay," Maya insisted. "It wasn't even a bad break-up. The two of us are still best friends."

"True," Farkle nodded.

"I'm really the last person you dated?" Zay finally asked.

"Yes, Zay. You were really the last person I ever dated," Maya said. It was at that exact moment she looked up and saw Josh standing in the doorway with Aaron. She hadn't even heard the front door open and by the looks on her friends' faces, they hadn't either. She wondered if he heard their conversation. She looked at his face and by the look he was giving her, it was obvious he had. Josh heard every word.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I wanted to address something before this chapter. I received a few reviews about not liking Maya and Zay. I completely respect your opinions and that you don't like them as a couple. I was going to address in this chapter what they were talking about with dating because it's not what you may think. I know I left it as a cliffhanger but Maya is going to explain the whole story in this chapter to Josh. I always try to write what I think the readers will enjoy so I am sorry if this storyline was not something that was received well. There is more to it though and I wanted to get this chapter out sooner than I planned so that I can clear it all up. I hope that you all enjoy and will continue to read this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 9**

Maya tucked in Aaron and then brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes. He looked so peaceful and she knew that he was exhausted from his day with his dad. He was happy though and that was all that mattered to her. As long as Aaron and Josh continued to get along as well as they were, then that was all that mattered to her. She gently kissed his forehead once more. She turned the lights off in his room and then quietly closed the door. She rested her back against the door for a minute before she went back to the living room.

All of her friends were gone and Josh was waiting for her. She knew that he had a lot of questions. She knew that he wanted to talk about what he heard about her and Zay. She had answers for him too. She had plenty of answers for him and she was ready to give them to him. She was ready to clear this all up for him and for the two of them to move forward from it. She walked back into the living room and saw him sitting on the couch. He must have heard her footsteps because he looked up instantly and she smiled slightly at him.

"Hey," Maya said.

"Hey," Josh nodded. She walked over and sat down on the couch with him.

"I'm sure you have a lot you want to ask me," Maya said.

"You dated Zay?" Josh blurted out. He still couldn't believe it. He never thought the two were even attracted to each other.

"It's not what you think," Maya insisted.

"It sounds like you and Zay dated while I was gone," Josh said.

"Not exactly," Maya shook her head and then sighed.

"Not exactly?" Josh repeated.

"We pretended to date," Maya said.

"Why would you do something like that?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow at her. He was feeling more and more confused as the conversation went on.

"So when Zay got back from school he was in this really weird relationship. By weird I mean not healthy. She was like crazy obsessed with him and followed him back to New York. He broke up with her before he even moved back but she just wouldn't take no for an answer," Maya explained. "She kept following and messaging him. She would show up wherever we all were and just make it uncomfortable. It got really bad."

"She sounds insane," Josh said. He instantly felt bad for the guy and what he went through.

"Oh she was," Maya nodded. "So I offered to be his girlfriend to kind of scare her away and so she would stop. Zay was really hesitant because of Aaron. He didn't want to confuse him because he was almost three when this happened and he didn't want her to do something crazy. I assured him that Aaron was okay so he eventually accepted so that she would stop. We would pretend to go on dates so that she would see us together and get the hint that he had moved on from her."

"Did it work?" Josh asked.

"Yeah it did," Maya nodded. "These dates we went on would be the two of us talking about Aaron and you. We never did anything romantic. We went to diners and bowling."

"Did you two ever kiss?" Josh asked, almost dreading her answer.

"No," Maya shook her head. "He kissed my cheek but that was about it. We never kissed, we never had sex. We would just hold hands and he would kiss my cheek. That was it. The two of us were not actually a couple. The thought of pursuing a relationship never even crossed our minds. Riley and Smackle would have done it they said but I don't think Farkle or Lucas would have appreciated it and his ex knew about their relationships. I was the only single one so it was the obvious choice."

"Wow," Josh widened his eyes. "So why were your friends talking about a break-up and being civil?"

"Because they're weird," Maya laughed. "It became a joke over time. I never dated anyone so they couldn't talk about my relationships and no one dared to joke about her. They would consider us a broken up couple even though we all know it's not the truth. Zay and I never crossed those boundaries. Neither of us have ever been interested in the other that way."

"So it was all pretend?" Josh asked, the realization finally hitting him.

"It was all pretend," Maya promised. "No romance ever occurred between us. That's just weird and gross to think about."

"I'm sorry I freaked out," Josh sighed.

"Don't be sorry," Maya insisted. "You heard the tail end of a conversation. I would have freaked out too."

"So wait," Josh raised an eyebrow. "When you said that you never moved on, you really meant it?"

"I really meant it," Maya nodded. "There has never been another person in this world for me. You are the only person I ever have been with."

"I kind of like that," Josh admitted.

"Good night Joshua," Maya said and walked over towards the front door.

"Are you kicking me out?" Josh asked, surprise filling his face.

"I am," Maya nodded. "You are still engaged and we are not going to do anything that we will both regret later on."

"You're right," Josh nodded and then walked over towards the front door. He looked down and smiled at her. "Good night, Maya."

"Good night Josh," Maya smiled. She closed the door behind him and leaned her back against it. That boy would forever hold claim over her heart.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Good morning," Josh walked into the apartment and smiled at the two of them.

"Daddy!" Aaron exclaimed and rushed over to hug him.

"Hey buddy," Josh ruffled his hair.

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked.

"I brought you bagels," Josh said as he held up the brown paper bag with a dozen bagels.

"Bagels!" Aaron widened his eyes in excitement.

"You didn't have to do that," Maya said. She got three plates out of the cabinets and then cream cheese from the fridge.

"I wanted to," Josh insisted. Maya told Aaron to go wash his hands and he quickly rushed off to the bathroom.

"Still ice cold at your apartment?" Maya asked, smiling sympathetically at the father of her son.

"She's not even there," Josh sighed.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"She's staying at a hotel," Josh said. "She told me that she needs time and being in the same place as me is not going to give her the time she needs."

"I'm sorry Josh," Maya's eyes softened. She rested a hand on his arm and he looked down. The two of them felt a spark and she quickly pulled her hand back. She turned to face the coffee pot and he scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"All done!" Aaron rushed back into the kitchen and sat down at the table, completely oblivious to his parent's awkwardness.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Maya asked.

"I don't know," Aaron shrugged.

"Do you guys have anything planned?" Josh asked.

"I was thinking that maybe the three of us could do something fun," Maya said.

"Really?" Aaron's eyes widened.

"Really?" Josh asked in surprise.

"Really," Maya laughed. "I think it might be fun if we all did something together."

"Yay!" Aaron cheered.

"I have the perfect idea," Maya smiled.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"What is this place?" Josh asked.

"This is where I work," Maya said. She unlocked the door to let them in and then locked it behind them.

"Are you allowed to be here on the weekend?" Josh asked.

"I am," Maya nodded. "Just follow me and stop worrying so much."

"Okay," Josh agreed. He followed Maya and Aaron to the back and then down a flight of stairs. He raised an eyebrow and looked around confused. The walls were completely splattered and there were sheets everywhere. "Where are we?"

"Put these on," Maya said. She handed him a pair of goggles and he took them confused.

"Why?" Josh asked. He watched as she slid on a pair of goggles and then put a pair on Aaron. "What is going on?"

"You ask a lot of questions daddy," Aaron said.

"He's right," Maya agreed with her son.

"Well you're not answering any of my questions," Josh said. He saw Maya hand something to Aaron but couldn't see what. He saw her holding something as well and raised an eyebrow.

"Ready little man?" Maya asked.

"Ready," Aaron nodded at his mom.

"Ready for-?" Josh was cut off when he was hit with paint. He looked down at his now blue shirt and then lifted his head in surprise. "What is happening?"

"Paint fight!" Maya exclaimed. She tossed more paint at him and it hit him right in the stomach.

"Oh it's on!" Josh exclaimed.

He rushed over to grab paint and then tossed it at Maya. He heard her shriek in surprise but laugh nonetheless. For the next half hour, the family of three tossed paint at each other and got it all over their clothes. Everyone was laughing and looked crazy. He lifted Aaron up in the air and ruffled his hair, causing paint to get all over it. He laughed and then smeared paint across Josh's cheeks. He and Aaron shared a look before rushing forward and dumping paint all over Maya. She gasped and threw paint at then. It was fun and carefree. It was the exact kind of day that the three of them needed as a family.

"Okay," Maya laughed when they had run out of paint. She looked at the three of them in a mirror and laughed. They were covered from head to toe in paint. They looked ridiculous but happy.

"Let's take a picture," Josh suggested.

"Good idea," Maya agreed. She walked over to her purse and fished around for her cellphone. She walked back to her family and the three of them huddled close. Maya and Josh kneeled down next to their son and Aaron stood in between them. The squeezed their faces close together and then Maya took the picture. She had them make a silly face at the camera next and then snapped a few of those.

"They look awesome," Josh said as the three looked at the pictures.

"We look silly," Aaron laughed.

"We do, don't we?" Maya smiled at her son. She looked over at Josh and then smiled at him. "It's our first family photoshoot."

"It is," Josh nodded.

"We are a family?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah buddy," Josh said. He held Aaron close to him and smiled at Maya. She smiled back and reached out to grab Aaron's hand. "We are a family."


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry for the delay! I just started a new job and it has been crazy busy getting everything settled. I am pretty much good to go now so updates will start coming more often again. Some drama will be headed your way, so look out for that! Thank you so much for your continued support. It inspires me to keep writing! I hope you enjoy what I have planned!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 10**

"So everything worked out between you and Josh?" Riley asked. "He was understanding about the whole Zay situation?"

"Completely understanding," Maya nodded. She looked over where Aaron was drawing a picture with Lucas and smiled at her son. "We actually had a really great day together last night. All three of us."

"You did?" Riley asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"We did," Maya nodded. "We had a little fun with paint."

"Paint?" Riley laughed. Maya fished her phone out of her pocket and showed her the pictures of the three of them from last night. "Those are amazing. You definitely have to get them framed."

"It's our first family pictures," Maya said. She looked down at the images and smiled wide. She loved seeing the three of them together. They looked so happy and liked they belonged together.

"You look happy," Riley commented. Her best friend's face seemed to have a new glow to it, something Riley hadn't seen in a long time. Her smile seemed to reach her eyes and she looked like she genuinely was happy again.

"I am happy," Maya nodded. "I finally feel like my son is getting the complete family that he deserves. He is finally getting a chance to know his father. That's all I've ever wanted in life."

"He and Josh have seemed to really connect well," Riley said. She always knew that her uncle would be a great dad one day. He was always really great with her and Auggie when they were growing up. She always knew when he had a child of his own, he would be amazing with them. He may have only known Aaron for a short time but the two of them bonded quicker than anyone could have imagined.

"They are like best friends," Maya laughed. She looked over at Aaron again and could see him laughing. His smile seemed to light up an entire room, just like Josh's. "He asks for Josh all the time. They have started this routine where they call each other every night to say good night. It's really cute."

"And what about you?" Riley asked, nudging her best friend's side.

"Well I don't ask for Josh all the time," Maya teased.

"Oh you know what I mean," Riley rolled her eyes.

"Nothing's changed, Riles. I still feel the same way about him as I did all those years ago. He is still the only guy I have ever wanted to be with. Nothing is ever going to change that. It always has been and always will be Josh," Maya insisted.

Maya knew that five years was a long time to not date anyone else. She knew it was probably long overdue and that she should put herself out there. She just couldn't though. She had no shame in telling people that Josh was the only person that she had kissed or been intimate with in five years. People probably judged her and thought that was crazy but she didn't care. She knew in her heart that Josh was the one for her. She knew that the two of them were meant to be together. She was willing to wait for him, no matter how long it took.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hey," Kaylie said. Josh looked up from his lap top and widened his eyes in surprise when he saw her in the doorway of their apartment.

"Kaylie!" Josh closed the lap top and quickly stood up. "You came back."

"I figured that we needed to talk. We couldn't avoid this forever," Kaylie said. She hesitantly walked into the living room and looked around anxiously.

"I agree," Josh nodded. The two walked over and took a seat on the couch. Josh noticed that she sat a slight distance away from him and he couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips. The room fell silent and it could only be described as awkward silence. Josh decided to be the first one to break the silence. "Where have you been staying?"

"A hotel near the hospital," Kaylie said. "Makes my commute easier in the morning and I've been working longer shifts to keep myself busy."

"Kaylie," Josh sighed.

"Why did you keep it from me?" Kaylie asked. "Why did you hide your son from me? Did you not want me to know about him?"

"Of course I wanted you to know about him," Josh insisted. He scooted closer to her and was relieved when she didn't move away from him. She was looking at him intently and seemed to be waiting for a good explanation from him.

"Then why wait so long?" Kaylie asked.

"It was all so new to me. One minute I'm walking around completely oblivious and then the next minute I find out that I'm someone's dad. That was a whole lot for me to process. It was life changing," Josh explained. "I needed time to process everything and to get to know him before I told you. I know I shouldn't have waited but I didn't do it with the intention of hurting you. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"What's his name?" Kaylie asked.

"Aaron," Josh smiled. "Aaron Joshua Matthews."

"That's a nice name," Kaylie said.

"He's a great kid," Josh said. "He's so smart and so funny. He's just amazing."

"Is his mom the ex-girlfriend you told me about me about?" Kaylie asked.

"Maya," Josh nodded. He saw Kaylie pondering all of this and he hesitantly reached out to grab her hand. "Can we fix this? Can we work through this?"

"Do you want to?" Kaylie asked.

"Of course I do," Josh said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Is there any part of you that didn't tell me because you are still in love with Maya?" Kaylie asked. "Is there a part of you that still wants to be with her?"

"Kaylie," Josh shook his head.

"It's a fair question," Kaylie said. Josh closed his eyes and ran a hand over the back of his neck. When he opened his eyes, he could see his fiancée staring at him intently. Was there a part of him that hid this from Kaylie because of Maya? Was that a major reason behind it?

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hey," Josh said as he walked into Maya's apartment later that day.

"Hey Josh," Maya smiled. He saw her folding laundry and walked over to join her on the couch.

"Laundry day?" Josh asked.

"Every day is laundry day with a five year old," Maya laughed. "I swear he goes through about ten different outfits a day."

"Shows he's an adventurous kid," Josh laughed.

"Or just incredibly dirty," Maya teased. She looked over and could see the glum look on his face so she raised an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Josh asked. "Why would you think something was wrong?"

"Joshua," Maya rolled her eyes. "I know you probably better than anyone else in the world. I can tell when something is bothering you."

"It's Kaylie," Josh sighed.

"Oh," Maya mumbled. "What about her? Did you two finally talk?"

"Yeah," Josh nodded.

"And?" Maya pressed further. "Did you two make up?"

"I honestly don't know," Josh admitted. "She asked me if I was still in love with you and if that was why I didn't tell her about Aaron."

"Why did you say?" Maya asked. Her stomach started to twist with nerves and she stopped folding the shirt she was in the middle of folding.

"I didn't say anything," Josh said. "I couldn't answer her."

"Josh," Maya whispered.

"I don't know how I feel," Josh said. "I don't know where my mind is anymore. I thought I was so sure about my feelings for Kaylie. I thought I was completely happy with her but now I'm not so sure. Everything is so confusing right now and I don't know what to do."

"You need to decide," Maya said. "You need to decide what is going to make you happy."

"Where's Aaron?" Josh asked. He may be confused about his love life but there was one thing he was always certain of. It was that his son made him happy.

"In his room," Maya nodded towards the hallway. "He was playing with his cars when I last checked on him."

"I'm going to go say hi," Josh said. Maya just nodded and then went back to folding her laundry.

Josh looked over at the blonde once more. She looked so effortless and carefree doing something as simple as folding laundry. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she didn't have any make-up on. She was dressed in a pair of old jeans and a tee shirt that had paint stains on it. He was certain that this was when she looked the most beautiful. Don't get him wrong, she was always beautiful. The days she was relaxed and comfortable like this were the ones that had his heart racing the most.

He knew he shouldn't be having these thoughts. He was an engaged man. He was in love with someone else, that much he knew for sure. He had no doubts in his mind that he loved Kaylie. Her question was swirling around in his mind though. Did he not tell her about Aaron because he was still in love with Maya? Was there some part of his subconscious that thought that? He let out a sigh as he leaned his hip against the doorway of Aaron's room. His son was racing cars around and he looked so happy. Seeing Aaron happy was enough for him. As long as his little boy was happy, he would be okay.

"Daddy!" Aaron exclaimed. He jumped up from his spot on the floor and rushed over to hug his dad. Josh caught him in his arms and squeezed him tight.

"Hey buddy," Josh said. He held him in his arms and looked down at the miniature version of himself. "What are you doing?"

"Racing my cars," Aaron said.

"That sounds like fun," Josh said.

"It's a lot of fun!" Aaron nodded, the excitement clear as day on his face. Josh smiled at his son and then placed him on the floor again.

"What do you say we go get cookies and hot chocolate?" Josh suggested, knowing almost immediately what his son's answer was going to be.

"Really?" Aaron's eyes widened. "From Topanga's?"

"That's what I was thinking," Josh nodded.

"Can momma come with us?" Aaron asked.

"Of course she can," Josh said.

"Family day!" Aaron cheered and rushed out to the living room. Josh heard him shout family day again and heard Maya laugh. He shook his head to himself and chuckled.

"What's this I hear about family day?" Maya asked when she saw Josh walk back into the living room. Aaron was sitting on her lap and had his head rested on her shoulder. The sight made Josh's heart soar. The two looked completely natural together.

"I was thinking that we could go get cookies and hot chocolate from Topanga's," Josh explained and then added. "All three of us."

"Please momma," Aaron pleaded. He widened his eyes and stuck his lower lip out at her. Josh smirked because he knew that Maya was going to have a hard time saying no to that face. It was very convincing.

"Okay," Maya agreed. She placed Aaron on the couch and then stood up. "Let me go get changed."

"Don't," Josh insisted. He winced at the determination in his voice and how adamant he sounded.

"What?" Maya asked, stopping in her tracks and turning to look at him. He could see the confusion on her face. Even Aaron looked a little surprised by the sharpness in Josh's tone.

"I uh," Josh widened his eyes. "I just think you look perfect how you are."

"Really?" Maya asked, tugging on her tee shirt uncertainly. "It's covered in paint."

"It's who you are," Josh shrugged. "You're an artist."

"Yeah momma!" Aaron chimed in. "You look beautiful."

"You two are too sweet," Maya smiled. Josh could see her blushing slightly as she turned to grab her purse. "Well let's head out then."

"Family day!" Aaron cheered as he led the way towards the front door.

"Family day," Josh smirked at Maya. She shook her head and laughed as she closed and locked the door behind them.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"I think that's enough," Maya said to her son as saw him reach for his third cookie. "You are going to ruin your appetite and not be able to eat dinner."

"Aw momma," Aaron pouted. "One more?"

"How about we split it?" Josh suggested. He looked to Maya for her opinion and she nodded in agreement. He split the cookie in half and handed a piece to Aaron. Maya saw as he did, that he gave Aaron the smaller piece and she smiled.

"Well played," Maya said as Aaron stuffed a piece of the cookie in his mouth.

"I don't think he caught on," Josh said.

"Caught on to what?" Aaron asked, looking between his mom and dad curiously.

"To the fact that your face is covered in chocolate," Maya teased and reached out to wipe some of the chocolate off his face.

"I am the cookie monster!" Aaron lifted his arms up in the air and the two adults laughed.

"And obsessed with chocolate just like your dad," Maya said.

"Chocolate is an essential part of life," Josh insisted.

"I agree!" Aaron pumped his arm up in the air. Josh lifted up a hand and Aaron laughed as he high fived his son.

"You two are too much," Maya shook her head before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"We are awesome," Aaron insisted.

"I agree," Josh nodded at his son.

"Hey guys," Riley waved when she saw her best friend, uncle and godson sitting in a booth in the corner. "What are you doing here?"

"Family day!" Aaron said, his mouth full of cookies.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Maya scolded her son. "That's not polite."

"Sorry," Aaron mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" Josh asked as he pulled his niece in for a hug.

"Picking up coffee for me and Lucas. We have some last minute wedding stuff we wanted to get done and we are both exhausted from work so I figured caffeine was the solution," Riley explained as she lifted up the two to-go cups.

"Only one more week," Maya clapped her hands in excitement.

"I know," Riley nodded. She was about to say something else when another voice interrupted them.

"Josh?" Kaylie asked.

"Kaylie," Josh quickly stood up and walked over towards his fiancée. Riley moved into his seat and watched as he look curiously between Maya and Kaylie. "What are you doing here?"

"I was picking up coffee," Kaylie said. "I just got off work and I needed the caffeine to get some stuff done." Josh followed her over to the counter and leaned against it as she placed her order before they started talking quietly.

"Apparently that's what everyone needs tonight," Maya mumbled to her best friend. Riley scrunched her eyes at the girl engaged to her uncle and then tilted her head to the side. Maya noticed the look on Riley's face and raised an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong with you? Why are you staring at her like that?"

"Does she look familiar to you?" Riley asked.

"What?" Maya asked and then turned to face Josh and his fiancée. They were standing at the counter talking and Maya raised an eyebrow at them.

"She looks really familiar," Riley said and then ran her fingers through her hair. "I swear I know her from somewhere."

"Now that you mention it," Maya nodded. "She does look really familiar."

"Did Josh say where she was from?" Riley asked. "Is she from New York?"

"No. He never mentioned it to me," Maya shook her head. She looked down at Aaron and saw him coloring on a piece of paper. Josh looked over at her and she smiled slightly. Kaylie followed his eye sight and Riley gasped when she got a clear look of the girl.

"I think I know who she is," Riley said.

"Who?" Maya asked.

"Look at her," Riley urged her best friend. Maya turned to face the girl next to Josh and after a second, she gasped.

"Oh my gosh," Maya whispered. "I know who she is."


	11. Chapter 11

**Quick note. This story is a Joshaya story. It is 100% Joshaya pro. I have had every intention of it being them since I published the first chapter. I know it doesn't seem that way now, but it will get there. Josh is going to have a huge moment that clears everything up and the next few chapters you will see a shift in the story. I am sorry if I made it seem otherwise. I have always shipped Joshaya and cannot imagine them ending up with anyone else.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 11**

"How did we not notice it the first time we saw her?" Riley asked as the two best friends sat on the couch in Maya's apartment.

"It's been years since we've seen her and she looks different now," Maya said.

"I cannot believe that she is Zay's ex-girlfriend," Riley said and then widened her eyes. "Do you think she knew who Josh was when she met him?"

"You mean like using him?" Maya asked. She suddenly clenched her fists at her side at the thought of Josh being used. She hated the idea of someone pretending to love him.

"Maybe?" Riley shrugged.

"Do you think I should tell Josh?" Maya asked. "I should tell him, right?"

"I'm here," Zay rushed into the apartment and let out a tired breath. "I ran all the way over here. What's the emergency?"

"When's the last time you saw your ex-girlfriend?" Maya asked, quickly standing up and turning to face her friend.

"Uh," Zay raised an eyebrow and looked over at Riley confused. "It's nice to see you too, blondie."

"I'm serious," Maya rolled her eyes. She could feel herself starting to get impatient and Zay could see that. He seemed to be thinking back and then nodded at the blonde.

"When we broke up," Zay said. "She said she was moving away for good. I haven't seen or talked to her since. Why?"

"Is this her?" Maya asked, holding out her phone to show Zay a picture. He narrowed his eyes at her and then looked at the image of her on the screen. He felt his stomach clench and he quickly looked up at his friend.

"She's back in New York?" Zay asked, his eyes widening at the thought.

"Worse," Riley sighed.

"How could it possibly be any worse?" Zay asked.

"She's engaged to Josh," Maya said and then dropped onto the couch. How was she going to tell Josh that he was engaged to the same girl Zay desperately tried to get away from?

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

Josh sat on the couch in his living room and opened up the box sitting on his lap. He was finally alone and he needed the time to think. He tossed the lid to the side and smiled at the contents inside the box. It was his own secret box. Everywhere he went, he always took this box with him. He reached inside the box and sorted through all of the pictures and felt his heart flutter. The blonde smiling back at him always made his heart flutter. He smiled because this was his Maya box. It was all of their memories and gifts that he kept close to him over the years. He pulled out a picture and ran his fingers over the picture of the blonde.

 _"_ _Josh!" Maya shrieked. The eighteen year old narrowed her eyes when her boyfriend tossed the pillow at her._

 _"_ _Your foot keeps touching me," Josh said. "You know I hate feet."_

 _"_ _But I have such cute feet," Maya wiggled her toes at him and he scrunched his nose in disgust._

 _"_ _You have a cute face," Josh insisted._

 _"_ _I look terrible," Maya disagreed. Her hair was sticking out all over the place, she had no make-up on, and she was wearing a pair of Josh's old sweats. The two were hanging out at his apartment and decided to have a completely lazy day._

 _"_ _I think you look gorgeous," Josh said._

 _"_ _You do not," Maya blushed and shoved his shoulder. Josh moved closer and pulled her into his arms._

 _"_ _Seeing you like this is my favorite thing in the world. You are the real Maya and completely comfortable with yourself. You aren't putting up walls or trying to impress anyone," Josh explained. "It's when you are really letting me in."_

 _"_ _I want you to see all different sides of me," Maya said. "I want you to always see the real Maya."_

 _"_ _I always have," Josh promised. She lifted herself up and kissed him square on the lips._

 _"_ _Promise me something," Maya said._

 _"_ _Anything," Josh nodded._

 _"_ _No matter what happens, you will always believe in the real me. You will always look for the best in me," Maya said._

 _"_ _Until the day I die," Josh promised._

 _"_ _I want to be with you until the day we die," Maya admitted and then blushed. Josh reached out and cupped her face in his hands._

 _"_ _I want that too," Josh said. "I have always wanted that."_

 _"_ _Really?" Maya whispered._

 _"_ _A future with you is all I ever want in life. I want to marry you and have kids with you one day," Josh said._

 _"_ _That sounds perfect," Maya nodded._

 _"_ _Then forever is what we will have," Josh insisted._

 _"_ _I love you Joshua Matthews," Maya whispered._

 _"_ _I love you too," Josh promised and then pulled her in for another kiss._

Maya was such a huge part of who Josh was and who he still is. She always loved him for the right reasons and wanted to make him a better man. He always vowed to protect her from the world and love her endlessly. He sighed as he looked through the box. Maya was everything to him. She helped to make him the man he was today. She was someone he looked forward to seeing and he could always talk to her. He always wanted to talk to her. He closed the box and then closed his eyes. He knew exactly where he needed to go right now. He needed some clarity.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hey man," Josh greeted as he walked into Riley and Lucas's apartment. He saw Lucas sitting on the couch and he was watching something on the television in front of him.

"Hey," Lucas nodded at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Riley here?" Josh asked, looking around for his niece.

"No," Lucas shook his head. "She's at Maya's I think. Did you want me to call her and tell her you're here?"

"No," Josh said. "I actually wanted to talk to you alone."

"Oh yeah?" Lucas raised an eyebrow. He reached for the remote and quickly shut off the television. "Is everything okay?"

"It's actually kind of weird the topic," Josh said.

"Okay," Lucas nodded. "What is it?"

"Do you remember in high school at the ski lodge when you were trying to decide between Riley and Maya?" Josh asked.

"I do," Lucas said. He felt an odd feeling shoot through this body at the mention of the triangle. He hated thinking about that time in his life. He hated all the drama and not being with Riley for that time.

"How did you know?" Josh asked. It made him uncomfortable to think about the triangle between his ex-girlfriend, niece, and friend. It was always awkward to think that there could have been something between Lucas and Maya. It always made him feel jealous and uncomfortable.

"How did I know what?" Lucas asked. "That Riley was the one I wanted to be with?"

"Yeah," Josh nodded.

"I guess it was pretty simple honestly. In my heart I always knew that Riley was the only I was in love with. There was never a doubt of my feelings for her. She was always the one," Lucas explained. "I was confused because I was trying to force feelings for Maya. I thought it was what I needed to do because everyone told me to. Riley was telling me to move on so I thought I needed to move on."

"When did you decide Riley was the one for you?" Josh asked. He knew that Lucas was helping him in a huge way right now.

"I don't think it was one moment," Lucas admitted. "I think all along my heart was telling me it was Riley. I didn't need a sign to tell me who I really loved. In my heart, I knew the entire time where my true feelings rested. It was just a matter of admitting them to her."

"You just knew," Josh said.

"I just knew," Lucas nodded. "Are you having doubts about Kaylie?"

"When I met her, I thought this was the girl that was finally going to help me move on from Maya. I thought I finally met someone I was in love with. Then I saw Maya again and all the feelings I desperately buried away came swarming back. I keep telling myself that I'm in love with Kaylie. I keep trying to convince myself that she is the one," Josh explained.

"Are you sure she's the one?" Lucas asked. "When you look into the future, do you see yourself with Kaylie forever? Is she the one you see yourself growing old with?"

Josh looked over Lucas and pondered his questions. When he was old and retired, was Kaylie the one sitting by his side? Was she the one he wanted to build a future with? He thought he was sure he was in love with her. He thought that she was his forever. The more time he spent with Maya and Aaron, the more doubt he felt. It was only two days ago, he was certain he wanted to work it out with Kaylie and only be with her. Now, he wasn't sure. The space and time away from her really gave him some time to think everything over. He could finally see things clearly. The feeling he got every time he looked at Maya was enough to have him question everything he thought he knew. He knew he would be lying if he said he was over her.

"I don't know," Josh admitted. "I don't know if I'm as in love with her as I thought I was. Something doesn't feel right to me."

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hey Maya," Kaylie said as she walked into Topanga's. "I was surprised to get your call."

"Cut the crap," Maya snapped as she watched the girl sit down in front of her. She had no time for her fake act or pretend kindness.

"Excuse me?" Kaylie narrowed her eyes.

"I know who you are," Maya said. "I may not have recognized you at first but I caught on. It was only a matter of time before I put it all together."

"I knew you would," Kaylie said and leaned back in her chair. "I was just waiting for you to piece it together."

"You remembered me the minute you saw me, didn't you?" Maya asked.

"Of course I did," Kaylie said. "I made sure that you were the one I ran into."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you using Josh?" Maya asked. "He had nothing to do with what happened."

"Because it was easy," Kaylie said. "He was so heartbroken over you when I met him that I knew the best way to get back at you was to go after him."

"You are still as crazy now as you were back then," Maya glared at the girl in front of her.

"I told you this wasn't over," Kaylie snapped. "I told you that you would be sorry for coming between Zay and me."

"You stay the hell away from Josh," Maya gritted her teeth. "I swear, if you do anything to him you will be sorry."

"He's in love with me, remember?" Kaylie rolled her eyes. "He's over you."

"You'd like to believe that, wouldn't you?" Maya asked. "It would rationalize all your psycho thoughts if you thought Josh was completely with you. He's going to be disgusted when he finds out who you are."

"You better watch your tone," Kaylie warned the blonde.

"And you better stay away from him," Maya said. "I'm only going to tell you once. If you go anywhere near him again, you will regret it. Stop messing with his head."

"Oh sweetie, I'm not the one messing with his head. That would be you," Kaylie raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't you think I see it? Josh has been completely confused about his feelings for me since we got back. One look at you and it all was ruined for me. I lost him the moment we landed back in New York."

"You better leave New York and you better do it tonight," Maya snapped before getting up and walking out of Topanga's.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hey," Josh said as he walked into Maya's apartment. He looked around and noticed that lack of Aaron in the room. "Where's Aaron?"

"At Riley's," Maya said. "I wanted to talk to you alone."

"About what?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow at her. He was glad when he got her call to come over because he actually wanted to talk to her too.

"About Kaylie," Maya said. She walked over and took a seat on the couch, Josh joining her.

"What about her?" Josh asked.

"How well do you know her?" Maya asked.

"Excuse me?" Josh narrowed his eyes. "Where are you going with this?"

"Do you know where she's from?" Maya asked.

"She told me she's from New York," Josh said. "What's going on, Maya? What are you not telling me?"

"I know her," Maya hesitantly said.

"How?" Josh asked, confusion filling his face. "How do you know Kaylie?"

"Do you remember that ex-girlfriend of Zay's I was telling you about?" Maya asked. Josh just nodded in response and continued to stare at her. "Kaylie's the ex-girlfriend."

"No way," Josh shook his head. "No, that can't be."

"I showed Zay a picture of her and he confirmed it was her. I didn't recognize her at first because when she was dating Zay, she had red hair and this weird nose ring. Then I really saw her and could see the features. Josh she's the same person," Maya insisted.

"I-," Josh looked at her and then stood up. He started to pace the living room and Maya could feel her heart breaking. He looked desperate and confused. He finally let out a sigh before running his fingers through his hair. "It makes sense."

"What?" Maya widened her eyes in surprise. That was not the answer she was expecting. "How?"

"She was always so curious about you. She was always asking about my friends and my life in New York. I thought she just wanted to get to know me and my past. I thought she was trying to understand me," Josh said. He looked over at Maya and she could see the betrayal in his eyes.

"Josh," Maya whispered.

"I was so desperately trying to find someone who loved me," Josh admitted. "I wanted to be in love with someone that wanted to be in love with me. I wanted to feel something so bad for someone else that I completely ignored all the signs."

"It's not your fault," Maya insisted. She got up from the couch and walked over to him, standing right in front of him.

"I thought you were over me," Josh said, his tone desperate.

"What?" Maya asked, surprise filling her face.

"When you broke up with me five years ago and I didn't hear from you, I thought that meant you were over me. I thought you weren't in love with me anymore. I thought we were done forever," Josh explained. Maya felt her eyes well with tears and she shook her head.

"I was never over you," Maya whispered. "I'm still not over you."

"I waited at the airport for you to rush in and tell me that it was mistake. I waited for you to call or write me a letter that you wanted to be us again," Josh said. She could see his eyes starting to well up with tears. "I was so broken and I didn't want to get over you."

"Josh," Maya whispered and brushed away a tear.

"Kaylie was nice to me and took an interest in me," Josh said. "I always told myself I was in love with her and wanted to marry her because she saved me."

"You're in love with her," Maya said. Her heart dropped completely at the thought that it was over between them. The idea made her sick to her stomach.

"I thought so," Josh said.

"Her being Zay's ex changed that?" Maya asked.

"You changed that," Josh said. "Maya, I'm never going to be completely in love with another girl. I have only ever been in love with you. Lucas asked me something today."

"What's that?" Maya asked. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute and tears were running down both of their faces. This conversation felt so raw and probably one of the most honest conversations they have had in a while.

"He asked me if Kaylie is the person I want to grow old with," Josh said. "He asked me if she is the one for me."

"What did you say?" Maya asked, fear overtaking her body.

"I said I didn't know," Josh said. "I said that something didn't feel right."

"How do you feel now?" Maya asked.

"I feel confused and I feel lost," Josh said. "But I feel certain of one thing."

"What's that?" Maya asked.

"I can try to convince myself all I want that I am in love with Kaylie," Josh said. "I can say I am certain of it and that she is the one for me but I'm not being honest. I am lying to myself and everyone around me."

"Josh," Maya whispered.

"Kaylie will never be you," Josh admitted. "My heart will never feel for her or love her the way I have always loved you. I will never be in love with another person that way I am in love with you. That is one thing I am sure of."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the chapters**

 **Chapter 12**

"So what are you saying?" Maya finally asked.

"I'm saying that there is something I need to do," Josh said. He walked closer to Maya and she sucked in a breath. She felt her heart start to race and a slight blush fill her cheeks. He reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand before smiling slightly at her. She closed her eyes at his touch and rested her head in his hand. "It's still there."

"What is?" Maya asked. She opened her eyes and found his blue ones looking at her intensely.

"Us," Josh said. "The love and passion we spent so many years building. It's still there. I can still feel it."

"It never went away," Maya insisted. "We took some time apart but the bond we built can never be destroyed."

"I'm sorry," Josh whispered.

"For what?" Maya asked. His arms dropped to his side and he swallowed hard. His eyes kept averting back and forth and Maya could tell he was nervous about something.

"For getting engaged. For moving on. For not believing our love was strong enough to get through this," Josh said. Maya could see the pain in his blue eyes and she reached out to grab his hand.

"I let you believe that," Maya said. "I should have fought for us. I should have never let you get away or broken up with you."

"We both made a lot of mistakes, didn't we?" Josh asked, squeezing her hands.

"It's helped us to realize that this is what we have always wanted," Maya said. "We got the chance to grow up. The universe brought us together again and we would be silly to fight the universe."

"I have to do something," Josh said again. "I need to fix something and then the two of us can really talk about our future."

"Okay," Maya nodded.

She saw Josh take a step closer to her and then lean forward to kiss her on the forehead. She closed her eyes and relished the feel. There was something so sweet and so intimate about a forehead kiss. She knew this was the furthest they should go right now. Josh needed to end things with Kaylie before they moved forward with their relationship. They needed to do things right this time around. She wanted to do things the right way for the two of them and their future.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

Josh sat on the couch in his living room and tapped his foot anxiously on the floor. He kept alternating between sitting down and standing up. He ultimately decided that sitting down was the best option. His legs were tired from pacing and he was starting to think that he was going to burn a hole in the carpet. The apartment was completely silent except for the buzz coming from the refrigerator. It gave him time to think and to collect all of his thoughts.

Kaylie was Zay's ex-girlfriend. She was the girl who Zay so desperately tried to get away from and needed Maya's help to finally shake her off. She used him. She used his vulnerable state to her advantage as some way of getting back at Maya and Zay. He thought he would be a lot more upset that his engagement was over. He thought he would mourn the loss of something he thought could last forever but that wasn't the case at all. It was almost a freeing feeling. It finally gave him the chance to be honest with himself.

Maya was always the one. He tried to fight it and write off the feeling that was always lingering. He tried to pretend that he was over her and that their love was over. It made it easier to deal with their break-up. It helped him move forward instead of always wondering what he did wrong and why it ended. If he stopped to dwell on the break-up, he may have not have been able to function. He would have fallen in a completely dark hole, worse than he already had. It didn't change what he felt though. It didn't change the fact that Maya Hart was the love of his life and that the two of them were meant to be together.

"I didn't think you would be here," Kaylie's voice startled him from his thoughts. Josh looked up and saw her standing there. She was dressed in regular clothes instead of her scrubs and she almost looked nervous to see him. Looking at her now, Josh felt nothing but rage towards the girl.

"I could say the same thing," Josh said. His tone was completely cold and distant.

"You're mad," Kaylie noted.

"Mad is an understatement," Josh rolled his eyes.

"Can't we work through this?" Kaylie asked as she walked closer to him. "I made a mistake by not telling you about my relationship with Zay but that doesn't mean I don't love you."

"Are you even listening to yourself right now?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I have never pretended to be in love with you," Kaylie insisted. "It's all been real."

"Did you know who I was?" Josh asked.

"What?" Kaylie asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. Josh looked at her and felt like he was looking at a complete stranger right now.

"When we met, did you already know who I was?" Josh asked. He saw her look away for a second and he let out a bitter laugh. "You did, didn't you?"

"I had an idea," Kaylie said.

"You had an idea?" Josh repeated. "You sought me out so that you could hurt Maya and Zay. You knew that Maya would find out about us and that was exactly what you wanted to happen."

"My feelings for you were real," Kaylie tried again to convince him but he wasn't buying it.

"No," Josh shook his head. "They weren't real in the slightest. Our entire relationship was one giant lie. You never loved me. You used me to get back at Zay and Maya."

"You mean the same way you used me?" Kaylie retorted.

"Excuse me?" Josh glared at her.

"You think I couldn't see how much you loved Maya? That you were just using me to get over her? That I was your second choice?" Kaylie asked. "We both used each other."

"I was never trying to hurt anyone," Josh said. "Unlike you, I actually had feelings for you. Maybe not the way I should have but I still felt something for you. To you it was just some game."

"So, what?" Kaylie asked. "You're just going to break up with me and run back to Maya?"

"Get out," Josh said.

"Excuse me?" Kaylie narrowed her eyes at him.

"You need to leave the city," Josh said. "You need to go back to wherever you came from. There isn't a place for you here."

"You know," Kaylie said as she walked even closer to him. "Maya said something very similar to me. I don't like to be told what to do."

"And I don't like to see the people I love hurt," Josh said. "I'm giving you the chance to walk out that front door and end this peacefully."

"Are you threatening me?" Kaylie raised an eyebrow at him.

"No," Josh said. "I'm warning you. This doesn't have to be a big scene. You could just pack your bags and leave before anyone gets hurt."

"If it's worth anything I do love you," Kaylie said.

"And I don't believe you," Josh said. He grabbed his keys off the counter and walked towards the front door.

"Josh," Kaylie called after him. He stopped walking and sighed as he turned around to face her. "Be honest with me, did you ever for a second love me more than you loved Maya? Was I ever your number one choice?"

"It's always been Maya," Josh said before turning and walking out of the apartment. It felt like a weight was lifted off his chest. It felt like he could breathe again. He knew exactly where he was going. He knew exactly where he needed to be right now.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Do you want pepperoni?" Maya asked.

"With extra cheese!" Aaron exclaimed, his eyes widening in excitement.

"You eat way too much cheese kid," Maya laughed at her son.

"It's delicious," Aaron insisted. He looked over at his mom from his spot on the couch and smiled wide at her. She smiled back and then dialed the number for the pizza place. After placing their order, she walked back and dropped on the couch with her son.

"Have you picked a movie yet?" Maya asked.

"I can't decide," Aaron shook his head. "You pick."

"That's not the way this works," Maya said and then laughed. "It's your turn to pick the movie which means you pick the movie."

"It's too hard," Aaron whined. "I don't know if I want to watch a superhero movie or a Disney movie."

"It must be difficult to be a five year old," Maya teased. They heard a knock at the front door and Maya raised an eyebrow. There was no way that their pizza could have gotten there that fast.

"Who is it?" Aaron asked. Maya shrugged and walked over to open the door. Once she swung it open, she was surprised to see Josh on the other side.

"Josh," Maya said. Josh looked like he was about to say something but their son interrupted him before he got the chance to.

"Daddy!" Aaron exclaimed. He jumped off the couch and rushed over before jumping into his dad's arms. Josh caught him and held him close to his chest. He knew that Maya and Aaron were the two people that he wanted to see. They were the ones he wanted to spend his night with. He and Maya shared a look, complete understanding lingering between the two of them. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to come see my favorite guy in the world," Josh said.

"Me?" Aaron's eyes brightened and it brought a smile to Maya's face. She loved seeing the two of them together. It was her favorite sight in the entire world.

"Absolutely," Josh nodded.

"Well you have to come inside," Aaron said. "We ordered pizza and we are going to watch a movie."

"Oh yeah?" Josh asked.

"Can he stay, momma?" Aaron asked, turning to face Maya.

"Of course he can," Maya nodded. "He is more than welcome to come inside. He's always invited."

"Well come on daddy!" Aaron said. Josh placed him on the floor and watched as he rushed off towards the couch. Maya turned to face Josh as she closed the door.

"Are you okay?" Maya asked, she rested a hand on his arm and they both felt a spark between them. It was as strong as ever.

"I am now," Josh nodded. "I ended it with her."

"How did it go?" Maya asked. She kept her voice quiet so that Aaron didn't hear but he was too distracted with his movie collection anyway.

"As well as expected," Josh shrugged. "I told her to leave New York. Something you apparently already did."

"Oh uh," Maya widened her eyes and smiled sheepishly. "I was mad."

"I think it's incredibly sexy how defensive you get over me," Josh smirked as he whispered in her ear and then walked over to where Aaron was kneeling down. Maya blushed slightly and shook her head to herself. She felt like she was in middle school all over again with him. He made her feel like a school girl.

"Can you help me pick a movie daddy?" Aaron asked.

"You bet I can," Josh said. He pulled Aaron into a hug and held him close for a second. Aaron was making him feel better without even realizing what he was doing. He looked over the top of Aaron's head and saw Maya smiling at them. They were both making everything better. They were his family.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"I think he's asleep," Josh whispered. Aaron had his head rested on Josh's lap and his feet were resting on Maya's lap. When he didn't get an answer from Maya, he looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. "I think you're both asleep," he mumbled to himself and then chuckled.

Josh tried to figure out what the best way was to move them both without waking them up. He knew Maya could sleep through just about anything, so he slowly shifted her so that she rested her head on one of the pillows. She shifted slightly but stayed asleep. He gently lifted Aaron into his arms and smiled when his son rested his head on his shoulder. He carried him off towards his bedroom and gently placed him on his bed. He tucked him in and then knelt down by the side of his bed. He rested a hand on his arm and smiled at the sleeping boy. There was something so comforting about seeing the rise and fall of Aaron's chest while he slept.

"I love you so much Aaron," Josh whispered. Aaron shifted a little in his sleep but stayed sound asleep. He kissed the top of Aaron's head and then gently placed a hand there for a second. He smiled and just watched his son sleep for a few minutes before getting up and leaving. He closed the door behind him and made his way to the living room. He saw Maya sitting up when he got back and he widened his eyes in surprise.

"Where did you go?" Maya asked. "I woke up and the both of you were gone."

"Aaron was asleep so I tucked him in," Josh explained. He walked back over and took a seat on the couch with her. "I was going to carry you to bed next."

"I'm awake now," Maya said but the yawn that escaped her disagreed.

"Are you sure about that?" Josh teased.

"Oh be quiet," Maya rolled her eyes and laughed at him. He turned off the movie and flipped to a random channel on the television.

"I was going to head home so that the two of you could sleep," Josh said.

"Don't," Maya insisted. Josh raised an eyebrow at her but she shrugged. "Stay for a little longer. We can watch TV."

"Okay," Josh agreed. He didn't really want to leave anyway. Maya scooted closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, as she rested her head against it.

Neither really cared what was on the television at that exact moment. If you asked either one of them, they probably couldn't tell you what sitcom was running. It was all background noise to them. Maya's eyes were getting heavy again as Josh rubbed comforting circles around her arm. She felt at ease and it felt like home to her. It was a simple and sweet gesture. It was something Josh had done a million times over the course of their relationship but this time it felt different. This time it felt like the beginning of something new. This time it felt like the beginning of something bigger for the two of them.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is going to have a lot of flashbacks in it. It's going to pick up the same night as the last chapter. Thank you all so much for your continued support and kind words. They are absolutely amazing and mean the world to me! You guys are the best!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 13**

"Maya?" Josh asked.

"Yes?" Maya asked. She sat up straight and turned to face him, crossing her legs underneath her.

"Can you tell me about it?" Josh hesitantly asked.

"Tell you about what?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Your pregnancy," Josh said. "The night Aaron was born. I want to know all about it."

"Are you sure?" Maya asked.

"How did you find out?" Josh asked. Maya laughed slightly before launching into the story. She still remembered that day like it was yesterday.

 _"_ _What's the emergency?" Riley gasped as she rushed into her best friend's dorm room. The nineteen year old looked over at her best friend and could see the conflicted look on the blonde's face._

 _"_ _That," Maya pointed towards her desk and then dropped onto the floor. Riley shot her a look and then followed her finger before widening her eyes._

 _"_ _Are you-?" Riley asked, turning back to face her best friend._

 _"_ _I don't know," Maya shook her head. "I haven't taken them yet."_

 _"_ _Are you late?" Riley asked._

 _"_ _Yes," Maya nodded. "And I'm never late."_

 _"_ _Is it-?" Riley trailed off because she knew the mention of her uncle was still a sensitive topic. The break-up was still brand new and Maya was still dealing with the fall out of it._

 _"_ _It's Josh's," Maya sighed. "I was kind of hoping you would sit with me while I took them, Riles."_

 _"_ _Of course," Riley nodded._

 _Maya took one of the boxes and walked off towards the bathroom, leaving her best friend to sit on the bed. She opened the box and then read all the directions, mostly just to waste the time. She eventually took the three tests and then placed them on the ledge of the sink. As she washed her hands she let her mind wander. Pregnant. Was she actually pregnant? Josh was off in another country and the two had no contact with each other since their break-up. How would she handle this without him? Could she handle this without him? Should she tell him about this? She rested her hands on the sides of the sink and closed her eyes. Her head was starting to hurt from all the questions running through her mind._

 _"_ _Peaches?" Riley asked, walking into the bathroom. She could see the tears starting to fall down her best friend's face so she rested a hand on her arm._

 _"_ _I can't do this," Maya shook her head. "I can't be pregnant. I can't be a mom. I can't do this without Josh."_

 _"_ _You absolutely can," Riley insisted. "Maya, you are one of the strongest people I have ever met. You have been through more in your nineteen years of living than most people have in their entire lives. You lean on those around you and let us help you. You can do this. There is no doubt in my mind that you can do this."_

 _"_ _I'm going to need you, Riles. I'm going to need you so much," Maya said._

 _"_ _I'm never going to let you go through this alone," Riley promised. "I will be by your side every step of the way. As long as I'm around, you will never be alone."_

 _"_ _I miss Josh," Maya whispered._

 _"_ _I know Peaches," Riley nodded before pulling her into a hug. Maya wrapped her arms around her best friend and rested her head on her shoulder. "I know," she whispered. The two heard the timer go off and looked over at the three tests that were staring back at them._

 _"_ _Moment of truth," Maya whispered. Riley grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze._

 _"_ _I'm right here," Riley promised. Maya walked over towards the sink and lifted up the first one. Positive. Test number two, positive. Test number three, positive. All three of them were positive. Maya Hart was pregnant with Joshua Matthews' baby._

"And then I burst into tears and cried for about a half hour," Maya said. "I went to the doctor the next day and he confirmed I was in fact pregnant. About two months."

"That was from right before I left," Josh said.

"Yup," Maya nodded.

"I'm glad Riley was there for you when I couldn't be," Josh said. "I'm glad you had her to lean on during that."

"She was there for most of the big moments in my pregnancy," Maya admitted.

"Was she there when you found out the gender?" Josh asked.

"I didn't actually," Maya said.

"You waited to find out Aaron was a boy until after he was born?" Josh asked, raising a surprised eyebrow. "What made you decide that?"

"You did actually," Maya said.

"Me?" Josh pointed to himself, his tone completely confused.

"I remember a conversation we had a while back," Maya said. "We were talking about kids and the future. I remember you told me that when you had your first baby, you wanted it to be a surprise. You wanted the excitement of finding out in the delivery room if it was a boy or a girl."

"I can't believe you remembered that," Josh whispered. His face was one of complete awe and Maya smiled softly at him. "I can't believe you did that for me."

"It wasn't easy," Maya admitted. "I considered finding out so many times but in the end I held strong."

"What did you look like pregnant?" Josh asked. "I bet you looked absolutely beautiful."

"I looked like a beached whale," Maya groaned. "I was huge."

"Oh I doubt that," Josh shook his head. "You couldn't look like a beached whale if you tried. Do you have a picture?"

"Sure," Maya nodded. She grabbed her cell phone off the side table and scrolled through the photo library. She stopped on a picture and bit her lip as she looked up at Josh.

"Show me," Josh said. Maya handed him the phone and watched as he looked at the picture. His face seemed to brighten up and he smiled at the image. He rested a finger on the picture and then looked up at Maya. "You're beautiful."

"Josh," Maya whispered.

"It looks so natural on you," Josh said as he looked down at the picture again. "You have this glow to you. You look like you were born to be pregnant."

"It wasn't easy but Aaron made it all worth it in the end," Maya said. "He is the greatest gift I could have ever asked for. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Me too," Josh nodded. "I just love him so much."

"He is a piece of you that I got to see every day," Maya admitted. "Even though you were gone, it was like you were still here with me. From the moment he was born, I knew he was going to be exactly like you."

"What was your delivery like?" Josh asked. "Were you in labor a long time?"

"Fifteen hours," Maya said. "Fifteen long hours."

 _"_ _This baby is never going to come!" Maya growled. She dropped her head onto the pillow in her hospital room and let out an exhausted sigh._

 _"_ _I don't think the baby is going to stay inside of you forever," Zay insisted._

 _"_ _Was that a joke?" Maya glared at him._

 _"_ _Uh," Zay widened his eyes and looked at his friends for help._

 _"_ _This is all on you man," Lucas smirked. "You're the one who made the joke."_

 _"_ _It's going to be okay," Riley insisted as she sat on the edge of Maya's bed. She rested a hand on her best friend's arm and smiled at her._

 _"_ _Switch with me then," Maya pleaded. "You have the baby and I'll support you."_

 _"_ _Uh no," Riley shook her head._

 _"_ _That's not even possible," Smackle said._

 _"_ _I know it's not possible!" Maya shrieked. "I am in so much pain and I just want to punch something right now."_

 _"_ _Uh," Farkle widened his eyes and then took a step back. He saw Lucas, Zay, and Smackle do the same thing._

 _"_ _I didn't mean one of you," Maya rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _Here," Zay held up a pillow and held it in front of her face. "Punch this."_

 _"_ _Stop making jokes," Lucas shoved his best friend._

 _"_ _Or she might actually punch you," Farkle added._

 _"_ _Well I see we have a full house in here," Doctor Warren laughed as she walked into Maya's hospital room._

 _"_ _These are my best friends," Maya said. "They are my family."_

 _"_ _Well it's very nice to meet you all," Doctor Warren smiled. "But now I must ask you all to leave so I can check Maya to see how dilated she is."_

 _"_ _Yeah I'm out," Farkle nodded. Everyone could see that he instantly paled at the thought and Smackle guided her boyfriend out of the room. Zay and Lucas quickly followed after them._

 _"_ _I'll wait outside," Riley said._

 _"_ _No," Maya shook her head and grabbed her best friend's hand. "I need you to stay here."_

 _"_ _Okay," Riley nodded. She walked up towards Maya's head and faced her best friend to smile at her while the doctor checked._

 _"_ _Well it looks like you are completely dilated," Doctor Warren said as she stood up._

 _"_ _I am?" Maya widened her eyes. "You mean, I'm having the baby?"_

 _"_ _You're having the baby," Doctor Warren nodded. "I am going to send the nurses back to prep you and then I will meet you in the delivery room."_

 _"_ _Okay," Maya mumbled. Her face was completely pale and the realization was starting to set in. She was having the baby. She was about to become a mom._

 _"_ _I'll go get your mom," Riley said. She remembered Maya saying that when she delivered she wanted both her mom and Riley in the room with her._

 _"_ _Thanks Riles," Maya smiled weakly at her as she saw nurses start to file into the room._

 _Everything suddenly felt like a blur. She remembered the nurses prepping her and then being wheeled towards the delivery room. She saw her mom and Riley in there. They both had gowns on over their clothes with gloves and masks already on. They both stood on one of Maya's side and grabbed her hands. Her mom smiled at her and she could feel the love radiating off of her. Her look was so encouraging and promising. When she looked over at Riley, she could see her giving her the same look. She squeezed both of their hands and then turned to face the doctor. She pushed when she was told to push and it was probably the worst pain she ever experienced._

 _"_ _I can't do this," Maya sobbed. She shook her head and cried. "I can't."_

 _"_ _Yes you can baby girl," Katy insisted. "You are the strongest person I know. You can do this."_

 _"_ _I can't," Maya cried._

 _"_ _Think of your baby," Riley said. "Think of that beautiful baby that is waiting to meet you. Find the strength for them."_

 _Maya wasn't really sure where her strength came from. She pushed with all of her might. She cried for all of the pain she was feeling. Suddenly an image of Josh filled her mind. He was smiling at her and she could almost hear his words of encouragement. She cried as she thought of the only man she ever loved and how she was about to have their baby without him. Finally she heard a cry. It was a moment she would never forget. It was the sound of her baby._

 _"_ _It's a boy!" Doctor Warren announced. Maya burst into a fresh set of tears and opened her arms as they rested the baby on her chest._

 _"_ _Hi baby boy," Maya whispered. "Hi my sweet baby. I am going to love you for the rest of my life. You are my everything."_

 _"_ _He's so beautiful," Riley whispered._

 _"_ _What are you going to name him?" Katy asked._

 _"_ _Aaron," Maya smiled at her son. "Aaron Joshua Matthews."_

"I fell in love with him the minute I met him," Maya said. She brushed a tear off her face as she relived the day her son was born. She looked up and could see the tears on Josh's face. "Josh?"

"I should have been there," Josh whispered. Maya felt the guilt start to build up in her chest. "I don't blame you."

"You don't?" Maya asked.

"At first I did," Josh admitted. "But not anymore. If I would have stayed because you were pregnant we may have resented each other. You never would have known if I stayed for the right reasons. You would always wonder if I only stayed because you were pregnant and I would have gotten mad that you could even think that."

"You're here now," Maya said. "The three of us have our chance to be a family now."

"I'm never going to let the two of you get away again," Josh insisted. "I am going to spend every single day of the rest of my life being there for the both of you."

"I know you are," Maya nodded.

"I have something to show you," Josh said.

"What is it?" Maya asked. She saw Josh reach into his back pocket and pull out his wallet. She raised an eyebrow as he opened the wallet and then pulled out a picture. He handed it to her and she widened her eyes in surprise. "This is a picture of us."

"I carried it around in my wallet every day since you broke up with me," Josh admitted.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"I could never let you go," Josh said. "There was no way I would ever be able to let you out of my heart. This was my reminder of what we had. The beautiful life we created together."

"You never gave up hope?" Maya quietly asked.

"No," Josh shook his head. "You have always been in my heart."

Maya looked into his eyes and bit her lip. She could see the honesty and sincerity in them. They were the beautiful blue that she fell in love with when she was just a young girl. She always knew that Josh was the one for her. Everyone always laughed at her and called it a silly childhood crush but she knew the truth. She knew that her feelings for him were real. She knew that the two of them had a special bond. She saw Josh slowly leaning in her direction and she felt herself inching closer to him. They were inches away from each other and they both seemed to be looking for confirmation that this was what the other wanted.

Josh was the one to close the gap between them and she responded almost instantly by wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He pulled her closer by the waist and kissed her with everything inside of him. It felt like fireworks exploded in their chests and everything felt right. Kissing each other was even better than they remembered. It was beautiful and passionate. Maya pulled back and rested her forehead against his. They were both breathless but in the good kind of way.

"Wow," Maya whispered.

"Wow is right," Josh whispered. The two locked eyes as their foreheads rested against each other. They knew that their love was still there and it was only going to grow over time.


	14. Chapter 14

**So I was asked in a review about Amy and Alan! I will be addressing them in this chapter and they might just be making an appearance soon! Joshaya finally kissed and all feels right! I have a couple of big things planned for them and I am really excited for it! I hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 14**

"So, are you two back together?" Riley asked, the excitement clear as day in her tone.

"I don't know," Maya said. "I think so! We both definitely want to be together."

"Then what's holding you back?" Smackle asked. She took a sip of her coffee and leaned back on the couch in Maya's living room.

"Do you think we are moving too fast?" Maya asked. "I mean, he literally just ended his engagement."

"To a psycho," Smackle pointed out.

"Plus," Riley added after smirking at her friend. "You're Maya and Josh. The two of you are meant to be together. I don't think there is a timetable for the two of you getting back together. If it feels right then follow your heart. Do what is finally going to make you happy."

"Does being with Josh make you happy?" Smackle asked.

"The happiest," Maya nodded. There was a huge smile on her face and it seemed to light up a room.

"Then go for it," Riley said. She reached out and grabbed her best friend's hand. "It's your turn to be happy."

"It just feels so right when I'm with him," Maya admitted. "When the two of us are together, I feel like I can do anything. He makes me feel so loved and on top of the world."

"That sounds like love to me," Smackle smiled. She knew exactly what Maya was talking about. She felt like that every time she was around Farkle. She looked over at Riley and could see that the brunette was thinking the same thing. She knew Lucas made her feel the exact same way.

"It's always been love with Josh," Maya smiled. "It always has been and always will be."

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hey," Josh greeted as he walked into Maya's apartment.

"Hey," Maya smiled. He saw her folding yet another basket of laundry and quietly laughed to himself. He felt like she was always doing laundry and drawing when he went over to see her.

"You're doing laundry again?" Josh raised an amused eyebrow. "Weren't you just doing laundry the other day?"

"Aaron is a five year old boy," Maya said. "He likes to get dirty and goes through more laundry than I can count. I do so much laundry. I have become quite the pro at it."

"Clearly," Josh smirked.

"Here," Maya tossed a shirt at him. "Make yourself useful and help me fold."

"So bossy," Josh teased but dropped down on the couch with her anyway. He started to fold one of Aaron's shirts and smiled at how small it was. "He clearly got your height."

"Oh shut up," Maya rolled her eyes and swatted him with one of the shirts. "He will go through a growth spurt."

"Maybe he'll be six feet," Josh said.

"And then he can dunk a basketball," Maya smirked.

"A basketball?" Josh raised an eyebrow. "No way. Our kid if going to be a professional baseball player."

"Is that right?" Maya asked. "For the New York Yankees?"

"No way! Phillies all the way!" Josh insisted.

"The Phillies?" Maya narrowed her eyes. "If he is going to play then he is going to play for the Yankees."

"You're not even a Yankees fan!" Josh insisted.

"I so am!" Maya said. "I was born and raised in New York. My son will play for them."

"My son will play for the Phillies," Josh said.

"Or he'll be an accountant," Maya pointed out. Josh laughed and she laughed right along with him.

"If he's happy then I'm happy," Josh said. "I just want to see him doing something he enjoys."

"Me too," Maya nodded. "I will support whatever he decides to do."

"So," Josh started and Maya raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes?" Maya asked.

"I talked to my mom and dad today," Josh said before letting out a long and tired sigh.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Maya asked. "You've always been close with them."

"I kind of got upset with them," Josh said as he played with one of Aaron's shirts.

"Why?" Maya asked, clearly surprised. That was not the answer she was expecting.

"Because I told them about Aaron but they apparently already knew about him," Josh said.

"Oh," Maya widened her eyes. "Yeah. I told them when I was pregnant and they were there when he was born. Aaron has always had a relationship with them. I couldn't not tell them. He's their grandson."

"I can't believe they didn't tell me," Josh said. "I can't believe my family didn't tell me. Did they promise you that they wouldn't?"

"No. I'd never ask that of them," Maya shook her head. "Honestly? I'm surprised you didn't find out. When I told your mom about him, she told me that she wasn't going to keep it a secret. She said she was going to tell you about it because you were her baby and it was the right thing to do. That's why I was surprised when you didn't know."

"She never told me," Josh shook his head. He scrunched his eyebrows together, clearly surprised. "No one told me."

"I actually wrote you a letter," Maya admitted.

"You did?" Josh widened his eyes. "When?"

"When Aaron was a little over two years old," Maya said. "I said that I had something important to discuss with you and wondered what the best way was to get in contact with you. When you didn't write back I figured it meant that you didn't care what I had to say."

"I never got your letter," Josh shook his head.

"I sent it to the address you left with your mom and dad," Maya said. She was surprised that Josh had never received her letter.

"I never got it," Josh said. He was starting to realize that something was completely wrong about this entire situation.

"Maybe it got lost in the mail?" Maya suggested.

"Maybe," Josh whispered. "Maybe all my letters got lost in the mail."

"Hey," Maya reached out and rested a hand on his arm. He looked over at her and smiled. "It's going to be okay. Your mom and dad know you're just overwhelmed. They love you and once you explain this to them, they will understand."

"I just have a bad feeling," Josh said.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"I have a bad feeling that those letters were never actually lost," Josh explained.

"You think someone stole them?" Maya asked.

"I don't know," Josh sighed. Maya scooted closer and ran her fingers through his hair. He leaned into her touch and smiled at her. She smiled back at him and leaned forward before their lips touched. Every kiss felt like the first to them.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Did you ever write me a letter?" Josh asked.

"What?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow at her uncle.

"When I was out of the country," Josh said. "Did you ever write to me?"

"All the time," Riley nodded. "I just figured you weren't writing back because you were busy. I assumed you would eventually get back to me. Plus, we talked on the phone occasionally so I figured it was all okay."

"What about you?" Josh asked. Lucas looked over confused after walking into the living room of his apartment.

"What about me? What are we talking about?" Lucas asked, looking between his fiancée and friend. He sat on the couch next to Riley and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you ever write to me while I was out of the country?" Josh asked.

"A couple of times," Lucas nodded.

"Where the hell did all of my letters go?" Josh snapped. He ran a hand over his face in frustration and let out an annoyed sigh.

"You didn't get any of them?" Riley asked.

"Apparently everyone has been writing to me but I didn't get most of them. I got a few but none of the important ones," Josh explained. "Apparently my mom, dad, and Cory all told me about Aaron in the letters but I never saw them. Maya told me she wanted to talk to me, probably about Aaron but I never got it."

"You don't think?" Lucas raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's exactly what I think," Josh nodded.

"You mean?" Riley widened her eyes when she realized what was happening.

"I think my letters were being taken because I wasn't supposed to find out about Aaron," Josh explained.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"What did she do to you?" Josh asked.

"Uh what?" Zay asked. He had just taken a seat in one of the chairs at Topanga's and could see the determined look on Josh's face. "What did who do to me?"

"Kaylie," Josh said. "Why did you break-up with her?"

"She got very obsessive," Zay explained. He shivered as he thought of his ex-girlfriend. "One day I came home to my dorm room and saw just how insane she was. All the pictures with Riley, Maya and Smackle had the heads cut off of them. She said they were too beautiful to be on my dresser and walls. That I shouldn't surround myself with such beautiful girls."

"What?" Josh widened his eyes.

"She would follow me everywhere I went and took my phone when I wasn't looking. She would delete messages from Maya or Riley or Smackle before I could even read them," Zay continued. "She was very threatened by them. No matter how much I tried to convince her they were just friends. She never believed or trusted me."

"Did you ever break-up with her?" Josh asked. "Before Maya had to help you?"

"More times than I can count," Zay sighed. "She wouldn't accept it though. She wouldn't leave me alone. She texted, called, emailed, followed me. I couldn't get away from her."

"I'm so sorry man," Josh sighed.

"I saw all the warning signs but it was too late," Zay said. "Why are you asking me all of this?"

"I think she stole all my letters," Josh explained. "I think she stopped communication with my family and friends so that I wouldn't find out about Aaron."

"That sounds like something she would do," Zay nodded. "That's exactly something she would do."

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Keep him safe," Josh insisted.

"We will," Lucas promised.

"We don't know what she is capable of and I want him in your sights at all time," Josh explained.

"Uncle Josh," Riley reached out and rested a hand on his arm. "He is perfectly safe with us. We won't let anything happen to him."

"I know," Josh sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just so on edge right now."

"You ready?" Maya asked, walking back into the living room with Aaron.

"When will you two be back?" Aaron asked.

"In a few hours," Josh said. "We just have a few things to do."

"You'll have a blast with Aunt Riley and Uncle Lucas," Maya insisted.

"I think Uncle Lucas mentioned something about pizza and brownies," Riley smiled at her godson.

"Really?" Aaron's eyes widened as he turned to face Lucas.

"With extra cheese," Lucas nodded before ruffling his brown hair.

"Yes!" Aaron pumped his fist up in the air. He turned back to Maya and Josh. "Bye!"

"I think our kid loves you more than us," Josh raised an eyebrow.

"All it takes is the promise of pizza," Maya laughed. She squatted down and opened her arms wide before Aaron rushed into them. "Have fun buddy."

"I will," Aaron said as he squeezed her tight. "I love you momma."

"I love you too," Maya said before kissing the top of his head. Aaron wiggled out of her grip and rushed over to hug Josh.

"Bye daddy!" Aaron squeezed him tight and then smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you too little man," Josh smiled and felt his heart tighten with love. It was the first time Aaron had ever said that to him and it was a moment he would always remember. He saw Maya smile at the pair and he knew she would always cherish this moment. He kissed the top of Aaron's head and then stood up.

"See you guys later," Riley waved at the two of them as she wrapped her arms around Aaron's shoulders and smiled.

"Bye," Maya waved and then the two walked out of the apartment. She turned to face Josh once the door closed behind them. "Are you ready?"

"No," Josh shook his head. "Let's get this over with."

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

Maya was standing in the living room of Josh's apartment and it looked like no one had been there in days. She knew that Josh was staying with Cory and Topanga at the moment. She offered to let him stay with her but they figured it might be best to wait a little while until they figured out how to explain everything to Aaron. They knew he would be fine with it but they wanted to figure out what they were first before opening that door. She heard rustling around in the bedroom and then something drop. She rushed off in that direction and saw Josh sitting on the floor.

"What happened?" Maya asked.

"It's all here," Josh quietly said. She followed his eyesight and saw him staring at a box.

"What is it?" Maya asked. She walked over and took a seat on the floor with him before picking up the box. She opened the lid and widened her eyes. It had all the letters from everyone. There were tons of letters stuffed inside that shoebox.

"She hid them from me," Josh said. "I didn't know about Aaron sooner because Kaylie hid them from me."

"Josh," Maya whispered.

"It's because of her that I wasn't here sooner," Josh said. "It's because of her I missed out on Aaron's life."

"So, what now?" Maya asked.

"I don't know," Josh shook his head. He looked over at her and she could see the defeated look in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. He rested his head on her shoulder and stared at the box full of letters.

"Whatever happens next, you have me. The two of us will get through whatever it is together," Maya promised.

"You promise?" Josh asked, lifting his head to meet her eyes. Maya cupped his one cheek with her hand and looked passionately into his eyes.

"I'm not going to lose you again," Maya said. "We are going to get through this all together. It's you and me. Now and forever."

"Now and forever," Josh nodded. He kissed her before resting his head on her shoulder again. They would get through this together. Kaylie would not win.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note**

Hi all! I am so sorry this is not an update, just an author's note. I live in Florida so I have been preparing for Hurricane Irma that is about to hit where I live. I am going to be evacuating tomorrow so things have been very hectic these past few days. I will be posting as soon as possible. I just wanted to let you know the reason for the delay. I hope to get something up soon! Thank you so much for your patience and understanding!


	16. Chapter 16

**I have safely made it back to my apartment in Florida. I was very lucky to not have suffered any damage or water damage to the place. I am okay and was very safe the entire time. Thank you so much for all the kind words, well wishes and sweet messages! They were so touching and they meant the world to me. You guys truly are the best and I can't wait to start updating this story again. Everything is settling down so updates will start coming regularly again. Thank you so much again!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 15**

"She hid them all?" Riley widened her eyes in surprise. "She just took all of the letters and kept them from him?"

"Yup," Maya nodded. She played with the fringes on one of the pillows on Riley's couch. "She makes me so angry."

"I can imagine," Riley groaned. "How's Josh?"

"Angry," Maya sighed. "I have never seen him so angry in my entire life."

"What did he do with the letters?" Riley asked. She knew how hurt her uncle must have been. It had to be the worst feeling in the world to know that someone you thought loved you hid this from you. He would have had the chance to know his son sooner but she was so selfish and cruel in her actions.

"He read them," Maya said. "The two of us read them together. It was everyone telling him about Aaron. His mom, dad, his brothers and sister. He read them all numerous times."

"What about your letter?" Riley asked.

"It broke his heart," Maya said. "Knowing that I was trying to tell him about Aaron but never got the chance. It's something he had a hard time wrapping his mind around."

"So, what now?" Riley asked. She wasn't sure what Josh was going to do about Kaylie next. She hoped that she stayed out of their lives forever.

"I don't know," Maya shrugged. "We move forward. We try to get past this and be a family."

"If anyone is capable of moving forward with their life, it is you. You and Josh were built to handle the toughest of situations. You two are stronger together," Riley said.

"I love him," Maya said. She loved him with all her heart and would go to the ends of the earth if it meant saving Josh and protected Aaron. "I will do anything to help him."

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Daddy?" Aaron asked. Josh looked up from his lap top and saw his son staring at him intently. The two were on the couch and Josh was trying to get some work done while Aaron watched something on TV. Clearly his son wanted to have a conversation instead.

"Yeah buddy?" Josh asked. He closed the lap top and placed it on the coffee table in Maya's apartment before turning and fully facing his son.

"Are you always going to be here?" Aaron quietly asked.

"What?" Josh scrunched his eyebrows together. He could tell his son was nervous and not sure how to ask him what he wanted.

"Momma always told me that I would meet you one day," Aaron said. "Now I got to meet you and I love you. Are you going to leave us?"

"Never," Josh shook his head. He pulled his son into his arms and Aaron instantly curled into his side. "I am never going to leave you and your mom. I will always be here to love and protect the both of you. I promise."

"I don't want you to leave," Aaron said. "I always want you to be here."

"I will," Josh promised.

"Will you teach me how to play baseball?" Aaron asked. "Uncle Lucas said that he would but I really want you to."

"I would love to teach you," Josh said and then smiled at him. "Is that what you want to do when you get older? Be a baseball player?"

"No," Aaron shook his head. He looked down in his lap and played with his fingers.

"What do you want to do?" Josh asked. He knew whatever his son said was probably not going to be his career. When he was five years old he wanted to be a police officer. Being a photo journalist came much later in life for him.

"I want to take pictures," Aaron said. He looked up and blue eyes met blue eyes.

"You do?" Josh asked, clearly surprised by his answer.

"I want to take pictures just like you do daddy," Aaron said. Josh felt his heart soar with love and he pulled his son close for a hug.

"You can do whatever you want in life," Josh said. "No matter what you decide to do, I will always be proud of you."

"Really?" Aaron smiled at his dad.

"Really," Josh nodded. "I love you son."

"I love you too daddy," Aaron said and then rested his head on his dad's arm. "I'm glad you're my daddy."

"Me too buddy," Josh whispered. "Me too."

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"What in the world is going on here?" Maya asked as she dropped her keys and purse on the coffee table. She widened her eyes and looked around her kitchen. The counter was a mess. There were dirty pots everywhere. Josh and Aaron looked over at her in surprise and she saw that they were covered in food. They were clearly attempting to make something.

"We were making you dinner momma," Aaron said. He bit his lip and then looked up at his dad for help. Josh chuckled and ruffled his son's hair.

"You were?" Maya softened her tone and smiled at her two favorite boys.

"It may look like a giant mess but I swear there is food in this mess," Josh promised.

"Is there?" Maya teased.

"Look over there!" Aaron pointed at the table. Maya followed to where his little finger was pointing and she felt her heart clench. The table was set with three dishes and glasses. She saw what looked like chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese sitting on the table.

"What did you make?" Maya asked. She walked over to where the two were standing and lifted Aaron in her arms.

"Daddy's special recipe!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Daddy's special recipe?" Maya repeated. She looked over at Josh and raised an eyebrow at him. "And what is your special recipe?"

"My homemade chicken nuggets and mac and cheese," Josh said.

"From a box?" Maya teased with a smirk.

"No momma!" Aaron shook his head. "We made it all from scratch."

"You did?" Maya widened her eyes in surprise.

"Well I hope it tastes good," Josh said. Maya placed Aaron on the ground after kissing the top of his head and watched him rush off towards the table. She looked up at Josh and smiled sweetly at him.

"You didn't have to do all of this," Maya insisted as she reached up and squeezed his arm affectionately.

"I thought a family date night was exactly what we all needed," Josh explained. "I know it's what I needed."

"It's perfect," Maya nodded. Josh leaned down and kissed her forehead before walking over to join their son. She turned around to face the two of them and smiled at the sight. They were laughing and starting to serve the food. This was a sight she could get used to. This was something she could see herself loving for the rest of her life. As long as she had Aaron and Josh as her family, she would be more than okay.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"I have something for you," Josh said. The two had just finished putting Aaron to bed and were now sitting on the living room couch. She placed her wine glass on the table and turned to face him.

"You got me a present?" Maya raised an eyebrow at him.

"I did," Josh nodded.

"You didn't have to," Maya said. She was oddly touched that he thought to get her a gift for no reason. It reminded her of their time as boyfriend and girlfriend growing up. He would just randomly surprise her with gifts because he wanted to.

"Do you remember in middle school when you found that locket? The gold one with the family inside? The one you wanted to keep because of how happy the family looked?" Josh asked.

"Of course I do," Maya nodded. She remembered telling Josh that story when they first started dating. She remembered telling him how she felt like she finally had a happy family like that. Once her mom married Shawn, she felt like she finally had the mom and dad she always desired.

"Well," Josh said as he reached into his back pocket.

"Did you?" Maya widened her eyes when he lifted a gold locket in front of her face. He handed it to her and she slowly opened the locket. Inside was a picture of her, Josh and Aaron from when they had the paint fight. They were making silly faces and covered in paint. She felt her eyes well up with tears and she looked up at him. "Josh," she whispered.

"We can be that happy family," Josh said and then corrected himself. "We are that happy family you have always wanted. It may not be in the way we always wanted but we are getting there. It's the three of us for the rest of time."

"It's beautiful," Maya whispered. She felt him reach out and brush away one of the tears that slipped down her cheek. The gesture was so sweet and tender that it made her want to burst out into a fresh set of tears. She loved the man sitting in front of her so much.

"I love you Maya," Josh said. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned closer to her. Their faces were inches apart and she could feel his breath on her own.

"I love you too," Maya whispered. She felt Josh close the gap and their lips connected, sending a spark between them. She knew she would never get tired of kissing Josh. She pulled back and held the locket up in front of him. "Put this on for me."

"Okay," Josh nodded. He was still breathless from the kiss but took the locket from her anyway. She turned around slightly and pulled her hair to the side. She felt Josh put the necklace on and then clasp it. He ran his finger over her neck and she felt goosebumps run throughout her body. She turned around and smiled at him.

"It's perfect," Maya placed her hand over the locket and bit her lip. "I'm never going to take this off."

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Maya Hart?" She looked up from the book she was going through in the art gallery and raised an eyebrow. She saw a guy walking towards her with a bouquet of roses in his hands and she widened her eyes.

"Are those for me?" Maya asked.

"Are you Maya Hart?" The delivery guy asked.

"Yes," Maya nodded.

"Then they are for you," he said. He had her sign a form indicating she got them and then left her alone in the store. She looked over the roses and smiled. She found a note sticking out of them and quickly grabbed it. _Thinking of you –Josh_. She smiled and grabbed her cellphone, quickly dialing his number.

 _"_ _Hello?" Josh answered on the second ring._

"They are beautiful," Maya said.

 _"_ _You got the roses?" Josh asked, the excitement evident in his tone._

"I love them," Maya said.

 _"_ _Good," Josh said._ She realized the voice was closer than she thought. She looked up and saw him walking towards her in the store. He was smiling wide and it made her heart race. She swore he got even more handsome every time she saw him.

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked. She hung up the phone and put it on the table before walking out from behind the counter.

"I wanted to do this the right way," Josh said.

"Do what the right way?" Maya raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maya Hart," Josh said. He reached out to grab her hand before giving it a squeeze. She bit her lip and waited for him to continue. "Will you do me the honor of going out on a date with me?" He asked.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 16**

"So I need a huge favor from you Riles," Maya said before taking a sip of her coffee. She saw Riley pouring herself a mug of coffee and then making her way over to where Maya was sitting down already.

"What's that?" Riley asked. She took a sip of her coffee and then sat down on Maya's couch with her.

"I was kind of hoping that you and Lucas would watch Aaron for the night for me tomorrow," Maya said.

"Sure," Riley nodded and then raised an eyebrow at her blonde best friend. "Not that we don't love watching him but any particular reason why?"

"Josh asked me out on a date," Maya smiled. "He asked me earlier today and I said yes. We wanted to go out tomorrow night."

"Yaaaaayy!" Riley cheered and clapped her hands together in excitement. Maya chuckled because her best friend looked almost as excited as she felt. "Oh my gosh, Peaches! I'm so excited for you. I feel like you've been waiting to be with him again for so long."

"It feels so right this time," Maya said. "It feels like my life is finally moving in the right direction."

"That makes me so happy," Riley smiled at her best friend. She could see the excitement and look of pure happiness on her face. Something that hadn't been there in a while. She was so glad that her best friend and uncle were finally finding their happy ending. "So, I'm assuming he'll be your plus one this weekend?"

"Oh shut up," Maya playfully rolled her eyes and nudged her best friend's shoulder. "Speaking of this weekend, are you ready?"

"More than ready," Riley nodded.

"Only three more days to go!" Maya clapped her hands and smiled. She was so excited that her best friend was finally getting her happily ever after with the guy of her dreams. She had watched their love story develop over time and it was going to be really special to see them finally make themselves officially one. It had been meant to be since middle school. It was only a matter of time.

"Look at the two of us," Riley smiled. "We are both happy and settling down with the love of our lives. It's what we have always dreamed of."

"It almost feels too good to be true," Maya admitted.

"Well believe it," Riley said. "Because it is really happening."

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hey buddy," Maya smiled at her son. She walked into his bedroom and took a seat on the bed with him. He was coloring and looked up when he saw his mom sitting right next to him.

"Hi momma," Aaron smiled. He closed the coloring book and looked up at his mom, knowing exactly what was coming. "Is it bedtime?"

"It sure is," Maya nodded. She took the coloring book from him and placed it on his nightstand and then slowly started to put the crayons away as he pulled the covers up over his body.

"Is daddy really going to take me to school tomorrow?" Aaron asked, his eyes lighting up at the thought. He absolutely adored his dad and wanted to spend as much time with him as he could.

"He sure is," Maya said. Josh had asked if he could drop Aaron off at school the next day and she was more than happy to let him. She knew how much he valued his time with Aaron and she loved seeing the two of them together. "He said he might even bring us bagels for breakfast."

"Really?" Aaron widened his eyes. "I love bagels!"

"I know," Maya laughed. "That's why he's doing it."

"I love daddy," Aaron smiled.

"How would you feel about sleeping over at Aunt Riley and Uncle Lucas's house tomorrow?" Maya asked.

"Really?" Aaron's eyes widened in excitement.

"Really," Maya nodded.

"That sounds like fun!" Aaron exclaimed. She knew that her son wasn't going to put up much of an argument about spending the night at his godparents place. He absolutely loved going over there and hanging out with them. It was always like a second home to him, something Maya loved. Especially since it was her best friend's apartment.

"And then we have their wedding this weekend," Maya said. "They are getting married, remember?"

"I thought they were married?" Aaron asked. His face looked completely confused and it made Maya chuckle. He was just too adorable for words.

"What?" Maya laughed.

"They seem married," Aaron said.

"They've always seemed like that," Maya said. "But no, they aren't married yet. We are going to their wedding this weekend."

"Oh," Aaron nodded. "Is daddy going to be there?"

"He sure is," Maya nodded and smiled. "Aunt Riley is his niece and he is really good friends with Uncle Lucas."

"Cool," Aaron smiled and then let out a long yawn. Maya brushed a piece of hair off her son's face and leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead.

"Goodnight baby," Maya said as she stood up. She pulled the covers up over his body and then smiled at her son. Leaning forward, she kissed him on the forehead once more. "I love you so much, Aaron."

"I love you too momma," Aaron said. "To the moon and back."

"To the moon and back," Maya promised. She watched as he closed his eyes and curled up onto his side. If there was one promise she would always be able to keep, it was that one. She would always love her son to the moon and back. There was no question about it.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Are you nervous?" Josh asked. He leaned back against one of the couches in Topanga's and took a sip of his coffee.

"No," Lucas shook his head.

"Don't you lie to us," Zay narrowed his eyes at his best friend. The four guys were spending some much needed time together while the girls spent the afternoon going through wedding plans.

"Yeah," Farkle agreed. "We can tell when you're nervous."

"I'm not nervous though," Lucas said. "It's Riley. I'm marrying Riley. Why would that make me nervous?"

"He makes a solid point," Farkle said. "Those two have been practically married for years now. I think it started on a subway many years ago."

"What about you?" Zay turned to face Josh. "Are you nervous?"

"Why would I be nervous about Riley and Lucas's wedding?" Josh raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Not about their wedding," Zay shook his head. "About your big date."

"Maya told you?" Josh asked. He figured that word would get around the group. He didn't mind though. He loved being part of a close group of friends.

"That would be my fault," Lucas winced. "Maya told Riley and she told me because we are watching Aaron."

"It's no big deal," Josh laughed. "And no, I'm not nervous. It's Maya. Going on a date with her feels like the most natural thing in the world."

"Where are you taking her?" Farkle asked. Josh smirked and shook his head.

"You're not going to tell us?" Zay widened his eyes. "I thought we were besties!"

"I want it to be a surprise," Josh said.

"I'm not going to tell her!" Zay exclaimed.

"Me neither!" Farkle said. The two looked over at Lucas and narrowed their eyes at him. They knew if anyone would spill the secret, it would be the Texas native.

"What?" Lucas narrowed his eyes right back at them. "I'm not going to tell her either."

"No," Josh laughed. "But you have a very difficult time keeping secrets from your fiancée and she tells Maya pretty much everything. Especially when she is excited about something."

"He makes a fair point," Farkle nodded. He had been around Riley and Maya long enough to know that those two girls could not keep secrets from each other. It was almost physically impossible for them to do so.

"I don't have a hard time keeping secrets from Riley," Lucas disagreed but knew there was no point. Riley could read him like an open book and always knew when he was hiding something from her. Plus, he didn't like to keep secrets from her.

"Dude," Zay shot him a look. "You're the worst at keeping secrets from Riley."

"Well do you at least have it all planned out?" Farkle turned the conversation back to Josh.

"I do," Josh nodded. "I think she's really going to like it."

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Where are you taking me?" Maya asked. She was following Josh down the street and he had a tight grip on her hand. He had been completely quiet about their plans since he picked her up from her apartment. She had dropped Aaron off earlier in the day at Riley and Lucas's to give herself plenty of time to get ready for the date.

"We're almost there," Josh insisted.

He laced their fingers together as he said this and she felt her heart flutter. She loved holding hands with Josh. She always did. She decided to just follow along with him and enjoy the walk together. She could see that he was excited about where he was taking her and that made her excited. She knew whatever Josh had planned was going to be extremely romantic and perfect. He always knew exactly what she liked and had never taken her out on a bad date in their entire time together all those years ago. She scrunched her eyebrows together when she realized where they were and turned to face him.

"Why are we at your apartment? Are we having dinner here?" Maya asked. "Or did you forget something?"

"You'll see," Josh smirked at her. She followed him inside the building and then got into the elevator with him. She saw him press a button and then lean against the wall to smile at her.

"What are you up to Matthews?" Maya raised an eyebrow at him.

"Isn't a little spontaneity fun?" Josh smirked.

"If you say so," Maya laughed. She felt the elevator stop and then the doors opened. Josh grabbed onto her hand again and the two walked out of the elevator together. He pushed open a giant door and then the two of them walked through it together. Maya gasped when she saw what was in front of her.

"Do you like it?" Josh asked. He was looking at her, almost nervously. She reached out and squeezed his arm in reassurance and then took a step forward to inspect the area.

"Josh," Maya whispered. There was a table for two sitting in the middle of the roof with two plates and a candle right in the middle of it. There were lots of lights and candles all around the roof. When she turned back around to face Josh, he was standing there holding a single red rose. He handed it to her and she smiled softly. "It's perfect."

"Just like you," Josh said. She smiled softly and bit her lip. "I have been dreaming of the moment the two of us would get back together for a long time Maya. I always knew it would happen and I'm so glad that it's finally here."

"Me too," Maya whispered. She took a step closer to him and lifted herself up slightly to kiss him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him as their kiss deepened. He pulled back and smiled at her before pushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Are you hungry?" Josh asked.

"Starving," Maya nodded. She looked over at the table and then followed him in that direction. "What did you make?"

"Baked ziti with garlic bread," Josh said.

"Just like from our first date," Maya smiled. The first time she and Josh had ever gone out on a date, he had taken her to a cute little Italian place. She ordered lasagna but was much more interested in the baked ziti he had ordered. So he switched dishes with her so she could have the baked ziti and in that moment she knew he would do anything just to make her happy. It was the moment she knew that he was the one for her.

"That was the plan," Josh nodded. He pulled out her chair and she smiled at him as she took a seat. She placed the rose on the table and then watched as he took a seat across from her. He lifted his glass with red wine and she did the same. "To us. To our future," he said.

"To us," Maya agreed and then clinked her glass with his. They both took a sip before placing their glasses on the table. "This is really perfect, Josh. Thank you so much for doing this."

"I just want to see you happy," Josh said. He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "I want this to be a new start for us. I want to move forward from all the heartbreak and time spent apart. This is our chance at a new happy ending."

"We are going to get it right this time," Maya insisted. "We are going to do everything right this time. You, me and Aaron."

"I love you," Josh said. "I love you and Aaron. More than I could ever express."

"I love you too Josh. We both do," Maya smiled. He lifted her hand up and kissed the top of it, causing her to smile wide. It was such a sweet and simple gesture but it meant the world to her. It made her stomach flutter with butterflies and her heart soar with love. Everything really did feel right for them.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Coffee or ice cream?" Josh asked.

"What?" Maya asked, her eyebrows scrunching together. They had moved their chairs together and were sitting side by side, just looking up at the sky. She had her head resting against his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close to him. She lifted her head to look up at him when he spoke.

"Do you want to go get ice cream or do you want me to make coffee in the apartment?" Josh elaborated. He knew just how much Maya loved dessert and there was no way he could deprive her of it. She would eventually ask for dessert. He had a very good feeling that her choice was going to be ice cream because she could never turn it down.

"Let's go get ice cream!" Maya exclaimed. "It feels like the perfect night for it."

"Let's do it," Josh agreed. He held out a hand for Maya to grab onto and she smiled when she did. He leaned down to kiss her quickly and then pulled her into his side as they started to walk. They made their way to the elevator and quickly headed down to the main level. The two chattered amongst themselves as they walked down the street. Suddenly Josh starting talking about Maya's sleeping habits and she was surprised by what he was saying.

"I do not!" Maya protested and shook her head. "There is no way that I snore."

"Not like snore but you make that really deep breathing sound," Josh said and then started to make the sound that he was talking about. She shoved his shoulder but couldn't stop herself from laughing because she knew he was right. He wasn't the first person to say something like that to her.

"But you totally do snore," Maya said.

"I do not snore!" Josh insisted. She started to make a snoring sound that he did and then burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"Your face is priceless right now," Maya couldn't stop herself from laughing and then she let out a snort. Josh burst out laughing and it only made her laugh harder. When she looked up, she realized that he was staring at her and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because you are so beautiful," Josh said. She stopped laughing and smiled at him.

"You better be careful with these compliments or I might expect to hear them for the rest of our lives," Maya teased.

"I will always have a compliment on hand," Josh promised. She took a step closer and rested a hand on his chest. She lifted herself up on her tip toes and leaned up to kiss him. He met her halfway and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Well well, isn't this just a beautiful sight?" A voice caused the two of them to jump apart and turn in the direction of the voice. She felt Josh tense up and narrow his eyes.

"Kaylie," Maya growled when she realized who had interrupted them.

"You didn't really think I would just go away like that, did you?" Kaylie raised an eyebrow at the two and then crossed her arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 17**

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked. She realized that Josh had gone completely silent and she could see the anger on his face. It was radiating off of him. He kept balling his hands into fists and then loosening them up. She rested her hand on his back and she could feel him relax slightly.

"I didn't realize it was a crime to walk the streets of New York," Kaylie said. She was looking back and forth between the two. Maya swore that a look of jealousy past her features.

"No," Maya shook her head before adding, "but it is a crime to stalk people."

"You think I'm stalking you?" Kaylie raised an eyebrow. Maya wanted to roll her eyes because she knew what the girl in front of them was doing. She was trying to play the innocent act.

"You have made it a habit of showing up at the most inappropriate times," Maya said. "I believe that's a symptom of stalking. I'd be glad to ask the police for you. See what they think. They will most likely agree with me."

"Anything you want to add?" Kaylie shifted her eyes over to Josh. It was clear that he was the one she wanted to talk to, not Maya.

"What do you want, Kaylie?" Josh finally asked. He didn't sound mad. He sounded annoyed and Maya wondered if it was because their date had gotten interrupted or if it was because he had to talk to her. She assumed that it was probably a combination of both. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Josh-," Kaylie started to say but he cut her off.

"I found the letters," Josh said. They both saw her face drop, surprised that she had been caught. "The ones from my family and Maya. The ones that you hid from me all those years. The ones telling me that I had a son."

"I was going to tell you," Kaylie insisted.

"No you weren't," Josh rolled his eyes. "You never had the intention of telling me."

"Can we discuss this somewhere a little more private?" Kaylie asked, her eyes shifting between Josh and Maya.

"Anything you want to say to me you can say in front of Maya," Josh said. Maya felt herself smile slightly despite everything. He wanted her to be there with him.

"How long did it take for you two to get together?" Kaylie asked, her tone bitter. "From the looks of it, apparently not that long."

"Why did you hide the letters?" Josh asked, completely ignoring her snide comment. He had no intention of discussing his relationship with her.

"Because I needed you to stay with me longer," Kaylie said. "I needed you to fall in love with me."

"Why?" Josh raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because she wanted to hurt Zay," Maya chimed in.

"What?" Josh turned to look at her.

"You thought by being with Josh, someone that is really good friends with Zay, would hurt him. You thought that he would come running back to you if he saw you completely in love with someone else," Maya explained. She saw Kaylie glare at her and she knew it was completely true.

"This was all to get back together with Zay?" Josh asked.

"I loved you," Kaylie insisted. "I still do love you."

"Do you ever stop lying?" Josh snapped. "Do you ever for a second just stop pretending?"

"You think I pretended to feel something for you?" Kaylie asked. "You think I truly felt nothing for you?"

"I don't care," Josh said. "I honestly don't care, one way or another."

"Don't say that," Kaylie shook her head.

"Don't say the truth? Don't be honest?" Josh asked. He slipped his hand into Maya's and gave it a squeeze. "It's always been Maya. It was never you. You were never the one for me. You only cared about yourself and your selfish feelings."

"I'm leaving," Kaylie said.

"Okay bye," Maya said and then moved to step away.

"I mean New York," Kaylie elaborated.

"Just like that?" Josh asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. He wasn't sure what his ex-fiancée was up to but he figured it was probably bad.

"There is nothing here for me," Kaylie said. "You and Zay have both clearly moved on with your lives."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Josh asked.

"Tell you what?" Kaylie asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"About the letters," Josh said.

"I think you already know the answer to that," Kaylie said. She and Josh shared one more look before she turned and walked away.

Maya's eyes followed the girl down the street and then saw her disappear from their sight. She truly believed that this was the last time they would see Kaylie. She was surprised that she would just up and leave like that but then again she wasn't. She knew that there was only so much a person could take before they eventually gave up. Kaylie must have reached her breaking point. Maya was glad that she was finally gone from their lives. She felt like they could finally move forward without her lingering around.

She sneaked a peek up at Josh and saw that he was staring off into the distance, in the location where Kaylie had just walked off. She wondered what he was thinking. She wondered if he was sad that she was leaving. She knew that Josh loved her but he felt something for Kaylie once too. She wondered how this would affect the two of them moving forward. She looked down at their interlocked hands and saw that he was making no move to untangle them. He was holding on as tight as ever.

"She's gone," Josh whispered.

"Are you okay?" Maya asked, slightly concerned about his answer.

"I finally feel free," Josh admitted. He turned to face Maya and she raised an eyebrow at him, clearly surprised by his answer. "For the first time in a long time, I finally feel free. I feel like I can finally move forward and stop wondering what I did wrong. I can stop wondering when she is going to just pop up again to try and ruin things. I can finally be with the love of my life."

"Josh," Maya whispered. He took a step closer to her and cupped her cheeks in his hands.

"I love you Maya," Josh said. "I'm all in."

"What?" Maya scrunched her eyebrows together.

"I'm all in. You and me. You, me and Aaron. I'm all in for all of it. I don't want to ever be apart from you again. I want this to be a real thing forever," Josh said.

"I do too," Maya nodded. "I want this more than anything else in the world."

"So, how about that ice cream?" Josh smirked.

"What?" Maya laughed. It was so like Josh to just completely change the subject.

"Well I did promise you ice cream," Josh said. "And I am a man who keeps his promises."

"Lead the way," Maya smiled. Josh leaned down and kissed her first. It was soft but passionate. It filled her heart with love and promise. She pulled back and smiled at her boyfriend. "I love you."

"I love you too," Josh promised. He kissed her once more and then grabbed onto her hand, leading her down the street. It felt like he was leading her in the direction of their new beginning.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Do you kiss daddy?" Aaron asked, completely out of nowhere. Maya almost dropped the coffee mug she was holding and turned to face her son, who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Why would you ask me that?" Maya asked. She walked over and took a seat across from him at the table.

"Well Aunt Riley kisses Uncle Lucas and Uncle Farkle kisses Aunt Smackle. Do you kiss daddy?" Aaron asked, chewing on a piece of his pancake.

"Do you want me to kiss daddy?" Maya asked. She and Josh hadn't talked about how they were going to tell Aaron about their new relationship.

"I don't know," Aaron shrugged. Maya was about to say something more on the subject when Josh chose that moment to walk into the apartment.

"Good morning," Josh greeted with a smile as he walked over to his two favorite people.

"Morning daddy!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Hey buddy, why don't you go wash your hands?" Maya suggested and nodded down the hallway. Aaron jumped up from his chair and rushed down the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked, walking over to sit next to her at the table.

"Why would you think something's wrong?" Maya raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"You have that look," Josh pointed at her face. "The look that shows me that something is clearly bothering you. Do you want to tell me what it is?"

"Aaron asked if I kiss you," Maya said.

"What?" Josh laughed. "Why would he ask you something like that?"

"Because apparently since Riley and Lucas kiss and Farkle and Smackle kiss that means we must kiss," Maya explained.

"Well when you put it like that," Josh smirked. "It's hard to argue with that kind of kid logic."

"So, what do we do?" Maya asked. She smiled because she loved that he was always able to keep everything so lighthearted.

"Would it be the worst thing in the world if he knew that we were together?" Josh asked.

"No," Maya shook her head. "If we tell him though then that means this isn't just something causal."

"When was this ever causal?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "I don't think the two of us know the word casual."

"You know what I mean," Maya insisted. He reached out and grabbed onto her hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

"I do," Josh nodded because he really did. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not running away from us."

"I-," Maya widened her eyes in surprise. She was stunned that he knew exactly what she was thinking in that moment. Then again, she wasn't surprised. Josh always knew her better than most. He had always been able to read her like an open book.

"You've always been afraid of losing the ones closest to you, Maya. You've always been afraid of me just walking out of your life. That's not going to happen," Josh promised. He squeezed her hand again and smiled softly at her. "I'm always here."

"I know," Maya nodded and smiled softly. "I believe you."

"So we tell him?" Josh asked. She knew that his son was going to be completely okay with the two of them together. There was no way that he would hate it.

"Tell who what?" Aaron asked, walking back into the kitchen. His mom and dad shared a look before Maya gestured her son closer. He jumped into her lap and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"We have something we want to tell you," Maya said. She looked over at Josh and saw that he nodded encouragingly at her.

"What?" Aaron asked, looking between his mom and dad.

"Well how would you feel if your dad spent more time around here?" Maya asked, carefully approaching the topic.

"To hang out with me?" Aaron asked.

"To do that," Maya nodded before adding, "and to hang out with me."

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked, scrunching his eyebrows together. "Don't we all hang out together?"

"Well you know how your Aunt Riley and Uncle Lucas are together?" Maya asked.

"Like they kiss and hold hands?" Aaron asked.

"An excessive amount," Josh nodded. Maya kicked his shin and he yelped out in pain.

"Are you and daddy going to kiss and hold hands too?" Aaron asked.

"Are you okay with that?" Josh asked.

"Will I still get to play with you both?" Aaron asked.

"Of course you will," Maya nodded as she pulled him closer and kissed his cheek. "We are still going to be a family."

"Then okay," Aaron shrugged. "As long as momma is happy."

"What?" Maya asked, clearly surprised by his answer.

"You get sad, momma. I can see it. I may be little but I see you cry sometimes. I just want you to be happy," Aaron said. Maya felt her eyes well up with tears and she pulled him into her arms and hugged him close. He was so wise beyond his years. He was such a caring and considerate boy. Josh looked at his girlfriend and son and felt his heart tighten. He could feel the love radiating off of the two of them.

"I am happy buddy," Maya promised.

"Because of daddy?" Aaron asked.

"Because of you and daddy," Maya said.

"Daddy makes me happy too," Aaron said. He looked over at Josh and smiled wide. Josh smiled in return and reached out to ruffle his son's hair, causing him to laugh.

"Should we keep him?" Maya asked, resting her cheek against her son's and looking at Josh. Aaron lifted a little finger up to his chin and squinted his eyes at his dad. He seemed to be pondering the question and it caused his parents to laugh at him. He was so adorable in every way possible.

"I think so," Aaron nodded.

"You think so?" Josh raised an eyebrow. He reached out to grab Aaron and pulled him into his lap. He started to tickle his son and pretty soon his laughter was filling the apartment. Maya scooted closer and joined her boyfriend in tickling their son. His laugh was contagious and pretty soon all three of them were laughing endlessly.

"Okay okay," Aaron breathed out and then looked up at his dad. "I want you to stay."

"We both want you to stay," Maya said. She looked up at Josh and their eyes locked. He couldn't help it, he leaned forward and kissed the blonde. She smiled into their kiss and then looked into his eyes after pulling back. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Josh said.

"Yuck," Aaron stuck his tongue out and the two adults looked down at him.

"We love you too Aaron," Maya said. She winked at Josh and then the two of them leaned in to kiss their son's cheek at the same time. He laughed and closed his eyes. These were the moments that they would cherish forever. These were the moments that mattered the most.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 18**

"Tonight is going to be insane," Maya said before taking a sip of her water. The two were sitting in the living room in Josh's apartment and waiting to pick Aaron up from school.

"Why did they think it was a good idea to have their bachelor and bachelorette parties right before the wedding?" Josh asked. "I mean the rehearsal dinner is tomorrow night."

"Scheduling," Maya said. "For some reason it just never worked out with everyone at the same time."

"That makes sense," Josh nodded.

"Do you know who you are partnered with in the wedding?" Maya asked. "Riles never told me."

"Zay's girlfriend," Josh said.

"Oh I love Haley," Maya said. Haley was Zay's girlfriend of over a year now. When Zay introduced her to the group, she clicked with them almost instantly. She had a bright personality and was so sweet. It was a no brainer for Riley to ask her to be a part of the wedding party.

"She is pretty great," Josh agreed. He had met Haley many different times since reconnecting with Maya and everyone else. She just seemed like she naturally belonged.

"I think it's awesome that Lucas asked you to be a groomsman," Maya said. Originally, Josh was not included in the wedding party. He wasn't around when the two got engaged and started to make their plans and Lucas wasn't sure when he would be back. As soon as he got back, Lucas asked him almost instantly to be a part of the wedding party. The two were always way too close for him to not be included in this moment.

"What can I say? The two of us have always been close," Josh smirked.

"Since you bonded by the fire at the ski lodge," Maya teased.

"Hey!" Josh nudged her shoulder and laughed. "You were the one I bonded with at the ski lodge."

"When you let me hold your hand," Maya smiled sweetly. She still remembered that day like it was just yesterday. She thought it would have upset her because Lucas chose someone else but it ended up being one of the best days of her life. She and Josh were finally open about their feelings and what they wanted from each other. It was the beginning of a beautiful love story for them.

"And you realized just how much I observe people," Josh said.

"What do you observe right now?" Maya asked. She placed her water bottle on the table and turned to fully face him.

"That you are the most beautiful girl in the entire world," Josh said. He reached out and brushed a piece of hair off of her face. "That you are someone I love sitting and talking to. That every single day with you is an adventure. An adventure that I love taking."

"You're in for a long ride then," Maya smirked.

"I'm okay with that," Josh nodded. She scooted closer and rested a hand on his arm.

"Me too," Maya smiled. She meant it too. She was ready for the adventure with Josh and Aaron.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Party time!" Maya exclaimed when she walked into Riley's apartment later that night. She and Josh had just dropped Aaron off at her parents' place, where he was going to spend the night.

"I knew blondie would be the most excited," Zay smirked. He was sitting on the couch with Haley and had an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Be nice," Haley nudged his side and playfully shook her head at her boyfriend.

"I am nice!" Zay protested. He turned to face Lucas, who had just walked in the living room. "Am I not nice?"

"You have your moments," Lucas smirked.

"Rude," Zay rolled his eyes at his best friend. "You're lucky it's your bachelor party."

"Speaking of," Maya said. "Where in the world is my best friend?"

"Finishing getting ready," Lucas said. "She said she should be out in a few minutes."

"I'll speed up the process," Maya said as she walked off towards her best friend's bedroom.

"Where's Maya going?" Farkle asked, walking into the apartment with Smackle. He saw the blonde rushing out of the living room at that exact moment.

"To speed up the process," Josh said.

"Making Riley get ready faster?" Farkle asked. He had been best friends with the two girls long enough to know what that meant. He had seen it done so many times.

"Pretty much," Lucas nodded.

"Riles!" Maya exclaimed as she walked into Riley's bedroom. Riley almost fell over at the loud exclamation and quickly turned to face her best friend.

"You scared me," Riley placed a hand on her chest.

"What's taking you so long to get ready?" Maya asked.

"I was just finishing my makeup," Riley said. She went back to the mirror and finished applying her eye makeup. She didn't normally wear much so Maya knew that this wouldn't take long. Her best friend was a natural beauty. She dropped onto her best friend's bed and then smiled at the brunette.

"Are you excited?" Maya asked.

"For tonight?" Riley asked, applying lip gloss to her lips.

"For this weekend," Maya said.

"I am," Riley smiled at her through the mirror. "I can't believe I'm finally getting married."

"I can," Maya smiled. "You're going to be an incredibly beautiful bride."

"Thanks Peaches," Riley smiled at her. She closed her makeup bag and then turned around to face her best friend. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Maya asked. "I'm not getting married this weekend."

"But you could be soon," Riley raised an eyebrow and walked over to sit down with her.

"I'm not so sure about that," Maya shook her head.

"You two don't want to get married?" Riley asked.

"We just got back together," Maya said. "I don't want to start bringing up the idea of marriage so soon."

"But is it something that you want?" Riley asked.

"Absolutely," Maya nodded. "I would love nothing more than to be married to Josh. That's all I've ever wanted."

"I have faith that it will happen," Riley insisted.

"Because of Pluto?" Maya asked, smiling at her best friend.

"Because of Pluto," Riley nodded. "And because you're Maya and Josh. You've always been meant for each other."

"Thanks Riles," Maya wrapped her arms around best friend and pulled her close for a hug. Riley hugged her back and then smiled at the blonde.

"Should we get this party started?" Riley asked.

"Now you're talking!" Maya exclaimed. She looped her arm through Riley's and the two stood up, making their way to the living room.

"Finally!" Smackle exclaimed when she saw her two friends walk into the living room.

"Oh we weren't gone that long," Maya insisted.

"Maybe to you two," Zay said.

"How about we take a shot?" Maya suggested. "Before we all go our separate ways, let's take a shot together."

"That sounds like a good idea," Josh agreed. The friends all made their way to the counter and waited as Lucas poured them all a drink. He slid the shot glasses around and then everyone lifted up their glasses.

"To Riley and Lucas," Maya said with a smile. "We have watched the two of you from the very beginning. You were incredibly annoying at first but it was still beautiful all the same. We always knew that we would get to this point. We always knew that the two of you were meant to become husband and wife one day. So here's to the two of you. May you continue to be adorable and annoyingly cute for the rest of your lives."

"To Riley and Lucas!" Everyone exclaimed. They all took their shot and then Maya clapped her hands.

"Now it is time to say goodbye," Maya said. Everyone broke off into their couples and said their goodbyes for the night.

"You behave yourself," Josh teased.

"I could say the same thing about you mister," Maya smirked.

"I'll be thinking about you the entire night," Josh insisted.

"You better," Maya teased and then took a step closer to him. She rested a hand on his chest and smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. It still filled her with so much love and excitement. She pulled back and smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Josh whispered. He leaned down to kiss her once more and then laughed when he heard Zay shout for the guys. It was sure going to be an interesting night.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"You, Riley Matthews, are my very best friend in the whole wide world. I love you soooo much," Maya slurred as she wrapped an arm around Riley's shoulders.

"I love you toooo Peaches," Riley giggled and hugged the blonde. She looked over at Smackle and Haley before gesturing them into a group hug. "I love you all! You're my best friends in the world."

"You're going to be married," Smackle scrunched her nose up. "You are going to be a wifey."

"It's going to be you and Lucas forever," Haley added.

"I know," Riley widened her eyes. "Oh my gosh! I'm going to be a wife. Lucas's wife!"

"Don't freak out," Maya pointed at the brunette. "Do not start freaking out right now."

"I think I need another drink," Riley said. Smackle quickly rushed over to the bar, stumbling a few times, and got the bride to be another drink.

"Hey look!" Haley pointed in the direction of the entrance of the bar.

"What?" Maya scrunched her eyebrows and followed where her finger was pointing.

"It's the boys!" Riley exclaimed.

"Josh!" Maya exclaimed when she saw her boyfriend. She saw him blink a few times and then squint his eyes as he looked in her direction. He nudged Lucas's side and then they all headed over in their direction.

"What are you guys doing here?" Smackle asked.

"Probably the same thing you are," Zay said. He walked over to Haley and quickly pulled her into his arms.

"I missed you," Maya ran a finger over Josh's chest and smiled at him.

"Did you?" Josh smirked. She could tell, through her drunken haze, that he was just as drunk as she was. They all looked incredibly drunk.

"Always," Maya nodded. She grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him down, crashing their lips together. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, dipping her back slightly. She pulled back and blushed slightly, biting her lip. She looked into his eyes and knew that he was thinking the same thing she was, he was ready to take that next step in their relationship. They hadn't been intimate like that since they got back together but they were both ready.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Stay here tonight," Maya whispered. Everyone had separated for the night and she had just stumbled into her apartment with Josh. The apartment was empty and she was looking forward to some alone time with Josh. It wasn't something they got often because of Aaron.

"Are you sure?" Josh asked. She leaned her back against the front door and he took a step closer. She nodded and then smiled when he rested one of his hands against the door and leaned down to kiss her. She responded almost instantly and pulled him closer. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his. His eyes were closed and she took another step closer to him.

"I want to be with you," Maya said. "I want you to stay here."

The alcohol was running through both of their systems but they both were sober enough to know what they wanted. They both knew that they wanted to take this next step. Josh lifted her up and tossed her over his shoulder. She giggled and had half a mind to worry that he was going to drop her. He successfully made it to the bedroom and she was slightly dizzy when he rested her on the bed. He got into the bed with her and leaned over her. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips. It was sweet and simple at first and then quickly turned passionate.

She felt Josh's hands run down her side and it sent tingles through her body. She lifted the bottom of his shirt off and pulled it over his head. Their lips separated for a second but almost instantly, his lips were right back on hers. She wanted to feel close to him. She wanted to feel connected to him again in a way that they hadn't been in years. She wanted to feel their love overcome them.

"I love you," Maya whispered against his lips.

"I love you too," Josh whispered. She could see in his eyes just how much he meant it and how in love with her he really was. This was one of those nights they would remember forever. It was the moment they really reconnected.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hi," Maya whispered. She saw Josh's blue eyes looking into her blue ones. He reached out and brushed a piece of her blonde hair off of her face.

"Hi," Josh whispered back. They were lying on their sides and facing each other, smiles on both of their faces. "How do you feel?"

"Perfect," Maya promised. She scooted closer and then reached out to grab his hand. He lifted it up and placed a kiss on it. "I feel absolutely perfect."

"Me too," Josh nodded. "I feel like I'm home."

"You are," Maya said. "We both are."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi! So, sad news! There is only one chapter left in this story after this one I am posting. I know! I can't believe it's reached the end but I had always planned for it to finish at 20 chapters. You guys have been absolutely amazing throughout this story and it would be nothing without all of you! You're the best and I cannot thank you enough for your continued support! So enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 19**

"Good morning," Josh smiled after he opened his eyes. He saw Maya peek open an eye and her blue eye was staring back at him.

"Morning," Maya mumbled. She stretched out her arms, pulled down on Josh's old tee shirt and then curled up on her side so that she was facing him completely. She wasn't a morning person in the slightest but waking up next to Josh made it bearable.

"How did you sleep?" Josh asked. He reached out and brushed a piece of hair off her face, resulting in a smile from her.

"Really good," Maya said. "Probably the best I've slept in a long time."

"I can relate," Josh smiled. He scooted closer and kissed her lips softly. She rested her hand on his arm and scooted closer to him. She started to trace circles on his bare arm and he smiled. This was something she always used to do when they were dating.

"You still snore by the way," Maya teased.

"I do not," Josh shook his head but she smirked at him. They were both certain that this was a debate they would have their entire lives.

"You totally do," Maya nodded.

"Take it back," Josh insisted. She pretended to start snoring and before she knew it, Josh had reached out and started to tickle her sides. It started out as a soft giggle and then resulted in a full belly laugh. One that was so contagious she had Josh laughing along with her.

"Josh!" Maya shrieked as he continued to tickle her sides. "Josh! Stop!"

"Say I don't snore," Josh said. He rolled over so that he was on top of her and their faces were inches apart.

"I love that you snore," Maya insisted. "It soothes me to sleep."

"Oh yeah?" Josh raised an eyebrow at her.

"It reminds me that you are right there next to me," Maya said. She reached out and brushed her thumb underneath his eye. He kissed her palm and she smiled softly at him.

"I always will be," Josh promised.

"I'm counting on that Matthews," Maya smirked.

"I love you," Josh whispered. Her eyes darted to his lips and she knew that he wanted to kiss her. She really wanted him to kiss her.

"I love you too," Maya whispered and then pulled him down by the neck before their lips connected. It was the best way to wake up in the morning. A way that both of them wanted to get used to.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Why do you look so happy?" Riley asked.

"What?" Maya widened her eyes at her best friend. She looked over and saw Riley waiting for her cue to walk down the aisle. She knew it was not the time to be having this discussion but it was only the rehearsal, so they had time to talk and gossip.

"Your face looks extra happy," Riley said and then raised an eyebrow at her. "One might even say you're glowing."

"I am not glowing," Maya shook her head but couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

"Oh," Riley widened her eyes and then let a sweet smirk grace her face. "You and Josh!"

"Shhhh," Maya shushed her but blushed quickly.

"You two totally reconnected," Riley wiggled her eyebrows at her best friend and saw that the blonde was only turning a deeper shade of red.

"Last night," Maya nodded. She looked down the aisle and saw that Mr. Matthews was making his way towards the two of them. "Can we finish this later? You have to practice your wedding."

"But you and Josh," Riley clapped her hands together in excitement.

"And we aren't going anywhere," Maya insisted.

"Fine," Riley groaned but smiled when she saw her dad reach them.

"Ready?" Cory asked.

"Yup," Riley nodded. She looked over at the blonde and nudged her side. "Hey Peaches?"

"Yeah?" Maya raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm happy that you're so happy," Riley said. "It's all I've wanted to see these last five years."

"Thanks Riles," Maya smiled. "I am too."

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Maya called out as she tapped her fork against the glass she was holding. Everyone in the private room they had reserved at the restaurant stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her. "I would like to say a few words about my very best friend in the world and the man who has won her heart. Riley, you have been my best friend for as long as I can remember. There has never been a situation where you weren't there for me, the good or the bad. You have always been my extraordinary relationship and nothing could compare to that. Then you had to go and be klutzy and meet Ranger Rick."

"Thanks Maya," Lucas smirked at her and shook his head. Riley ran a hand down his arm and smiled sweetly at him.

"We have all watched as the two of you tried to figure out what you wanted and how you wanted to move forward. We have always known that the two of you were meant for each other and I can't wait to see what the future holds for the both of you. So Ranger Rick, you take care of my Riles. She's the best person in the whole world and she deserves to be treated like a princess," Maya said. Riley smiled at her and blew her a kiss. "To Riley and Lucas! To forever love!"

"To Riley and Lucas!" Everyone cheered and then took a sip of their drink. Riley leaned forward and placed a kiss on Lucas's lips as everyone cheered. Maya saw the brunette stand up and rush over to where she was standing.

"You're the best Peaches," Riley threw her arms around her best friend and squeezed her tight.

"I'm happy that you and Lucas are finally getting your happily ever after," Maya said. "No one deserves it more than the two of you."

"I could think of another couple who might," Riley nodded at her uncle, who was talking to her fiancée. She nudged the blonde's side and gestured for her to go talk to Josh.

"I'll be back," Maya said. She walked over towards Josh and saw Lucas excuse himself. The two watched as Lucas walked over to where Riley was standing and instantly wrapped his arms around her. They could see her relax in his touch.

"Hey," Josh smiled at his girlfriend.

"Hey yourself," Maya smiled in return. "Where's our kid? I thought you were watching him."

"He's playing with Auggie," Josh pointed in the direction of where their son was. He and Auggie looked like they were chasing each other around in circles and Maya smiled to herself. He looked so happy. "Want to go outside?"

"Sure," Maya nodded and then laced her fingers through her boyfriend's. He guided her outside onto the balcony and she let the cool air hit her. Josh saw her shiver slightly, so he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She looked up and smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you."

"I liked your speech," Josh said. He leaned against the wall and looked down at the beautiful blonde.

"I was kind of winging it," Maya admitted.

"It didn't sound that way," Josh said. "It sounds like you've been practicing it for years."

"I guess when it comes to Riley, I just know what to say," Maya shrugged.

"They look happy," Josh said. The two looked inside and saw Riley smiling up at Lucas. He was looking down at her like she was the only person he saw in the room.

"They really do," Maya agreed.

"You look happy," Josh turned back to her. She looked up at him and nodded.

"I'm really happy," Maya said. "I'm the happiest I've been since they placed Aaron in my arms."

"I'm going to keep making you happy for the rest of our lives," Josh promised.

"I believe you," Maya said. Josh took a step forward and was about to kiss her when they were interrupted by the door opening.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Aaron exclaimed. He rushed over to where they were standing and jumped into Maya's arms. She smiled at the little boy in her arms and kissed the top of his head.

"Are you ready to be the ring bearer tomorrow?" Josh asked, reaching out and ruffling his hair.

"I'm going to be the best ring bearer ever!" Aaron cheered and pumped his fist up in the air.

"Yes you are," Maya smiled and nodded at him.

"Do you and daddy still like each other?" Aaron asked, looking between his mom and dad.

"We do," Josh nodded.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"Are you two going to get married like Aunt Riley and Uncle Lucas?" Aaron asked.

"Do you want us to?" Josh asked.

"Maybe," Aaron shrugged. "I don't know."

"How about we stay how we are now and see how that goes?" Maya suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Josh nodded.

"I like that you come over all the time," Aaron said to Josh.

"Yeah?" Josh asked, a smile forming on his face.

"Yeah," Aaron nodded. "It's like you live with us because you are there when I go to bed and you are there when I wake up."

"And maybe soon I can start teaching you how to play baseball," Josh said.

"I am going to be the best baseball player ever!" Aaron said.

"I bet you will be," Maya said.

"I love you," Aaron smiled at his mom.

"I love you too buddy," Maya said before leaning forward and kissing her son's cheek. He scrunched his nose and shook his head as he laughed. Then he turned to face Josh.

"I love you daddy," Aaron said.

"I love you too," Josh smiled at his son before ruffling his hair. He wrapped his arms around Maya and Aaron before pulling the two of them close to him. He kissed the top of Aaron's head and then leaned forward to kiss Maya's forehead. He held the two of them close. They were the two people he loved the most in the world. They made every single day a better day.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Tomorrow is the big day," Maya smiled. She was gathered around Riley's living room with Smackle and Haley. They were having a sleepover before the wedding and Lucas was spending the night at Zay's place.

"What are you the most nervous about?" Haley asked.

"I don't know if there is anything I'm really nervous about," Riley admitted. "I think I'm mostly just anxious about how it's all going to come together tomorrow."

"It's going to be beautiful," Maya insisted. "Tomorrow is going to be the best day of your life."

"How are you and Josh?" Smackle asked, popping a chip into her mouth.

"We are happy," Maya said. "He and Aaron are having a boy's night tonight."

"Is this the first time Aaron has stayed over at his place before?" Haley asked.

"Yeah," Maya nodded. "Josh was really excited. Aaron too. It was all either could talk about."

"I think that's so sweet," Riley smiled.

"Me too," Smackle added. Maya was about to answer when there was a knock at the front door. Riley raised an eyebrow and got up to go answer it. The girls were off to the side so they couldn't see who was on the other side but they saw Riley look over with a bright smile on her face.

"What?" Maya asked.

"It's for you," Riley said to her best friend.

"Me?" Maya pointed at herself. She got up from the floor and walked over to the front door. She stopped in her tracks when she got there and felt her heart start to race when she saw Josh and Aaron on the other side. "What are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to say goodnight," Aaron said.

"Yeah?" Maya asked. She kneeled down in front of her son and opened her arms wide, to which he immediately jumped into them. She hugged him tight and then looked up at her boyfriend.

"We couldn't go to bed without seeing you," Josh added. Maya pulled back to smile at her son and then placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you baby," Maya said. "Have a great sleep and a great time with your daddy."

"I love you too momma," Aaron said. He hugged her tight once more and then stepped back for Josh to step in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around Maya's shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Good night beautiful," Josh whispered into her ear. She smiled shyly and then felt him kiss her neck.

"Good night," Maya whispered. She pulled back and smiled when he leaned down to kiss her. She could spend the entire night kissing him but knew they both had to go. He had a night planned with Aaron and she had to get back to the girls.

"I love you," Josh whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," Maya said. She kissed him once more and then pulled back to smile at him. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around Aaron in a hug once more. "I will see you both tomorrow."

"See you then," Josh said. He took Aaron's hand and then the two smiled at the blonde. "Good night, Maya."

"Bye momma!" Aaron waved at his mom and then the two disappeared down the hall.

Maya rested a hand on her locket as she watched her two favorite boys walk down the hall. She saw Aaron laugh and then Josh laugh along with him. She could watch the two of them for hours. She knew this was where she belonged. She belonged with Aaron and Josh. They were her family. They were her someday. She would do anything just to be around them for the rest of her life. Maybe one day soon they would add another to their family. Maybe they would get married. For right now though, she was perfectly content with her life.


	21. Chapter 21

**Well, this is it! This is the final chapter of Maybe Someday. I have absolutely loved writing this story and building a new life for Joshaya. I just can't get enough of them and there is so many different possibilities to write with them. Thank you all so much for the amazing and heartwarming support. For everyone who read this story, followed, favorited, reviewed or even gave this story a chance, thank you times a million! It means the absolute world to me. This chapter's ending was left with the possibility for more. I haven't decided yet if I want to or if I want to just leave it. Stay tuned. Thank you again and here is the final chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 20**

"How much stuff do you have?" Maya raised an eyebrow as she watched her boyfriend drop another box.

"It's not that much," Josh insisted. He looked around at all of the boxes and suitcases surrounding the living room and shrugged. So maybe he had a few more things than he originally thought.

"Maybe we should've gotten a bigger apartment," Maya said.

"Oh stop," Josh shook his head and laughed. Then he smiled because it was their apartment. The two of them had moved into their own apartment together with their son. "Hey Maya."

"Yeah?" Maya asked. She turned around from where she was looking through one of his boxes and raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. He was smiling at her and seemed to be staring at her intently.

"We did it," Josh said. He saw the confusion flash across her face.

"Did what?" Maya scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Look around," Josh gestured around the living room. He could still see the confused look on her face so he smirked slightly at her. "We made it, babe. We are officially home owners together. We have moved into our own place with our own son."

"Our own place," Maya smiled wide.

The phrase sent a warmth to her heart. The two of them were now living in their own place together. They would fall asleep together every night and wake up to each other every morning. They would cook breakfast together in the morning with their son and then send him off to school as a couple. The two would come home from work with Aaron and enjoy a night as a family. They were doing life together now and it didn't get much better than that.

It was about two weeks after Riley and Lucas's wedding that Josh suggested the idea. He had been staying at her apartment every night anyway and it just felt like the right move for the two of them. The two knew that it was going to happen eventually, so why not now? Aaron was completely on board with the idea. He loved that he would be living with both his mom and his dad. It felt like the right thing to do and now they were excited about starting this next chapter as a family.

"Are you scared?" Josh asked, walking over and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She leaned her back against his chest and shook her head. He knew that she was always worried about major commitments and he was worried this would scare her.

"Not at all," Maya said. She twisted her neck to look up at him. "Everything about us living together and being a family feels right. It doesn't scare me at all. It's the most exciting thing I've done in a while."

"I love you," Josh said as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you more," Maya whispered.

"Not possible," Josh shook his head. She twirled around his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh but it is," Maya nodded. He just smirked and then leaned down to kiss the beautiful blonde in his arms. She smiled slightly and then pulled him closer. This was going to be great. Living together was going to be perfect.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"That is not enough cheese!" Aaron insisted.

"What are you talking about?" Josh asked. He looked down at the pizza and then back at his son. "I used almost the whole second bag."

"You have to use all of it," Aaron said. "That way it is extra cheesy."

"That's a lot of cheese!" Josh exclaimed.

"But it makes for delicious pizza," Aaron said.

"Any thoughts on this?" Josh asked, turning to face Maya.

"I agree with Aaron," Maya said. "Extra cheese is the best way to go."

"Told you!" Aaron pumped his fist up in the air. Josh laughed at his son but did what he asked.

"Where's the pepperoni?" Maya asked, looking around the counter for it.

"Right here," Aaron handed her the bag. She quickly opened it and then started to spread pieces of pepperoni out all around the pizza.

"What else should we put on it?" Maya asked.

"Bacon!" Aaron exclaimed.

"We didn't cook any bacon though," Josh said.

"Can we cook bacon?" Aaron asked. "I want bacon!"

"Do you ever stop eating, buddy?" Maya raised an eyebrow at her son. She swore that he would eat just about anything if they let him.

"I am a growing boy!" Aaron insisted.

"What?" Maya laughed. "Where did you hear that from?"

"Daddy told me that," Aaron pointed to Josh. Maya turned to face her boyfriend, an amused look on her face.

"I wanted him to eat his broccoli," Josh shrugged.

"But I don't like broccoli," Aaron scrunched up his nose in disgust. "I like bacon."

"And anything else greasy," Maya nodded. "Just like your dad."

"Hey!" Josh exclaimed. Maya just smirked at him because they both knew that it was true.

"How long is this going to take to cook?" Aaron asked.

"About fifteen minutes," Josh said.

"But I'm soooo hungry," Aaron whined. He watched as his dad slid the pizza into the oven and his mom started to clean up the counter.

"I think you can wait fifteen minutes buddy," Maya said.

"Why don't you go pick the movie?" Josh suggested.

"Okay!" Aaron jumped down from his chair and rushed off towards the living room.

"He is just like you," Josh smirked.

"What do you mean?" Maya raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whenever you are hungry, you get so whiny. I don't know how many times I used to wonder if you were mad at me because you were actually mad or because you were hungry," Josh explained.

"Oh whatever," Maya tossed a kitchen towel at him and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Well I know now when you are hungry," Josh teased.

"And you know to feed me right away," Maya smirked.

"After years together I have finally learned," Josh laughed. She took a step closer and smiled up at him, as he leaned down to kiss her. The moment was short lived when they heard a loud "Ew!" coming from the doorway of the kitchen. They both looked over and saw Aaron sticking his tongue out at them.

"Gross," Aaron shook his head.

"Did you need something?" Maya asked, an amused smile on her face.

"Is the pizza ready?" Aaron asked, shrugging his shoulders innocently. Maya and Josh both shook their heads and laughter filled the kitchen.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"I think he fell asleep," Maya whispered. She looked down and saw her son's head resting in her lap. His chest was rising and falling at a steady rhythm. It was a sign that he was completely asleep.

"He is," Josh confirmed after getting a good look at his son. "How do you want to take him to bed?"

"Can you pick him up for me? I think if I try it will wake up him," Maya explained.

"Of course," Josh nodded. He stood up from the couch and gently lifted his son into his arms. Aaron stirred slightly but then rested his head on his dad's shoulder, falling right back to sleep. Maya turned off the TV as Josh carried Aaron off to bed. She turned off the lamp in the living room and then followed the two of them. She saw Josh resting Aaron down on his bed and pulling the covers up over him.

"Daddy?" Aaron mumbled. Josh knelt down by his bed and rested a hand on top of his son's head.

"Yeah buddy?" Josh asked.

"I'm glad we live together," Aaron said sleepily. Maya and Josh both smiled at his words and she walked over to kneel next to Josh.

"I am too," Josh said.

"Are you happy momma?" Aaron asked, looking over at his mom.

"I'm very happy buddy," Maya nodded.

"I love you both," Aaron yawned.

"We love you too," Josh said. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on his son's head. Then he moved back so that Maya could do the same. The two knelt there for a second as Aaron fell into a comfortable sleep.

"He's so big," Maya whispered.

"But perfect," Josh insisted. He wrapped an arm around Maya's shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder as they watched their son sleep. Everything about this moment was perfect.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"How's married life?" Maya asked, smiling at her best friend and new husband. The two looked completely in love and like they couldn't get enough of each other. They had the newlywed glow.

"It's good," Riley smiled wide and then leaned into Lucas's side.

"I didn't think it was possible," Zay shook his head as he looked at the married couple.

"What?" Lucas narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

"You two are even grosser than before," Zay said.

"Oh whatever," Riley shook her head and laughed. "Just wait until you are in our position."

"I've got time," Zay insisted. He and Haley shared a sweet smile. A smile that said they knew it would happen but they were enjoying their relationship how it was now.

"How is living together?" Farkle asked Maya and Josh.

"It's amazing," Maya said and the smile on her face was absolutely contagious. It was one all of her friends loved seeing.

"Has Aaron adjusted to all three of you being in one house?" Smackle asked.

"He has," Josh nodded. "We were worried at first that it would be weird for him but he absolutely loves it. I swear he's always smiling."

"Are we going to be celebrating a Maya and Josh wedding soon?" Zay smirked.

"No," Maya shook her head and laughed. "The two of us are enjoying where we are right now. There is no need to rush anything."

"What about a Smackle and Farkle wedding?" Josh raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Who knows," Farkle shrugged.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Lucas asked.

"No," Smackle chuckled. "We've just talked about it and it's something we both want. We're not really sure when we want to do it but it's in the future."

"Look at us," Riley shook her head and smiled. "We are sitting here talking about our children and marriages and living together."

"Time really has flown by," Smackle nodded.

"But in the best way possible," Zay insisted.

"And this group is closer than ever," Maya smiled as she looked around at all of her best friends. They were her family. No matter where she went in life or what happened to her, she would always have them. She would always have the people she loved to no end.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"I love it up here," Maya said as she looked over New York City.

"I love that we always manage to find an apartment building with a roof," Josh laughed.

"It's fate," Maya shrugged.

"Just like us being together," Josh said.

"Yeah," Maya nodded. "Just like us."

"Are you okay?" Josh asked. For the last few days he noticed that something was off with her and that she seemed to be trying to comprehend something. She had an off look on her face and always looked a million miles away.

"Yeah," Maya said.

"Maya," Josh raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to her. He reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I have to tell you something," Maya bit her lip.

"What is it?" Josh asked.

"I'm pregnant," Maya said, a small smile forming on her face. She watched his face for a reaction and for a few seconds he just stood there comprehending her words. He seemed to be in shock and it was worrying her. "Josh?"

"We're pregnant?" Josh asked.

"We're pregnant," Maya nodded. He stepped forward and scooped her into his arms, twirling her around. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him close. He placed her on the ground and when he did, she could see the tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to be there for it all this time," Josh promised. "I am going to be there for you and our baby every step of the way."

"I know you are," Maya said.

"We're having a baby," Josh whispered. He took another step closer to her and cupped her face in his hands, crashing his lips against her own. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer, relishing the feel of his lips against her own. This was the start of a new beginning for them. This was the start of something beautiful for them and their family.

"I love you Josh," Maya whispered against his lips.

"I love you too. So much," Josh said. He pulled back and looked into her eyes before repeating. "We're having a baby."

"We're having a baby," Maya nodded and then smiled when he rested a hand on her flat stomach. They had Aaron, they were having a baby and they finally had their someday.


	22. Chapter 22

I have decided to write a sequel to this story! I have gone back and forth and ultimately decided that I wanted to continue this story. I have posted the first chapter of the sequel. It is called Our Forever. I hope you will all give it a chance!


End file.
